Mi vida y tú
by Heather Doll
Summary: Bajar de los cielos por la persona amada. Una segunda oportunidad. Solo hay un problema... No podrá recordar nada, será una persona diferente, en un cuerpo diferente. Una vida diferente. ¿Todo por amor? ¿Si o no?
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

**_Capítulo Beteado por Danny Cullen . Muchas gracias nena. :) _**

**_AVISO: SI SOIS SENSIBLES MEJOR TENED UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS CERCA. PUEDE QUE LLORÉIS._**

* * *

**_1_**

_**Por amor... cualquier cosa.**_

**_"Cuando calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando"_**

**_Rabindranath Tagore._**

_Había tanta tranquilidad a mí alrededor. Podía escuchar a lo lejas el suave canto de los pájaros y el correr del río. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y su intenso color azul me llenaba de paz. Me encontraba tendida en el pasto, justo en el centro de un precioso prado rodeado de flores de diferentes tonalidades. Era como un arcoíris. La hierba estaba húmeda por el rocío de la mañana, y aunque mi espalda y mi pelo estaban mojándose nada me importaba. Solo sentía paz y tranquilidad. Mis ojos iban cerrándose, adormilados, cuando de repente aquel precioso azul celeste del cielo fue comenzando a desaparecer detrás de unas horribles nubes negras. El viento, antes inexistente, hizo acto de presencia haciendo volar mi pelo en todas direcciones y tapando mi vista de vez en cuando. El sonido de los truenos a lo lejos puso mi piel de gallina y quise levantarme para poder salir de allí y refugiarme de la lluvia y de los espantosos rayos y truenos que tanto me asustaban, pero algo me tenía inmovilizada. Mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi mente. Empecé a ponerme realmente nerviosa, abría mi boca una y otra vez sin conseguir emitir ningún tipo de sonido por lo que no podía gritar por auxilio. Las nubes empezaron a descargar agua, furiosas, dejándome en tan solo unos pocos segundos completamente empapada. _

_"Qué alguien me ayude." Gritaba interiormente. "No puedo moverme, quiero que me saquen de aquí." Chillaba en mi interior desesperada. _

_Unas sombras empezaron a danzar en círculo a mí alrededor. La oscuridad que ahora se cernía sobre mí no me dejaba verlas con claridad, solo eran simples contornos de seres que parecían humanos, pero que en realidad eran algo más que eso. Su energía negativa estaba dejándome sin aíre. Respiraba agitadamente, intentando coger oxigeno con mi nariz y mi boca, pero no podía. Mi pecho cada vez dolía más intensamente. Oía el latir de mi corazón, fuerte, acelerado. Pum, pum, pum. Una y otra vez sin descanso, cada vez más rápido. Mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Era mí fin. Mi horrible fin. Sentía cómo alguien a lo lejos pronunciaba mi nombre. Era una voz tan hermosa. ¿Sería alguien llamándome desde el cielo? ¿Un ser quiero tal vez? Sentía un mano apretar mi hombro, moviéndolo constantemente. Mis ojos fueron cerrándose, mientras escuchaba aquella preciosa voz llamarme._

-Bella, despierta, solo es un sueño. –abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Mi frente estaba empapada en sudor. Todos mis músculos agarrotados y sentía mi garganta seca. Podía escuchar perfectamente el palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos. Algo bastante molesto. Busqué desesperada el origen de aquella voz, todavía aturdida.

Unos ojos esmeralda hicieron contacto con los míos logrando calmarme en el acto y recordándome quien era y donde estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? –me preguntó mi marido claramente preocupado.

-Si –respondí con voz ronca-. ¿Puedes… puedes traerme un poco de agua, por favor? –le pedí intentando aclarar mi voz.

-Por su puesto cariño. Dame un minuto.- se levantó de la cama y salió de nuestra habitación rápidamente.

Sentí un pequeño aleteo dentro de mi estómago y baje la vista para ver el gran bulto que allí tenía y que elevaba considerablemente la sábana que me cubría. Puse mis manos encima, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente para calmar a mi pequeño bebé no nato. Las caricias parecieron calmarle porque no tardo en volver a quedarse quieto.

Mi marido entró en la habitación, vestido con una camisa sin abrochar y unos pantalones hechos a medida negros. Era uno de sus trajes favoritos, el que le regalé el año pasado por su cumpleaños. Me dio el vaso con agua y me ayudó a tomármelo lentamente.

-¿Qué hora es, Anthony? –pregunté sentándome en el cabecero de la cama, poniendo un almohadón detrás de mí para estar más cómoda. Mi sueño había desaparecido y sabía que no podría volver a dormirme.

-Son las ocho de la mañana. –Me contestó mientras terminaba de vestirse.- Deberías volver a dormir. Es pronto y J.T está de vacaciones en el colegio. –intentó persuadirme, mirándome de reojo mientras intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

-No creo que pueda volver a dormirme. –suspiré.

-¿Tan mala ha sido esa pesadilla? –inquirió con preocupación en su voz.

-Ya ni si quiera recuerdo de que iba, pero me he desvelado. Me levantaré y recogeré un poco la casa antes de que los diablillos despierten. –me estiré en la cama antes de levantarme. Ya de mi me acerque a mi esposo y de puntillas dejé un suave beso en su labios-. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. –le felicité. Cumplía treinta y dos años.

-Gracias cariño. Y no te esfuerces mucho en limpiar, debes descansar-. Me ordenó mientras retiraba las manos de la corbata para dejarme hacerle el nudo. Bien sabía que adoraba colocarle la corbata.

-Solo estoy de cinco meses, no es como si tuviese que estar todo el día sentada sin hacer nada. Puedo moverme. –protesté con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras terminaba de acomodar la corbata bajo el cuello de su camisa.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Quiero que estés bien, tu bienestar es mi felicidad.-Levantó la manga de su camisa para ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se puso la chaqueta del traje.- Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde. Tengo una reunión con los accionistas de la empresa que posiblemente se fusione con nosotros y tengo que dejarlo todo preparado. Un error y adiós fusión.- me explicó.

Me agarró de la cintura y junto nuestros labios en un dulce y pasional beso. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior soltando un suave gruñido pidiéndome permiso para entrar, a lo que accedí gustosa. Sus labios eran tan dulces. Su lengua entro en mi boca recorriéndola, bailando sensualmente con mi lengua. Una danza de amor y pasión. Se alejó de mí con la respiración agitada y puso su frente en la mía. Sus ojos se abrieron mirándome con dulzura.

-Eres mi vida Bella, no sabes cuánto puedo amarte.-se confesó, haciendo latir mi corazón de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Anthony, lo eres todo para mí.

-Te amo con locura, recuérdalo siempre Bella. –Me dio un último beso en los labios y se separó completamente de mi, dejándome vacía.- Será mejor que me vaya o te tumbaré en esa cama tan bonita de allí - señaló la cama con una sonrisa pícara en los labios- te haré el amor y llegaré tarde a la reunión.-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Siempre que se marchaba me dejaba vacía, pero tenía la seguridad de que al cabo de unas horas acabaría volviendo a mis brazos y a mis labios.

Me puse la bata de seda azul y bajé a prepararme el desayuno. Mi estómago rugía y eso de estar embarazada de cinco meses no ayudaba en nada. En esta etapa del embarazo siempre estaba muerta de hambre, daba igual la hora, y me apetecía comer cosas inimaginables, que harían vomitar a cualquier estómago sensible. Sin embargo a mi me parecían deliciosas. Me reí al recordar mi primer embarazo, cuando un domingo a las cuatro de la madrugada desperté a mi marido porque se me habían antojado huevos fritos con confitura de cerezas y unas aceitunas –odiaba y odio las aceitunas- con anchoas en jugo de melocotón. Simplemente asqueroso, pero Anthony tuvo que levantarse e ir a preparármelo. No teníamos confitura de cereza así que tuvo que salir el domingo a las cuatro de la madrugada para buscar alguna tienda que abriera las veinticuatro horas del día. No las encontró, por lo que me tuve que conformar con cerezas en almíbar. Ahora solo de pensar en aquella combinación de alimentos mi estómago se revuelve amenazando con vaciar todo su contenido.

Después de acabar con mi delicioso desayuno dejé preparados el vaso con leche para mi hijo y el biberón para mi hija.

Era madre de dos preciosos niños. T.J –Tyler Jaxon- de cuatro años y Emily, de un año y medio. T.J era un niño muy hiperactivo, aunque podría ser por la edad. Siempre andaba corriendo de un lado para otro, tocándolo todo, interesándose por todo. Siempre tenía un qué y un por qué en la boca. Emily era todo lo contrario a su hermano. Tranquila y callada, en eso se parecía a mí. Ya hablaba, aunque no demasiado bien, y andaba. Era muy curiosa pero no lo demostraba tanto como T.J. Y prefería estar callada y decirlo todo con gestos antes de hablar tanto como su hermano, que nunca estaba callado.

-¡Mami! –el grito de mi hijo me distrajo de la tarea de fregar el suelo que tan concentrada me tenía.

T.J bajaba corriendo las escaleras con su hermana en brazos. Llevaba su brillante cabello rubio despeinado, y el pijama de Bob Esponja arrugado por todos lados. Emily se sujetaba fuertemente a su cuello, con una sonrisa en sus labios. La camiseta rosa con conejitos de su pijama se le había subido dejando ver su blanca espalda. Su cabello castaño todavía era corto. Anthony y yo no podíamos esperar a que le creciera para hacerle coletitas y moños. Se vería tan encantadora. Fui a la cocina para calentarles la leche.

J.T se sentó en su silla de color azul mientras que yo senté a Emily en la trona. En la cocina todo era bastante llamativo, no era una cocina típica. La encimera era blanca y las puertas de los armarios de un naranja chillón. El fregadero era de color negro y los picaportes para abrir los armarios eran de una tonalidad azul oscura. La mesa que había en el centro de la cocina y en la que comíamos cuando no teníamos invitados era de madera pero había sido pintada en el mismo tono que las puertas de los armarios y cada uno de nosotros teníamos una silla de un color diferente. Nuestra propia silla. La de J.T, era azul, la mía era lila y la de mi marido verde oscuro. Las demás sillas de la mesa –cabíamos un total de ocho personas en ella-, eran blancas y dos de ellas esperaban para ser pintadas una vez que nuestra princesa y nuestro bebé fueran lo suficiente mayores como para poder comer solos y llegaran a la mesa.

-T.J más despacio. –regañe a mi hijo que estaba comiendo como si le fueran a quitar la comida de la mesa.

-Pero es que tengo hambre mami. –replicó.

-Y seguirás teniendo hambre si comes más despacio. Lo único que conseguirás comiendo de esa forma es que me enfade y que te de dolor de tripa. Y no queremos que te dé dolor de tripa. ¿Verdad? -mi pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hoy mami? –preguntó cuando terminó de desayunar.

-Ves arriba a vestirte mientras yo visto a tú hermana.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la tarta preferida de papi. Hoy es su cumple, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Si! Hoy es el cumple de papi. –subió corriendo las escaleras, gritando que era el cumple de su papi mientras yo me quedaba abajo con mi hija en brazos y negando con la cabeza.

…

El tráfico era un completo asco. Pero vivir en las afueras de una ciudad tan concurrida como Nueva York y trabajar en el centro es lo que tenía. No había manera. Estaba empezando a dudar de si llegaría a tiempo para la reunión con los accionistas de Jardi's S.A y eso no me lo podía permitir. No si quería la fusión. Pero estaba en mitad de un atasco cerca del puente de Brooklyn. Solo esperaba que esto se acabara pronto y poder salir de entre la maraña de coches.

Estaba a punto de soltar un par de obscenidades por mi boca, algo que nunca hacía por mis hijos, cuando sonó mi móvil. Puse el inalámbrico y contesté.

-Anthony Masen.

-Ey, Tony. Cuánto tiempo amigo. –saludó mi viejo amigo de la universidad. En el acto una sonrisa adornó mi cara y el mal humor comenzó a disiparse.

-¿Cómo estás Emmett? ¿Qué tal te va todo en Los Ángeles? –me interesé.

-No puedo quejarme. He conocido a una rubia con unas piernas de escándalo. Tengo que presentártela.

-Vaya, si me la quieres presentar eso significa que la cosa va en serio.

-Más en serio que nunca amigo. Es diseñadora. Fui a la fiesta de unos amigos de aquí y me la presentaron. Se encontraba en Los Ángeles por la semana de la moda. Doy las gracias porque surgieran unos problemas en la empresa y tuviera que postergar mi regreso a Nueva York.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar? –echaba de menos a mi amigo.

-Todavía no lo sé. Había pensado en tomarme una vacaciones y poderlas pasar aquí con mi chica rubia. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tú bella esposa? –Emmett adoraba a Bella. Para él era la hermana que nunca tuvo y siempre deseo tener.

-Ahí anda, con antojos asquerosos y empezando con dolor de espalda.

-¿Ya sabéis que va a ser? –justo cuando termino esa pregunta el tráfico comenzó a moverse y por fin pude avanzar y salir del embotellamiento desviándome por una carretera secundaria, que aunque era un camino más largo, me haría llegar antes que si seguía metido en la principal con todos los coches atascados.

-Todavía no, no queremos saberlo. Ya tenemos a la pareja, así que el que venga será bien recibido sea lo que sea.

-Quien hubiese dicho hace doce años que te encontrarías ahora casado, con dos hijos y en espera del tercero. –se río.

-Yo no, la verdad.

-Feliz treinta y dos años amigo. –me felicitó.

-Ya pensé que… - unos ruidos me distrajeron de lo que iba a decir. Sentí un fuerte golpe y como mi coche perdía el control. Luego, nada.

-¿Anthony? ¿Anthony? –Al otro lado de la línea, Emmett llamaba a su amigo una y otra vez. Había escuchado el fuerte estruendo. Unos segundos después el teléfono perdió la señal ya que había quedado destrozado.

Emmett en Los Ángeles se retiró el móvil de la oreja mirándolo seriamente, empezando a sentir como la preocupación se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

…

-Mami, ¿qué vamos a comprar? –preguntó la insistente voz de mi hijo.

-Los ingredientes para la tarta ya te lo he dicho antes.

Estábamos en el supermercado repleto de gente mirando de estantería en estantería.

-¿Cuándo viene Papá Noel, mamá?

-En una semana hijo. ¿Quieres coger tú la cesta por favor? Mami tiene las manos ocupadas. –estaba empujando el carro de mi hija y se me hacía imposible dirigirlo bien y llevar la cesta yo sola.

-Yo te ayudo mami. –dijo muy orgullo T.J por poder ayudarme. Era un cielo de niño, siempre deseando ayudarme en todas las tareas de la casa y con la compra.

-¿Ves ese paquete blanco de allí con letras azules? –le pregunté señalando un paquete de harina que había en la estantería más baja de mi izquierda. T.J asintió. –Pues cógelo por mami y ponlo en la cesta con cuidado de que no se rompa. –T. J lo cogió como si la vida le fuera en ello y lo dejó demasiado cuidadosamente.

Ir a comprar con los dos niños era siempre un desafía, y ahora lo era más estando embarazada ya que limitaba mis movimientos. Pero era entretenido, y esos momentos que pasaba con ellos no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegáramos a casa íbamos a preparar la tarta preferida de mi marido, de confitura de fresas entre los bizcochos, cobertura de chocolate y encima trozos de fresa encima de una capa de nata. Para mi gusto algo empalagosa, pero él la adoraba. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando hacía esa tarta y se la comía manchándose entero, ya que prefería comerla con las manos en vez de con cubiertos. Mi suegra y yo habíamos planeado celebrar una fiesta sorpresa para él con algunos de los familiares más cercanos. Seríamos pocos, pero era suficiente. Así que debíamos darnos prisa en comprar y llegar pronto a casa.

Después de pagar en el supermercado nos dirigimos a casa. No estábamos demasiado lejos así que habíamos ido a pie a pesar del frío que hacía. Vivíamos en un barrio residencial a las afueras de Nueva York. A pesar de tener mucho dinero, ya que mi marido era el dueño de varias empresas multimillonarias que había heredado a la muerte de su padre cuando tenía catorce años, vivíamos en una casa no demasiado grande. No es que no nos gustara gastar, si no que odiábamos los lujos cuando podíamos ayudar con nuestro dinero a la gente pobre que no tenía nada. Solíamos mandar dinero varias veces al año a varias asociaciones benéficas y orfanatos. Teníamos mucho dinero y en vez de malgastarlo en tonterías o dejarlo aburrido en el banco ayudábamos a los más necesitados.

Varias personas nos saludaron al vernos pasar. Cuando llegamos a las puertas de nuestra casa vi a un hombre y a una mujer con traje y gabardina esperándonos.

-¿Es usted la Señora Masen? –preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Ustedes quiénes son? –el hombre metió su mano dentro de la gabardina y sacó una placa.

-Del departamento de policía. ¿Podemos pasar Señora Masen? Debemos hablar con usted.

Aquello me alarmó. Asentí con mi cabeza e intenté subir el carro por las escaleras pero no podía. El policía bajo a ayudarme y se lo agradecía. Saqué las llaves del bolso del carro y con manos temblorosas las introduje en la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Dentro me agaché para hablar con mi hijo.

-Oye Ty, sube a Emily a tu cuarto y jugad un rato, ¿vale? Qué mami tiene que hablar con estos señores. –le expliqué tranquilamente, para que no notara mi nerviosismo.

-¿Son polis mami? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? –preguntó asustado.

-Claro que no cariño. –Me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente-. Solo quieren hablar con mami de una cosita, no te preocupes. Ahora coge a tu hermana y ves arriba. –me levanté y le di a Emily para que subiese. Cuando llegó arriba de las escaleras se giro para mirarme, me dedico una preciosa sonrisa y se marchó a su cuarto.

Me quité el abrigo y les hice que me siguieran hasta el salón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían decirme? –les pregunté.

-¿Podría sentarse por favor? –me dijo la mujer policía mirando preocupadamente mi estómago. Yo obedecí y les inste para que siguieran hablando.

-Verá, no sé cómo decirla esto, es complicado. –Titubeo la policía-. Señora Masen, lo sentimos mucho, su marido a fallecido hace aproximadamente una hora.

Aquellas palabras empezaron a resonar una y otra vez en mi cabeza. _"Marido, fallecido, una hora"._ Ni si quiera podía creérmelo. Seguro que me estaban gastando una mala broma.

-Si están burlándose de mí les pido que se marchen, el día de los inocentes fue hace dos semanas. –estaba empezando a alterarme demasiado, me levanté y comencé a pasearme por la habitación.

-Señora Masen, lo sentimos mucho, pero no es una broma, su marido ha fallecido. –está vez hablo el hombre. Pude ver en sus ojos compasión por mí.

-Mi marido no puede estar muerto. –dije en voz alta intentando convencerme a mi misma-. Se equivocan no puede estar muerto.- Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara y mi respiración empezó a agitarse.

Me costaba respirar, sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho. Tuve que agarrarme al borde de la chimenea para no caer. El policía corrió rápidamente a asistirme. Para ese momento yo ya esta hiperventilando, intentando coger aire para mis pulmones mientras soltaba varios jadeos de desesperación.

-¿Es usted asmática? –preguntó, yo solo pude asentir. – Dígame donde tiene su bronco dilatador.- Señale un cajón de un armario y la mujer policía lo cogió y me lo puso en la boca para que comenzara a respirar.

Después de utilizarlo un par de veces mi vista empezó a tornarse borrosa y la oscuridad me consumió.

-Creo que será mejor llevarla al hospital. En su estado un ataque como este puede ser peligroso.- Los dos policías se encontraban en el salón de la casa Masen para dar una horrible noticia. La mujer del fallecido había perdido el conocimiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jack, yo me quedaré con los niños mientras tú la llevas al hospital. Habrá que avisar al resto de la familia. –dijo moviendo el cuello en círculos para evitar relajar la tensión.

…

Sentía tanta paz en ese momento. No deseaba abrir mis ojos, pero una destelló de luz me obligo a hacerlo. Estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca con unos grandes ventanales a los lados por donde entraba toda la claridad. Era un día demasiado soleado. Mi cuerpo se encontraba tendido en un diván que por extraño que pareciese también era blanco. Incluso mis ropas, el mismo traje que me puse ese mañana para ir a trabajar había cambiado, no sé cómo de color, y también era blanco. Todo absurdamente blanco. Pasé mis manos por mi rubio pelo desconcertado y me levanté. Anduve un par de pasos y empecé a girar en todas direcciones para contemplar bien a mí alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era hablar con mi mejor amigo por teléfono mientras conducía hacía la oficina.

-No busques, no encontraras nada. –sonó aquella voz a mis espaldas.

Un hombre de pelo largo amarrado con una coleta y barba de un par de días me observaba divertido desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. Acababa de mirar en esa dirección y no había visto nada. ¿Cómo habría llegado?

-Misterios de la vida. Es un secreto. –me contesto. ¿Acaso leía las mentes, o algo por el estilo?

-Algo por el estilo. –contestó a la pregunta que acababa de pensar, ¿o es qué lo había dicho en voz alta? Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos sorprendidos.

-Olvídate de esto y acompáñame a dar una vuelta. –se giró y salió por una puerta que no había visto antes. Esto era demasiado raro, pero le seguí no queriéndome quedar allí solo.

Enseguida le alcancé poniéndome a su lado, caminando juntos a la misma velocidad.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo malo? ¿Cómo describirías tú vida? –definitivamente estaba soñando, así que le seguí el juego y conteste. Total, era un sueño, no podía haber otra explicación lógica.

El camino que seguíamos tenía una tonalidad amarilla, pero el resto era todo blanco. Estábamos pasando por una serie de pasillos que eran todo blancos y no podías distinguir donde empezaban o acababan las paredes y el suelo.

-Algo malo no sé, algunas peleas de adolescente y en mis primeros años de universidad, lo típico. Nunca he robado ni he matado. –respondí sarcásticamente.

-¿Y cómo definirías tú vida?

-Plena, feliz, llena de amor. –contesté pensando en mi esposa y en mis hijos.

-Se nota en tú mirada. ¿Podrías hablarme de tú vida? De tu infancia, adolescencia… -me preguntó.

La pregunta me parecía realmente extraña, pero algo dentro de mí me empujó a contestar con sinceridad.

-Mi infancia fue algo difícil. No en el tema económico porque de eso a mi familia le sobraba. Tuve todo lo que un niño pudiera desear. Una bici de muy buena calidad, videojuegos, cosas caras. Las navidades estaban llenas de regalos igual que en mis cumpleaños, pero… -suspiré-. Solía echar mucho de menos a mis padres. Su amor. Nunca estaba presentes, siempre viajando de un lado a otro mientras yo me quedaba con mis niñeras y mis tutores en una mansión tan grande que cualquiera podía perderse. Me sentía realmente solo.

-"A penas tenía amigos porque estudiaba desde casa con unos profesores elegidos por mis padres por sus buenas referencias. –Paré de hablar durante unos minutos embargado por todas las sensaciones y emociones que comencé a sentir al recordar mi pasado-. Cuando mis padres llegaban a casa después de unos de sus muchos viajes, mi padre se metía en su oficina a seguir trabajando y mi madre quedaba con sus amigas para ir a reuniones sociales o a algún club de lectura o de otras muchas cosas. No tenía hermanos y no pasaba nada de tiempo con ellos así que siempre estaba solo. Quizás fue eso lo que me convirtió en una persona fría y sin sentimientos. Andaba metiéndome en líos siempre para llamar la atención de mis padres, y cuando lo hacía lo único que conseguía de su parte eran castigos, uno detrás de otro, y gritos. –volví a callarme, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

-"Pero eso solo me hacía sentirme más solo aún y me portaba cada vez peor. Cuando cumplí catorce años, una noche me escapé de casa. Había hecho algunos amigos en el barrio y muchas veces nos escapábamos por las noches para ir a beber o a fumar algo de maría. No me alegro de aquello, pero era la única vía de escape que conocía entonces. Al llegar a casa casi al amanecer vi la puerta del despacho de mi padre abierta, cosa extraña, siempre estaba cerrada con llave. Entré y… -mi voz volvió a temblar- encontré a mi padre en el suelo, no respiraba. Había sufrido un infarto y cuando quisieron llegar los médicos ya no se podía hacer nada por él. "

-"Mi madre entonces cambió y empezó a apoyarse en mí. Ya no viajaba y no se separaba de mi lado. Siempre supe que me querían, pero no sabían cómo demostrarlo, al menos mi padre y mi madre se dejaba llevar por él. Cuando el falleció era lo único que le quedaba a mi madre y desde entonces no deja ni un solo día de decirme que me quiere. –sonreí-. Ahora lo aprecio, pero antes no. Antes creía ser un simple sustituto del amor de mi padre hacía mi madre y me volvía más rebelde aún si cabe. Heredé las empresas de mi padre y al cumplir los dieciocho entre en la universidad de económicas para poder dirigirlas cuando me graduase. Allí conocí a mi mejor amigo, Emmett. Era frío con él al principio, pero era un tío majo y divertido que no se dio por vencido con nuestra amistad y empecé a apreciarle. Era mi compañero de habitación en el campus."

-"En mi último año de carrera, una de las novatas de la universidad me robó el corazón –sonreí al recordar cómo nos conocimos-. Estábamos en la cafetería. Ella iba delante de mí y yo iba con prisas, empezó a rebuscar el dinero en su monedero. No llevaba suficiente. –me reí-. Así que pagué su comida, pedí lo mío y me fui. Al día siguiente volví a encontrármela y me paró para darme las gracias e intentar devolverme el dinero. Fue cuando me fije en ella, en sus hermosos ojos marrones y su cabello hasta los hombros con ondulaciones del mismo color de sus ojos, pero con reflejos rojos. No pude volver a sacármela de la cabeza. No acepte su dinero, pero comenzamos a hablar. Al poco tiempo ya éramos novios, y cuatro años después nos casamos en una ceremonia discreto, pero preciosa. Unos meses después quedó embarazada y tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo, T.J, luego vino nuestra princesa, Emily y ahora vamos a tener a nuestro tercer hijo. Ellos son la razón de mi existencia, y gracias a mi esposa me he convertido en el hombre que soy ahora y no en un ser despreciable. –finalicé mi relato.

-Una vida intensa, algo dura, pero feliz. –asentí a sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas para tus hijos? –hizo otra pregunta.

-Felicidad, amor y felicidad. Que puedan llegar algún día a sentir todo el amor que yo siento por ellos, e incluso mucho más.

-¿Obligarías a hacer algo a tus hijos?

-No, está claro que no les permitiría hacer nada malo, pero siempre y cuando sepa que lo que hacen está bien no me meteré en sus vidas.

-Me parece una buena respuesta.

-Por cierto, ¿quién eres y cómo te llamas?

-No puedo decirte quien soy, pero puedes llamarme _"Yo". _–me respondió.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Hay algo que te hubiera gustado hacer y que no hiciste?

-Estudiar medicina, siempre quise estudiar medicina. Pero no pude. Tenía obligaciones.

Yo se quedo callado durante unos minutos mirando al frente mientras caminábamos, nunca salimos de esos pasillos de color blanco.

-Lo tuyo ha sido un error y no deberías estar aquí –comenzó a explicar-. Ya no podemos hacer nada ni mandarte de vuelta a tú antigua vida, pero hay una cosa que si puedo hacer. Aunque tienes que estar de acuerdo para que podamos hacerlo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

-Estás en lo que los mortales llaman cielo o paraíso. -¿Cómo? Habría mis ojos por la sorpresa, yo no podía estar muerto.

-Yo no estoy muerto. –negué.

-Oh, hijo, créeme. Tú cuerpo está muerto, aunque tú espíritu sigue muy vivo, sino no estarías aquí hablando conmigo.

-¿Eres Dios? –pregunté, a lo que Yo solamente río.

-Soy Yo, y es lo único que puedo decirte.

-¿Y mi mujer? ¿Mis hijos? –pregunté desesperado.

-No debes preocuparte ahora por ellos. Tú mujer está en el hospital, pero no es nada grave, solo se desmayo cuando le dieron la noticia y tu hijos no saben nada de tu muerte. Debo hacerte otra pregunta. –mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vuelta. _Yo_. Muerto. No podía creérmelo.

-Pregunta.

-¿Quieres volver a vivir? –alcé mi vista que estaba fija en el suelo y le miré con un brillo especial en mis ojos.

-¿Puedo? –el asintió.

-Sí, pero hay condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Cuándo regreses al mundo mortal no serás capaz de recordar nada de esto ni de tu vida pasada. Tendrás una nueva vida, un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo pasado. Serás otra persona, otro hombre diferente.

-¿Y mi mujer?

-Cuando vuelvas sólo el destino decidirá si volverás a encontrarte con ella. Yo vivo el presente, no el futuro y no sé lo que te podrá deparar. –cerré mis ojos y los apreté fuertemente.- Si llegas a recordar algún día todo esto, todo tú pasado, tú pasado como Anthony Masen, no podrás decirle a nadie sobre esto.

-No podré decirle a mi esposa y a mis hijos quien soy. –seguía con mis ojos cerrados.

-No. Queda totalmente prohibido. Porque aunque apenas recuerdes nuestra conversación ni este lugar ni a mí, nadie del mundo terrenal, salvo unos pocos elegidos deben de saber de este lugar. ¿Vas a volver?

Medité todo aquello durante unos minutos. No perdía nada por volver a intentarlo. Si me quedaba aquí no volvería a verla y se volvía tenía una mínima posibilidad de poder estar a su lado nuevamente. Recordara o no recordara. Tenía que intentarlo.

-Quiero volver. –dije totalmente seguro de la decisión que había tomado.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

…

Cuando me desperté mi cabeza palpitaba y los músculos de mi cuerpo se notaban agarrotados. No entraba nada de luz por la ventana ya que le persiana estaba cerrada, pero me imaginaba que en el exterior el sol iluminaria todo con sus cálidos rayos. Salí de mi cuerpo vestido solo con unos simples boxes rojos y mientras me estiraba llegue a la cocina donde mi buen amigo Jasper me esperaba.

-Ya era hora, pensé que iba a tener que sacarte de la cama arrastras. –se quejó Jasper tomándose un vaso de café solo.

-Hice turno doble. –me defendí mientras un bostezo involuntario salía de mi boca.

-Y volverás a hacer turno doble. Esto de la residencia es un asco. –Volvió a quejarse nuevamente el ricitos de oro de mi amigo-. Cuando deseaba de pequeño ser médico no me imagina que la cosa sería así. Turno doble tras turno doble, y nuestros jefes metiéndose con nosotros por ser los novatos. –Dejó el vaso de golpe en la encimera de la cocina mientras yo me calentaba mi propio café bien cargado-. Y eso que ya llevamos dos años de residencia. Ocho horribles años en la universidad y la escuela de medicina y cuando al final creemos que ya podemos ejercer no hacen más que mandarnos a suturar heridas y vendar tobillos torcidos.

-Ya es un asco, pero solo nos quedan dos años más, así que habrá que aguantar cómo uno pueda–Tomé mi café de un solo trago quemándome la lengua en el proceso y me metí en la ducha para poder marcharme a trabajar. Después de doce horas de sueño reparador tendría otra vez que hacer turno doble.

Quien sabía si iba a tener que estar despierto treinta y seis horas o cuarenta y ocho.

Me subí a mi amado volvo plateado y me dirigí al hospital con Jasper sentada en el asiento del copiloto toqueteando los botones de la radio hasta encontrar algo que escuchar.

Esperaba tener un día entretenido y no como el resto de setecientos días que llevaba allí trabajando. No entendía como en el hospital tan concurrido de Nueva York no hubiera nada interesante.

Al llegar al hospital me encontré con mi jefe de residentes.

-Cullen, te especializaste en ginecología y obstetricia, ¿cierto? –me preguntó.

-Así es, señor.

-Pues ve al box número seis y práctica una ecografía a la mujer que allí se encuentra. Está embarazada de cinco meses y hace una hora el pulso fetal estaba comenzando a decaer. –explicó-. Está así desde ayer, cuando la comunicaron que su marido había fallecido. Espero que no haya que practicarla una cesárea de emergencia. –su semblante estaba serio-. Solo Dios sabe si ese niño sobreviviría. Quiero que la revises y estés pendiente de ella todo tu turno. Si el ritmo cardiaco sigue bajo o empeora avisa al ginecólogo de guardia. Yo tengo una operación ahora. ¿Entendido, Cullen?

-Por su puesto señor, enseguida voy con ella.

Ande por los pasillos hasta que llegué al box seis, le pedí un ecógrafo a una de las enfermeras de por allí y retiré la cortina. Me acerqué lentamente a la cama con la intención de empezar el examen, pero lo que vi me paralizo. Era preciosa. Esa mujer era preciosa, y lo peor de todo es que sentía que ya la conocía pero no recordaba de qué. Cuando intentaba profundizar más en mis recuerdos para encontrarla el dolor de cabeza con el que me desperté volvía a aparecer.

Con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora comencé a examinarla.

* * *

**_Sí lo sé, estoy loca, pero no hay remedio para mi locura. Ya tengo varios fics empezados, pero al levantarme está mañana supe que tenía que escribir aunque no sabía qué. Después de comer me he tumbado y unas imágenes han empezado a aparecer en mi mente y no he podido guardarmelas para mi, si no que he sabido que tenía que compartirlas con todas vosotras. Así que me he puesto a escribir y ha salido esto._**

**_Espero con todo mi corazón que os agrade, y déjenme Reviews, ¿sí? No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen. ¿Continúo con la historia o no? ¿Es interesante? ¿Os gusta? ¡Contesten! Cualquier crítica tanto buena como mala será bien recibida. Vosotras me ayudáis a mejorar._**

**_Besos a todas y nos leemos pronto. :D_**

**_¿Me hacéis un poquito feliz? Para conseguirlo solo tenéis que dejarme un Review. ¿Por fis? :(_**

**_Firmado: _**

**_H.D_**

**_Hasta pronto._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo. _****_Lo que se encuentra en cursiva son recuerdos del pasado de Bella, contados en primera persona._**

**_Capítulo Beteado por Danny Cullen . Muchas gracias nena. :) _**

**_AVISO: SI SOIS SENSIBLES MEJOR TENED UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS CERCA. PUEDE QUE LLORÉIS._**

* * *

**2**

**"Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia."**

**Paulo Coelho.**

La enfermera pasó al pequeño cubículo, rodeado de cortinas para que las demás personas no vieran al paciente con instrumentos médicos en bandejas por todos lados, y dejó el ecógrafo a mi lado. Sin decir ni una palabra salió y cerró las cortinas para darme más privacidad a la hora de examinarla.

Cogí una carpeta que se encontraba a los pies de la cama para examinar el expediente antes de de nada. Me fije especialmente en su nombre por si me recordaba de dónde la conocía. Isabella Masen. Pensé durante un par de minutos, rebuscando en lo más interior de mi preciada mente, pero nada. No me venía nada a la cabeza, y tuve que convencerme de que no la conocía. Sin embargo su bello rostro se me hacía muy familiar, tan familiar que sentía mi corazón en un puño, latiendo frenéticamente.

Hice a un lado mis pensamientos y retiré el camisón del hospital que la cubría lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su abultado vientre. Cogí la sábana que se encontraba arrebuñada a sus pies y tape con ella sus partes íntimas, que de no ser por las bragas verdes de encaje que llevaba puestas, quedarían a la vista.

Encendí el ecógrafo y me senté en un taburete para estar más cómodo. Antes de empezar con la ecografía palpé su estómago para notar al pequeño bebé que se resguardaba allí dentro.

Todo el mundo me preguntaba siempre por qué había elegido la carrera de ginecología y obstetricia. Las malas mentes pensarían que lo había hecho porque me gustaba ver a las mujeres desnudas y que me excitaba de alguna manera tocarlas, pero no era así. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño tenía una perra llamada Dimsy que tuvo varios cachorros. Yo tenía unos ocho años cuando aquello sucedió. Estaba solo en casa porque mi madre había tenido que ir a comprar algo de leche y unos ingredientes que le faltaban para la cena y se llevó con ella a mi hermana pequeña que era demasiado revoltosa. Me dejó solo porque yo nunca daba problemas y era bastante responsable. Acababa de marcharse cuando escuché gemir a Dimsy y me acerqué. Me quedé con ella durante una hora para intentar tranquilizarla cuando me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo a los cachorros. Los vi nacer y fue la cosa más increíble que había visto en mi vida. Puede que en ese entonces decidiera que quería traer niños al mundo. Y no es que pueda comparar a un animal con un ser humano, pero el sentimiento de alegría cuando vi a esos pequeños cachorros tomar el primer aliento de oxigeno para llenar sus pulmones fue inexplicable.

Desde entonces siempre tuve una extraña predilección por las mujeres embarazadas y sus bebés. Al principio preguntándome si los tendrían igual que mi buena Dimsy y más tarde, cuando comprendí que los nacimientos de los humanos se parecían bastante, algo dentro de mí se movió. No dudé ni un segundo en que quería experimentar otra vez aquello, pero esta vez con personas. Seguir el embarazo desde el principio hasta el momento del parto, escuchando por primera vez el llanto de esos seres tan inocentes y compartiendo la alegría con los padres.

Cogí el frío gel que hacía temblar a todas las mujeres y se lo esparcí. Tomé en mis manos la sonda y la pasé por su vientre delicadamente, apretando en diversos lugares para ver mejor en la pantalla. El ritmo cardíaco era algo bajo, ciento quince pulsaciones, si seguía bajando podía ser peligros, pero ahora solo podíamos esperar y ver que tal reaccionaba con el tiempo. Vi en la imagen como el bebé se movía hacía un lado y luego se quedaba quieto, algo que estuvo haciendo un buen rato. O como estiraba una de sus piernas. Si la señora estuviera consciente hubiera sentido esa patada muy bien. Apagué el ecógrafo una vez que termine de examinarlo todo y limpie el gel frío de su tripa para que luego no quedara pegajosa. La baje el camisón y la tape bien con la sábana, para evitar que cogiera frío.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero en ese momento escuché un gemido. Me giré y me acerque a ella. Sus pestañas revolotearon un par de veces antes de que abriera por completo los ojos. Unos profundos ojos marrones que absorbieron. Que me transportaron a otro lugar, a otra vida, otra época. Fue como llegar al final del arcoíris y encontrar el tesoro escondido. Sus ojos eran el tesoro. Precioso chocolate fundido. Era como si ya hubiera visto esos ojos un millón de veces antes y nunca me cansara de mirarlos.

Parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su alrededor intentando recordar donde estaba. Segundos después rompió a llorar fuertemente. Sollozando sin parar. Me acerqué a ella más de lo que ya estaba y la toqué la mejilla intentando retirar las saladas lágrimas que la humedecían. Sin éxito, ya que cuando secaba unas cuantas otras más aparecían. Fue entonces cuando se percató de mi presencia allí y me miró.

Sus ojos se abrieron, al igual que su boca, la cual tapó con una de sus manos, mordiéndose unos cuantos dedos en el proceso. Retiró la mano a los pocos minutos, me cogió por la camisa de mi uniforme atrayéndome a ella y gritando.

-¡Anthony! No has muerto, solo fue una mala broma. ¡Anthony! –la abracé de vuelta intentando consolarla.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría al contacto de nuestras pieles, pero yo no entendía por qué sucedía aquello. Ella era una completa desconocida para mí. Una desconocida que por algún motivo oculto para mi mente y mi corazón me volvía loco.

Cuando sus sollozos fueron calmándose, me separé de ella y retiré un mechón de su castaño cabello de su cara, recogiéndolo detrás de su oreja.

-Lo siento señora Masen, pero yo no soy su marido. –esta vez miró detenidamente mi rostro y volvió a echarse a llorar.

-Lo siento, discúlpeme. Tus ojos, son sus ojos. –habló entre sollozos con la voz entrecortada.

-No la comprendo. –dije desconcertado.

-Tus ojos, son tan verdes y tan profundos como los de mi marido. –se calló para tomar aire entre sollozos y prosiguió-. Por un momento le confundí con él. Lo lamento.

-No se preocupe. –la sonreí con pena. Cogiendo su mano y apretándola -. Ahora debe intentar calmarse por el bien de su hijo.

Ella bajo la mirada a su vientre y movió una mano por él masajeándolo.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó.

-Su hijo tiene la presión baja, no demasiado, pero si sigue bajando puede llegar a ser peligroso. –me miró asustada.

-¿Está bien? ¿Mi bebé está bien?

-Si, por ahora está bien, pero vamos a tenerla en observación veinticuatro horas más para asegurarnos de que no sucede nada importante. –cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Mis hijos, necesito ver a mis hijos.- me pidió.

-¿Sus hijos?

-Tengo dos hijos más, son pequeños, tienen cuatro y un años. Necesito verlos.

-No puede recibir visitas estando en observación señora. –era una de las normas del hospital.

-Por favor. –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos nuevamente.

Suspiré rindiéndome a su petición. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de no conocerla me sería imposible no cumplir con todo lo que ella me pidiera.

-Hablaré con doctor de guardia para ver si la permiten subir a planta y que sus hijos puedan venir a verla o bien intentar convencerle para saltarnos las reglas del hospital por una vez. Pero no puedo prometerla nada.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Me di la vuelta para marcharme a buscar al doctor que en esos momentos se encontrara de guardia cuando la escuche murmurar _"gracias"_. Me giré para verla mirándome con una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Asentí y me marche.

…

-Bella, querida, ¿cómo estás? –Me preguntó mi suegra entrando en la habitación.

-Estoy Beth, simplemente estoy. –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver los ojos de mi suegra, los mismos ojos de mi difunto marido. Todavía esas palabras sonaban extrañas en mi interior. -¿Dónde están los niños?

Beth tocó mi mejilla suavemente dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos, y emitiendo débiles sollozos.

-Con tu madre cariño. No hacen más que preguntar por ti. Todavía no saben nada –suspiró-, aunque T.J. es un niño muy listo e intuye lo que está sucediendo. ¿Cómo está el bebé? –sus ojos bajaron a mi abultado vientre, viéndolo con infinito amor.

-Bien, estable por ahora. Quieren dejarme una noche más ingresada para evitar problemas. Por lo menos he conseguido que me pasen a planta, se han debido de compadecer de mi pena.

-Cariño, no pienses así. –Beth se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

-Quiero ver a los niños. Llama a mi madre y que los traiga. Tengo que hablar con T.J. –mi voz tembló al pronunciar su nombre. Tenía miedo por la reacción de mi hijo cuando se enterara de que su padre no iba a volver. –Debo ser yo quien se lo cuente.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí. –Fue mi simple respuesta.- Y quiero ver a Anthony, ¿cuándo va a ser el entierro?

-Será mañana. No quiero alargarlo demasiado. ¿Estás segura de que quieres verle? Bella, no te lo recomiendo, no quieres recordarle así, debes recordarle lleno de vida y no, inmóvil, sin respirar, sin… -los sollozos no la dejaron terminar de hablar, yo me uní a ella, abrazándola como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

-Sí, tengo que verle. Que despedirme de él. –hable cuando las lágrimas me lo permitieron. –Tú también perdiste a tu marido, tienes que entenderme.

-Verle así solo te hará más daño –me dijo apartándose de mí. –Pero sé que harás lo que quieras, eres muy cabezota. Solo te pido que no te alteres, por el bebé. –Asentí.- Saldré a llamar a Renée. En seguida vuelvo, tú solo descansa. –me besó en la frente y se marchó buscando el móvil dentro de su bolso.

Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos. Tendría que buscar al hombre que me había atendido hacía ya un par de horas, gracias a él, el doctor de guardia había accedido a subirme a planta para poder ver a mis hijos y estar acompañada de algún familiar. No le había vuelto a ver, y no sabía su nombre, pero de alguna manera tenía que encontrarle para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí. Todavía seguía pensando que aquello era una horrible pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en los brazos de mi amado marido, pero sabía que no era así. Lo que más me dolía de todo eran mis hijos, el Emily no pudiera recordarle, que mi bebé no le llegaría a conocer, y el dolor y el desconcierto que estaba segura de que T.J. sentiría. No sabía cómo podría explicarle que su padre ya no volvería, que se había ido al cielo, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía de buscar la manera adecuada de contárselo antes de que mi madre los trajera.

Por mucho que Beth me dijese, yo necesitaba ver el cuerpo de Anthony para comprender que nunca más volvería y poder despedirme de él. Me imaginaba lo doloroso que aquello podría ser, pero tenía que verle. No podía explicar cómo me sentía sobre eso, el por qué tenía que verle con tanta urgencia, sabía que estaría en algún lugar cuidando de mi y de los niños, o por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Un montón de imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en mi cabeza, recuerdos de mí pasado con Anthony: como nos conocimos, el día que me pidió matrimonio, nuestra boda, la noticia de que esperábamos a nuestro primer hijo. Era como si todo aquello hubiera sucedido hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos. El recuerdo de cómo me pidió matrimonio me sacó una sonrisa.

_El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas que brillaban iluminándolo todo, una pequeña brisa mecía mis cabellos y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el ulular de un búho. Unas velas encima de la mesa iluminaban nuestros rostros. Anthony prácticamente me había secuestrado a la casa de campo de su familia. Y digo prácticamente porque yo había accedido a ir gustado aún cuando había hecho las maletas sin avisar y me había metido en el coche sin decirme a dónde íbamos y sin dejarme avisar al resto de la familia. ¡Me había quitado el móvil! Decía que quería pasar un fin de semana a solas conmigo sin interrupciones. _

_Ahora estábamos sentados en el jardín de la casa, degustando una cena deliciosa preparada por él. Algo que le había llevado varias horas y por lo que había estado a punto de quemar la cocina un par de veces. No tenía ni idea de cómo cocinar sin quemar algo, pero no me había dejado ayudar. Pero todo su esfuerzo tiene sus frutos, y al final la cena había quedado perfecta, un poco salada, pero perfecta. _

_-¿Qué planeas? _

_-¿Cómo? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño extrañado._

_-Me has traído aquí por algún motivo. Te conozco muy bien cariño y sé que cada cosa que haces la haces por algo._

_-¿Tan predecible soy? –preguntó sorprendido. _

_-Para mí sí, cariño. Llevamos juntos cuatro años y a penas nos separamos. Creo que te conozco muy bien.- Expliqué alargando la palabra muy. –Además odias el campo y en los cuatro años de relación que llevamos nunca me has traído aquí. _

_-Mierda. –Se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a reírse.- Bien, ha sido un erro mío. No caí en la cuenta, solo pensé que aquí tendríamos algo de intimidad. _

_-Vivimos juntos y creo que tenemos más que suficiente intimidad.-Estaban comenzando a extrañarme sus palabras. _

_-Sí, eso lo sé. Me refería a aún lugar donde podríamos estar solos, completamente solos. Un lugar donde no nos puedan llamar por teléfono, donde no nos molesten. _

_-¿Pero por qué? –Anthony se levantó y se arrodilló aún lado de mi silla, hizo que me girase para estar enfrente de él. No podía creerme lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una preciosa cajita de terciopelo rojo, redonda. La abrió cuidadosamente, despacio, haciendo latir mi corazón desenfrenadamente. Dentro de la cajita había un precioso anillo de oro blanco, con pequeños diamantes alrededor de todo el aro, y en el centro un diamante mucho más grande que el resto en forma de corazón. _

_-Debí de imaginarme que descubrirías que algo sucedía. Pero está bien así, no podría haber pensado en algo mejor que esto. –Su voz tembló. Pasó su lengua por sus secos labios y cogió algo de aire para continuar hablando-. Nunca he sido demasiado romántico, aunque tú despiertas cosas en mí que nunca creí tener. Me cambiaste, cambiaste mi vida. Y creo que este momento es el momento perfecto para decirte todo lo que tengo que decirte. –Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire.- Podría decirte todos esos clichés de eres la mujer de mi vida y sin ti no podría vivir, pero creo que no hace falta decirlo porque ya lo sabes. -Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas, me cogió de la mano y la apretó suavemente.- Cuando cierro los ojos y miró hacía mi futuro dentro de cuarenta años, lo único que veo es a ti. Ya mayor, con algunas canas asomando por tu precioso cabello, y unas preciosas arrugas alrededor de tus ojos. Mirándome. Y quiero eso. Quiero tenerte dentro de cuarenta años a mi lado, sonriéndome. Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo? _

_Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, manchándolas con el rímel. Los ojos de Anthony también tenían lágrimas que sabía no iba a derramar, pero ahí estaban, podía verlas. Me miraba tan intensamente, con tanto amor. Abrí los labios para contestar a su pregunta, pero no encontraba mi voz, por ningún lado. Me había quedado muda. Así que, asentí una y otra vez. Sí, me casaría con él. _

_Anthony sacó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó con cuidado en mi dedo anular. Después se levantó, y me besó. Con desesperación, con ansias. La pasión y el amor brotaban de nosotros en gran cantidad, una cantidad infinita. Nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección como partes de un mismo ser. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello para apretarlo contra mí, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando el aire se hizo inexistente tuvimos que separarnos. Me miró con sus preciosos ojos jade._

_-Te amo._

Sonreía mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis ojos. Fue perfecto. Aquella noche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Cuando me llevó a aquella casa, supe que planeaba algo, pero nunca imagine que me llegaría a pedir matrimonio.

Sorbí mi nariz, a con una mano intenté retirar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Mi pequeño bebé se movía en mi interior, lo que parecía ser una buena señal. Mi mano se movió en círculos por mi vientre. El bebé, y mis otros dos hijos eran lo único que me quedaba, y debía de luchar por ellos, por sacarlos adelante.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, y en unos segundos el diablillo de mi niño entró corriendo en la habitación. Se subió en la silla de al lado de la cama donde me encontraba y se sentó en mi lado abrazándome con sus pequeños brazos y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Mami. –fue lo único que dijo.

-Mi vida. –le devolví el abrazo, acunándole. Ahora iba a necesitarme más que nunca.

-¿Dónde está papá? ¿Está bien? Nadie quiere decirme nada. –me miró haciendo un puchero.

-Ty, verás, tú papá…- titubeé, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Si mami?

-Papá ha tenido que marcharse muy lejos y

-¿Y cuándo va a regresar? He hecho en casa de la nana un dibujo y quiero enseñárselo. Es sobre Spicerman. –me cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Es Spiderman cariño. –T.J. tenía una mala obsesión con Spiderman.- ¿Sabes donde esta tú abuelo, el papá de tú papá cariño?

-Sí, papi me dijo que se había ido al cielo como Timmy. –asintió confundido, haciendo una mueca muy graciosa con la boca.

-Exacto. Pues tú papá también he tenido que irse al cielo, con tú abuelito, y con Timmy.

-¿Por qué? –gritó T.J. con lágrimas en los ojos, visiblemente enfadado-. ¿Es qué ya no nos quiere? ¿Por eso se ha ido? ¿Nos abandona? –empezó a preguntar, una pregunta detrás de otra, sin detenerse a coger algo de oxígeno ente ellas.

-¡No! –alcé la voz, desesperada. –No, mi amor. –dije intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería que mi hijo me viera llorar.- Papi no nos abandona, no está enfadado ni nos ha dejado porque ya no nos quiera. Ha tenido que irse, el no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Pero por qué! No lo entiendo mami –gritó mi hijo llorando, pasando su pequeño puño por debajo de su mojada nariz.

-Algún día lo entenderás mi amor. –Acaricié su sueva mejilla para reconfortarlo-. Sé que es difícil, Ty, pero siempre debes recordar una cosa, y es qué aunque papi ya no pueda estar con nosotros, aunque no puedas verlo nunca nos abandonará. –tomé aire para poder seguir explicándole. Él me miraba extrañado-. Cuando mires al cielo y veas una estrella parpadear significará que papá te está dando las buenas noches. O cuando sientas una brisa alborotarte el pelo, será papá el que te lo esté revolviendo.

-A papá le gustaba despeinarme siempre que volvía de trabajar. –Asentí, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta-. Dime más mamá. ¿Qué más hará papá?

-Pues cuando tengas una escalofrió será papá que te abraza o que te está besando la mejilla. –mordí mi labio inferior para coger las fuerzas suficientes para seguir hablando. –Va a ser difícil. Sé que te dolerá no tener a papá contigo, que llorarás y le echaras de menos, pero mi amor, tienes que recordar que no le verás, pero siempre estará a tú lado, que te escuchara y no dejará que nada malo te suceda. Recuerda que te quiere mucho, es hombrecito. –sonreí reteniendo mis lágrimas y viendo como mi pequeño niño también sonreía.

-Vale mami. Ojala que no se hubiera tenido que ir. ¿Estás segura, segurísima de que no está enfadado y de que siempre estará conmigo?

-Sí, T.J. Estoy segurísima.

T.J. me abrazó fuertemente, y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban la bata del hospital.

-Quiero que esté aquí. –su voz tembló por los sollozos, y yo ya no pude evitar más que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mi cara.

-Y yo, mi amor, yo también. –apreté su pequeño cuerpo muy fuerte contra el mío. Necesitaba tenerle cerca, ahora más que nunca.

-¿Puedo pasar? –la cabeza de Beth se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. Llevaba a Emily dormida en brazos. Asentí y ella pasó, sentándose en la silla.

-Bella, había pensado que ahora necesitarás ayuda con los niños. Y no sé, ¿te molestaría que me quedara en tu casa? Sólo hasta un par de meses después de que des a luz. Para que no estés sola y ayudarte.

-Me parece bien. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo ahora.

-Gracias. –susurró sonriéndome, acunando a mi pequeña.

…

-¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que haces? –una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros se situó detrás de mí, colocando una de sus tersas manos en mi hombro.

Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, me miraban esperando una respuesta, y sus labios eran una fina línea de color carmín. Estaba seria, mi decisión la preocupaba. Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca que envolvía su perfecta figura. A pesar de todos los años que tenía, su cuerpo había detenido el paso del tiempo, mostrándola siempre joven y guapa.

-Sí, madre. Estoy seguro de lo que he hecho. Bien sabes que no estaba escrito en "El Gran Libro la muerte" de ese joven. –La explique por milésima vez-. Todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad, y sobre todo él. Qué no debió de llegar aquí de esa manera y con solo treinta y dos años. Le quedaba una larga vida por delante. –Suspiré y la miré a los ojos-. Cometimos un terrible error, y debíamos arreglarlo.

-Has cambiado la línea de la vida, El Gran Libro esta reescribiéndose. Espero que lo que has hecho no tenga consecuencias hijo mío. –Quitó la mano de mi hombro y se dio la vuelta para salir de mi dormitorio.

-Mandaré a alguien para que vigile. El nos mantendrá al tanto de todo lo que pasa. Pero estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. –Giró su cabeza para mirarme nuevamente y asintió. Después se marchó dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

…

A la mañana siguiente y después de que me hicieran unas cuantas pruebas para verificar que tanto el bebé como yo estábamos bien, me dejaron marchar del hospital.

Mi suegra me llevó hasta mi casa. Me quedé parada mirando la puerta de entrada de la casa que compramos cuando supimos que tendríamos a T.J.

_Hacía dos meses que nos enteramos que tendríamos a nuestro primer hijo. Estábamos tan felices. Llevábamos desde ese día intentando encontrar la casa adecuada para los tres, y estaba empezando a volver loco a Anthony con todas mis exigencias. Aquel día ya llevábamos diez casas, se estaba haciendo tarde, estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Anthony estaba por perder los nervios. No dejaba de golpear el suelo del coche con una pierna, de revolverse el pelo una y otra vez y de suspirar. Y lo peor es que a mí me hacía gracia, y él lo sabía. _

_-¿Vas a decidirte por una casa antes de que el niño tenga cinco años? –me preguntó irónico._

_-No lo sé, tú solo conduce hasta la siguiente casa, que el vendedor estará impacientándose porque no llegamos. Vamos más lento que una tortuga. – Y, para colmo, mis cambios de humor no ayudaban demasiado a ninguno de los dos. _

_Anthony suspiró y se quedó callado. Seguro que pensaba que sería lo mejor. Iba mirando por la ventana del coche viendo pasar todo demasiado despacio. Desde que supimos que estaba embarazada, Anthony llevaba el ritmo de los caracoles cuando conducía. Era exasperante. Bien sabía yo lo que corría cuando iba solo en el coche. Estábamos en un barrio residencial a las afueras de Nueva York. Quería una casa con un gran patio trasero donde el niño pudiese jugar y tuviese algún columpio, hacer meriendas con amigos y celebrar sus cumpleaños. Un patio delantero donde pudiese plantar yo algunas flores. Una cocina grande, para cocinar y no sentirme agobiada. Mínimo cuatro habitaciones, un salón de juegos para que el niño jugase cuando llovía, y muchas cosas más. Hasta ahora no habíamos encontrado nada igual, pero tenía el presentimiento de que pronto lo haríamos. _

_Mi primer pensamiento al entrar a aquel barrio residencial -con una gran seguridad, que le daba un par de puntos extras-, era que las casas eran preciosas. Todas seguían el mismo estilo y estaban pintadas de blanco, con decoraciones negras. Y parecían espaciosas. Con grandes jardines delanteros y seguro que los patios traseros serían aún más grandes. Vi unos cuantos niños jugando por las anchas aceras seguidos de sus madres. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al imaginarme a mi bebé siendo así de grande. _

_Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando lo vi. Era una casa algo más grande que el resto, rodeada por una valla de madera de cerezo. Las paredes eran de color marfil, y el tejado de pizarra, totalmente negro. Varios árboles y flores adornaban el jardín delantero, y aunque había escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal, me parecía la casa perfecta. Era como si me llamase. Y, además un bonito cartel de se vende estaba clavado en el suelo, al lado del camino de entrada._

_-¡Para! –grité._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? –me preguntó preocupado, parando el coche aún lado de la carretera, justo enfrente de la casa de mis sueños._

_-Sí y no._

_-¿Cómo? No sé leer mentes. –como ya dije antes, Anthony no estaba de humor. _

_-He encontrado la casa. –abrí la puerta del coche y me baje. _

_-Bella. ¿Cómo que has encontrado la casa? Todas estas están ocupadas y vamos a llegar tarde a nuestro destino. El vendedor, ¿recuerdas? –comenzó a hablarme como si hablase a un bebé. _

_-Que le den por saco al vendedor. He encontrado la casa. –Le miré, clavándole pequeñas estacas imaginarias en su torso-. ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí?_

_-¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó cubriéndose la cara con las manos y tirando de algunos mechones de su cabello. _

_-Allí. –señalé la casa que se encontraba delante de nuestras narices. Él levantó la vista y se quedó mirándola-. ¿Qué te parece? –pregunté._

_-No está mal. _

_-Perfecto, porque nos la quedamos. _

_-Pero si ni siquiera la has visto. –cada vez se alteraba más. _

_-Da lo mismo, es la casa perfecta. –le sonreí guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndome a la puerta para hablar con los propietarios. _

Eran tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos perfectos y no tan perfectos en aquel lugar. Cada palabra de amor y cada discusión. No podía entrar, simplemente no podía. Era demasiado para mi dañado corazón.

-¿Bella?

-Beth, ¿puedes entrar y coger de mi armario aquel vestido negro que me regalo Anthony cuando estaba embarazada de T.J.? Era su favorito, y me encantaría llevarlo puesto hoy.

-¿No vas a entrar Bella? –me sonrió, con una gran pena en sus ojos.

-No, no puedo. Preferiría esperarte en el coche.

-Claro, cielo. ¿Te cambias en casa de tú madre? –me cogió la mano para darme fuerzas.

-Sí. También coge los zapatos bajos que tengo debajo de la cama. Y el abrigo que me regaló Anthony este año por mi cumpleaños. Está en la parte izquierda, justo al lado del de terciopelo rojo.

-Vale cariño, enseguida vuelvo. –me volvió a sonreír y entró en la casa.

Me metí en el coche y descansé mi cabeza contra el frío cristal. Todos aquellos sentimientos me sobrepasaban.

Beth no tardó demasiado en volver con todas mis cosas y algunas más para los niños. Qué estarían presentes en el entierro.

Cuando acabe de vestirme, me monté en el asiento trasero del coche de mi padre junto a mis niños, cogiendo sus manitas. Necesitaba de ellos para mantenerme de pie, con las fuerzas suficientes para despedirme de Anthony.

Íbamos de camino al tanatorio, donde se estaba celebrando el velatorio y donde me despediría de él a solas. Solo él y yo. Después nos iríamos al cementerio, para enterrarle y cuando la ceremonia acabase a casa de mi suegra, donde toda su familia, amigos y conocidos le darían el último adiós. No sabría si podría soportarlo.

Cuando llegamos hicieron salir a todo el mundo de la sala donde se encontraba su cuerpo para dejarme a solas con él. Entré y cerraron la puerta a mis espaldas.

Miré su ataúd y al segundo las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Di un paso y luego otro, así, hasta que llegué a su lado. Se le veía tan tranquilo. Con los ojos cerrados como si durmiese. Llevaba puesto su traje y su corbata favoritos. Tenía varios trajes, pero ese era especial, era el que llevaba puesto cuando nació nuestro hijo. Cuando le llamé para decirle que estaba de parto, él se encontraba en medio de una reunión y no dudó ni un segundo en dejarlo todo para venir a buscarme. Fueron largas horas en una habitación del hospital, pero él no se cambió. Cuando T.J. decidió llegar al mundo, el traje ya estaba arrugado y con algunas manchas de café. Lo mandó limpiar y desde ese día solo se lo ponía para ocasiones especiales, o cuando necesitaba algo de suerte. Cogí una de sus manos que descansaban en su pecho, ahora inmóvil, y me la llevé a los labios. Todavía llevaba nuestro anillo de boda. Los sollozos casi no me dejaban respirar, pero no quería alejarme de él. Solté su mano, dejándola cuidadosamente colocada en su sitio. Acaricie su pelo y su cara. Estaba frío.

-Mi amor. –gemí dolorosamente. Agaché mi cabeza y le di un tierno beso en los labios, sin aliento-. Te amo, siempre.

-Bella, es la hora. –Me llamó mi madre a mis espaldas. Asentí, volví a tocarle la cara y me giré para marcharme. Era la hora del adiós.

…

-Era un gran hombre, un gran amigo, y estoy seguro de que mi querida amiga Bella estará de acuerdo conmigo en que era un gran esposo y padre. Lleno de vida. Tengo la certeza de que este donde este ahora no querría vernos tristes, ni llorar, pero era alguien tan importante para nosotros que no podemos hacer otra cosa. Lloramos porque no podremos volver a tenerlo a nuestro lado… -vi como a Emmett se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y su voz se partía. Dejó de hablar durante unos segundos cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Respiro y continuó hablando.

-"Era como un hermano para mi, y puedo sonreír al recordar todas las tonterías que hicimos en nuestros primeros años de Universidad. Cuando le conocí fue bastante cabrón conmigo, pero sabía que era un buen tío y no me rendí. Al final me demostró que no me equivocaba, fuimos inseparables desde entonces. Ahora me cuesta despedirme de él, pero sé que querría que lo hiciera con una sonrisa y eso es lo que haré, sonreiré por él, aunque solo sea un momento. –Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír a mí también-. Porque a él le gustaba reír, y no lo hacía siempre, pero lo hacía. Desde que conocía a su mujer la sonrisa no abandona su rostro, bueno, solo a veces. –Se rió y todos corearon su risa-. Esto me cuesta, pero… -se quedó callado mirando al cielo y luego miró a todos los asistentes al funeral que le mirábamos ansiosos por saber que iba a decir-, pero, Anthony, tío, ojala yo pueda tener una vida tan feliz como la tuya, y si estás viendo esto haz que caiga un rayo –todos nos quedamos en silencio, estupefactos por lo que acababa de decir-. Lo siento, me cuesta ponerme serio en momentos como este, los nervios me delatan-. Se disculpó-. Anthony, te queremos amigo, y te recordaremos por el resto de nuestros días. Siempre, hermano" –terminó de hablar y se dirigió hacia mí, se quedó de rodillas a mi lado apretando mi mano y haciéndole cosquillas a mi hijo, que estaba demasiado serio.

-¿Ya ha terminado mami? –me preguntó, mirando como echaban arena encima del ataúd de su padre.

-No hijo, ahora debemos poner una rosa encima de toda esa arena, después todo habrá terminado. –le besé en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y aguante las lágrimas, por él.

…

-Perdona Mary, ¿sabes dónde está la habitación de la señora Masen?

Llevaba media hora buscándola por toda la planta de maternidad, donde ayer la habían trasladado después de mucha insistencia por mi parte.

-Espera que lo miró. –Mary, la recepcionista del área buscó en el ordenador el apellido Masen, después de un minuto que pareció una eternidad me miró-. Se marchó hace un par de horas. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

-No, solo quería despedirme.

Aquellas palabras, el saber que se había marchado me dejaron un vacío inexplicable en mi interior. Un vacío que no entendía, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero estaba. El día anterior había tenido un par de operaciones de emergencia que duraron horas y cuando acabó mi turno era demasiado tarde para despedirme, así que me marche con la esperanza de encontrarla al día siguiente. Ahora esa esperanza, me había sido arrancada de golpe. Se había ido.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo. No ha sido fácil escribirlo porque hay partes en las que no he podido evitar echarme a llorar, y eso ha hecho que tarde más en escribir. Sólo deseo que os guste tanto como a mi, no se porque, pero este fic es especial para mi. Me llega de tal manera y cuesta mucho continuarlo después de escribir partes tan tristes. Las que lloréis leyendo esto, por favor no me matéis, jajaja._**

**_Me encanta T.J. ¿A quién le gusta ese pequeñín tan tierno? Yo le adoro._**

**_Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, duda, si os gusta o si por el contrario odiáis este fic, solo tenéis que hacer una cosa. Ir al botoncito que hay un poquito más abajo y dejarme un REVIEW. :) Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible._**

**_Agradecer por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos a: Musegirl17 ; Keytani ; Freckles03 ; Jennyteamedward ; ElizabethMallory, caro508 ; Elizabeth1485 ; Angel-Moon17 ;Marce Capuccino ; tina-nela . De verdad muchas gracias, vosotras me dais las fuerzas suficientes para continuar con este fic :D_**

**_Para cualquier cosa en mi perfil estan mi facebook y mi twitter ;) Nos leemos pronto, y dejen reviews.. ^^_**

**_¿Me hacéis un poquito feliz? Para conseguirlo solo tenéis que dejarme un Review. ¿Por fis? :(_**

**_Firmado: _**

**_H.D_**

**_Hasta pronto._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo. _****_Lo que se encuentra en cursiva son recuerdos del pasado de Bella, contados en primera persona._**

**__****__****_Caro508, no puedo contestarte al review por MP ya que lo tienes desactivado, así que te contesto por aquí. Lee al final. :D_**

**_Capítulo Beteado por Danny Cullen . Muchas gracias nena. :) _**

**_AVISO: SI SOIS SENSIBLES MEJOR TENED UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS CERCA. PUEDE QUE LLORÉIS._**

* * *

**3**

**"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo."  
**

**William Shakespeare**

Por extraño que parezca, el cielo no se encontraba en sintonía con mi estado de ánimo. El sol brillaba, y aunque hacía un frío helador, todo brillaba. Menos mi corazón.

Era un nuevo día y yo debía de empezar una nueva vida, por mucho que me pesase. Era tarde, sin embargo yo seguía dentro de mi habitación, aún con el pijama, mirando por la ventana. Veía a la gente pasear por la calle con sus parejas, sus hijos o mascotas. Sonrían. Les envidiaba. Mi corazón estaba sangrante gracias a las espinas allí clavadas, tan dolorosamente. Un río de lágrimas saladas bajaba desde mis ojos hasta mi barbilla. Mis ojos escocían por una noche de insomnio y tantas horas de llanto. Me sentía tan vacía, sin él.

-Bella. –Emmett entró en mi habitación con una bandeja llena de comida, que estaba casi segura de que no sería vaciada.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, sin hacer caso de la presencia de Emmett que me miraba con tristeza.

-Vamos, Bella, tienes que salir de aquí. No puedes quedarte siempre encerrada.

-Solo necesito estar sola. Por favor Emmett. –le supliqué.

-Yo también le echo de menos, pero debo de seguir con mi vida, como él hubiera querido. –Me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello-. Te duele, pero lo superaras. Además están T.J. y Emily. Te necesitan.

-Pero hoy no están aquí. –Me di la vuelta y enterré mi cara en su pecho, empapándolo con mis lágrimas-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía el que morir? Era joven. Estábamos esperando a nuestro tercer hijo, y ahora no lo conocerá.

-Bella. Shh… Tranquila, cariño. –me llevó con él hasta la cama y me obligó a sentarme a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarme, de consolarme.

-No lo entiendo. Éramos felices.

-Verte llorar me parte el alma, pequeña. Es duro. Para mí era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Lo sé.

De repente me soltó y se puso de pie, fue hasta el armario y empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa.

-Venga Bella, ahora mismo vas a comer algo. –Se me quedó mirando y me señaló con un dedo-. Por el bebé. Te vas a dar una ducha y cuando te vistas vamos a salir a pasear.

-No quiero. –protesté.

-Me da igual que no quieras. Tiene que darte el aire. ¿Me escuchas? –me ordenó.

-Está bien. Pero solo acepto porque sé que no vas a dejarme tranquila hasta que diga que sí.

Su sonrisa, me hizo sonreír a mí también. Era contagiosa.

-Así me gusta, buena chica.

-No me hables como si hablases con un perro. –le regañé.

-Está bien, está bien. –Levantó las manos en símbolo de derrota-. Iré a bajo a ordenar un poco la cocina. Tienes media hora. –se marchó cerrando la puerta, dejándome en la intimidad.

…

_Cuatro meses después…_

-¿Vas a volver a ir hoy? –me preguntó Beth, terminando de preparar el desayuno de mi pequeña.

-Si -. Suspiré.

Habían pasado cuatro largos meses desde aquella mañana en que cambio mi mundo tan estrepitosamente. Vivía en casa de mi suegra, ya que no había sido capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo en mi casa. Había tantos recuerdos, y era todo tan doloroso. Sobre todo cuando los niños estaban en la guardería. Estar sola en aquella casa era más dolor para mi corazón, así que mi suegra nos había abierto las puertas de su casa, temporalmente. No la habíamos vendido, no podía venderla. Pero tampoco podía vivir allí.

Había cogido por costumbre ir todos los domingos al cementerio a dejar flores frescas en la tumba de Anthony y quitar las que se ya se habían secado. Sentarme delante de ella y hablarle, de cómo iba todo. Era el único consuelo que tenía, y conseguía que mi dolor disminuyera por un par de horas. Y hoy no iba a ser menos. Mi embarazo estaba muy avanzado, y aunque me quedaran un par de semanas para salir de cuentas, podría ponerme de parto en cualquier momento, pero no iba a dejar de ir a verle por ello.

-Bella, podrías dar a luz en cualquier momento. Deberías quedarte en casa descansando. –me regañó sin apartar la vista de la papilla de Emily.

-Beth, necesito ir. Es lo único que me hace sentir bien. –había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos tenido la misma discusión.

-Lo sé, yo también perdí a mi marido, he iba todos los días a ver su tumba, pero esa no es la solución. Y además yo no estaba embarazada como tú.

-Voy a estar bien, solo estaré un rato y cuando vuelva me tumbaré en el sofá con los pies en alto para descansar. No va a pasar nada. –dije, terminando de comerme una tostada con mantequilla.

-Dios, eres tan cabezota como mi hijo. Ahora se porque hacías tan buena pareja. –Se tapó la boca de golpe y me miró con tristeza-. Bella, lo siento.

Beth tenía por costumbre evitar nombrar a Anthony y su pasado conmigo o con cualquier otra persona cuando yo estaba delante, para evitar hacerme sufrir.

-Tranquila, Beth. No pasa nada. No me molesta que hables de él.

-Pero… -balbuceó.

-Pero nada, es doloroso sí. Pero no puedes estar toda una vida sin nombrármelo, algún día tendré que superarlo.

-Y espero que sea pronto. Han pasado cuatro meses y todavía sigues de luto. –me levanté de la mesa y recogí los restos de mi desayuno.

-Será mejor que me vaya preparando para irme. Cuando se levanten los diablos dales un beso de mi parte y diles que les quiero mucho.- Beth asintió.

-Lo haré. Y llévate el móvil, quiero que me llames si empiezas a encontrarte mal. Mandaré a alguien a buscarte. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

En cuanto acabé de asearme me metí en mi coche y emprendí el camino hacia el cementerio. Conocía el trayecto de memoria, lo hacía casi sin darme cuenta, siempre metida en mis pensamientos. Tardé muy poco en llegar allí, y compré un ramo de lirios en un puesto a la entrada del cementerio. La señora que los vendía ya me conocía debido a mis habituales visitas, y me lo dio sin ni siquiera tener que pedírselo. Los lirios azules eran las flores favoritas de Anthony, algo femenino, pero le encantaban. Solía decir que le recordaban a mí. En nuestra boda había lirios azules por todos lados por petición de él.

Caminé entre las tumbas, bañada por los cálidos rayos del sol y envuelta en el suave cantar de los pájaros. Hacía un día espléndido para estar a principios de abril. La lápida de mi amado espeso se encontraba en una esquina del cementerio y enfrente de ella había un banco de piedra sin respaldo, a simple vista parecía incómodo, pero para mí era perfecto. Ya que me permitía estar sentada mientras hablaba con él.

Retiré las flores secas y coloqué cuidadosamente las nuevas en un jarrón con agua al lado de la lápida.

_"Anthony Jaxon Masen_

_Amado hijo, esposo y padre._

_Vivió mientras estuvo vivo._

_No lloréis porque no me he ido, siempre permaneceré_

_En vuestros corazones."_

Leer aquella frase que iba detrás de su nombre siempre me hacía reír. Recordaba cuando hablábamos del futuro, cuando fuésemos ya viejos y estuviésemos a punto de morir. El decía que quería tener algo original en su tumba, una frase única, graciosa, que le definiera. Estuvo durante mucho tiempo dándole vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que al final encontró lo que buscaba. Y yo como buena esposa mandé que la pusieran aunque con una bonita y nada graciosa frase debajo. Por supuesto.

Me senté en el banco y me quité el pañuelo de seda que envolvía mi cuello protegiéndolo del frío. Como siempre iba vestida de negro, hasta el último detalle. Me quedé mirando la tumba por largo rato, sin decir nada, solo observando. No sabía por dónde empezar, hacía una semana de la última vez que había ido a verle, pero habían pasado tantas cosas.

-Emily cada día se parece más a ti. –Sonreí al pensar en mi hija-. Tiene tú ingenio y también tú mal genio, todo hay que decirlo. –me reí-. Sigue a T.J. en todas sus travesuras y es difícil seguirles el ritmo. T.J. poco a poco está superando lo tuyo, todas las noches me pregunta si también estás ahí para darle las buenas noches, pero ya no está triste todo el día. Poco a está volviendo a ser un niño normal. Tiene un festival en la guardería dentro de un mes, eso le tiene tan feliz. Emily ya habla tanto. –Me pase una mano por el rostro para eliminar las pocas lágrimas que habían caído-. Oh, Anthony, te echo tanto de menos. Eras mi mundo y estoy tan perdida sin ti.

Volví a quedarme en silencio. Mi espalda me dolía de estar tanto tiempo sentada en aquel banco, y estaba comenzando a sentir una pequeña presión en el bajo vientre que me señalaba que debía marcharme ya de allí, pero no quería moverme. Una oleada de viento me revolvió el pelo, metiéndose dentro de mí, haciéndome temblar de frío.

-Perdone señora, se le ha caído… -me volví para saber quién era la persona que me hablaba, y lo primero que vi fueron unos preciosos ojos verdes que se me hicieron demasiado familiares.

-Señora Masen. –aquel extraño me llamo por mi nombre, lo que debía de significar que le conocía de algo, pero no recordaba de que.

-¿Le conozco? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Señora Masen, me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Se acuerda de cuando estuvo ingresada en el hospital hace unos meses? –entonces una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza de golpe, recordándolo.

-Usted es el doctor que me atendió. Qué consiguió que me pasasen a planta para poder ver a mis hijos. –le sonreí. Le había querido agradecer lo que hizo por mí, pero no le encontré al día siguiente. Había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que me había olvidado de él.

-El mismo. Aunque no soy doctor, por ahora. –Me devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó señalando el banco.

-Claro. ¿A qué se refiere con que no es doctor?

-Estoy haciendo la residencia. Todavía me falta año y medio para convertirme en un verdadero médico. Y ganas no me faltan.

-Señor Cullen, quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mí aquel día. Era muy importante para mí. –me llevé una mano al corazón, dándole las gracias.

-No tiene por qué darlas, y llámeme Edward, sino le importa. –me pidió.

-Bien Edward, tú puedes llamarme Bella. –Hice un gesto de dolor llevándome una mano al costado. Debía de marcharme de allí antes de que los dolores fueran más fuertes.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –en sus ojos pude ver un sentimiento de preocupación. Estar cerca de él me transmitía paz, como si le conociera de toda la vida.

-Sí, es solo que parece que voy a tener al bebé.

-¿Ahora? –se tensó.

-No, ahora no, pero pronto. –se levantó y me ofreció una de sus manos.

-Permíteme llevarla a su casa o al hospital. Donde prefieras.

-No hace falta he traído mi coche. –quise levantarme, pero otra contracción estuvo a punto de hacerme caer, de no ser por Edward, que me agarró por la cintura con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

-No puedes conducir así, déjame llevarte. –volví a sentir otra contracción, cada vez eran más seguidas, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Me iba a ser imposible conducir así.

-Está bien.

-¿Casa u hospital? –me preguntó llevándome hasta la salida del cementerio.

-Creo que a este ritmo lo mejor será ir hacia el hospital. Si no nos damos prisa lo tendré por el un intento de bromear, pero fallé en mi cometido.

-Tranquila, he estudiado para traer niños al mundo. Y he asistido varios partos, no debes preocuparte, estás en buenas manos.

-Eso me deja más tranquila... Ay. –me quejé.

Al salir del cementerio, la anciana de las flores me vio y vino corriendo hacia mí.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? –se notaba preocupada.

-El bebé ya viene. –sus ojos brillaron, fue corriendo hacía el puesto de flores. Cuando estaba entrando en el coche de Edward llegó nuevamente a mi lado y me tendió una rosa naranja. Era preciosa.

-Un regalo para la mamá. –me sonrió-. Ya me presentarás a tu niño cuando vuelvas por aquí. Estaré esperando para conocerle.

-Gracias, Lis. Lo traeré pronto.

-Eso espero. –se despidió y Edward cerró la puerta del coche, sentándose unos segundos después en el asiento del conductor.

-Tenemos media hora hasta el hospital. ¿Aguantarás? –preguntó mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

-Creo que sí. Voy a llamar a mi suegra para avisarla. –saqué el teléfono y marqué su número.

_-Bella, ¿qué sucede? –oí su voz. Se notaba preocupada-. _

_-Abu, ¿es mami? Quiero hablar con ella. –escuché a lo lejos la voz de T.J._

_-Ahora no, luego. –Le regañó Beth-¿Bella?_

_-Beth, voy de camino al hospital. _

_-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que estás conduciendo tú? –preguntó histérica-. Mira que eres cabezota. _

_-Tranquila, me he encontrado con un viejo amigo y me está llevando él, no te preocupes. _

_-Está bien, vamos para el hospital. Yo llamaré a tus padres. Tú solo ocúpate de traer a ese bebé sano al mundo. –colgó sin que me diera tiempo a contestarla._

-¿Niño o niña? –me preguntó intentando distraerme.

-Ni idea. Anthony y yo decidimos esperar al parto para saberlo.

-Tienes más hijos-. Afirmó.

-Dos, un niño y una niña. –le sonreí como pude, debido al fuerte dolor de las contracciones.

-Entonces será bien recibido ese bebé, sea lo que sea. -Edward de repente golpeó el volante y maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un atasco, voy a tener que tomar otro camino, pero tardaremos más.

-No importa, la cuestión es que lleguemos.

-¿Tus otros partos fueron rápidos? –se interesó.

-El segundo sí, ¿por qué?

-Solo por saber, tengo que prepárame si ese bebé quiere nacer en mi coche. De todas formas mientras no…. –se calló de golpe al escuchar un ruido de agua cayendo-. Da igual-. Dijo empezando a reírse y metiéndose por una calle secundaría, para nuestra mala suerte un semáforo nos hizo parar.

Empecé a respirar como enseñaban en las clases de preparación al parto, intentando mitigar el dolor de las contracciones cada vez más seguidas y dolorosas. La presión en mi bajo vientre se estaba volviendo insoportable y tenía unas ganas terribles de empujar, que evitaba mordiéndome con fuerza mi labio inferior.

Edward me miró serio y torció por una calle en dirección contraria al hospital.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-El hospital está a quince minutos, sin atascos o sin semáforos en rojo, si tenemos que pararnos cada dos minutos tardaremos el doble. Mi apartamento esta a un par de calles de aquí, y me parece que tienes ganas d empujar. Así que decide, -me dio a elegir-, das a luz en el asiento incómodo de un coche o en una cama donde puedas tumbarte y estar más cómoda.

Me lo pensé durante unos segundos, y por fin respondí.

-La segunda idea me parece mejor. –me cogió una mano y me la apretó para darme fuerzas.

-Buena chica.

En menos de dos minutos detuvo el coche frente a un edificio de apartamentos y me ayudó a bajar. Subimos por el ascensor hasta la sexta planta y llamó al timbre repetidas veces hasta que un joven rubio de ojos azules abrió.

-Edward, tío, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó asombrado, viendo mi cara de dolor y agarrándome la tripa.

-¿Tenemos toallas limpias? –me llevó dentro de la casa hasta un salón con pocos muebles y un tanto desordenado, o mejor dicho, bastante desordenado.

-Emm, si. La muy amable de Esme ha vino está mañana temprano para prepararnos la comida y hacer la colada, y dijo que eras un hijo muy poco agradecido y que limpiaras tu esta pocilga.

-Bien, lleva a mi cuarto las toallas limpias y un poco de agua. Ah, y los guantes de látex.

-Vale, ¿pero qué pasa? –Estaba desconcertado, mirando de Edward a mí.

-¿Eres idiota? –Le espetó Edward-. Está de parto y va a tener al bebé ya. Así que daté prisa-. Ordenó metiéndome en una habitación, que por suerte estaba más limpia que el resto de la casa-. Tranquila Bella, el dolor pasará pronto.

Me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama, y me quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. En otras circunstancias me hubiera sentido muy incómoda, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en empujar. Sólo quería eso. Me levantó las rodillas y separó mis piernas todo lo que pudo para mirar por encima haber si veía la cabeza del bebé.

-Todavía no corona, pero no tardará.- me comentó-. ¡Jasper! –llamó a su amigo a gritos.

-¡Ya va! –le contestó el tal Jasper entrando en la habitación con los brazos llenos de toallas y con unos guantes en la mano.

Se los dio a Edward, quien se los puso en seguida y me inspeccionó, algo muy incómodo. Levantó la vista, sonriéndome para calmarme.

-¿Quieres empujar Bella? –Yo asentí frenéticamente con la frente llena de sudor-. Jasper, ponte a su lado y ayúdala a levantar la cabeza. –Jasper hizo lo que Edward le indicó-. Bien, Bella, ya sabes cómo hacerlo, así que no tengo que decirte nada. Solo empuja cuando yo te lo diga. ¿Vale? –asentí de nuevo.

Sentí una nueva contracción, y cuando Edward me dijo comencé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas. Repetimos la misma operación un par de veces más hasta que Edward habló.

-¡Ya le veo la cabeza! Vamos Bella, un poco más y pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos.

Seguí empujando, notando como primero la cabeza y después el resto del cuerpo de mi bebé abandonaba mi cuerpo para empezar a vivir. Cuando noté que mi tripa descendía escuche el sonido más maravilloso de todos llenar la habitación. Mi bebé lloraba. Levanté la vista mientras un par de lágrimas de alegría salían de mis ojos y vi a mi hijo en los brazos de Edward, apretando los ojos y agitando sus manitas y piececitas. Cogiendo mucho aire con sus pulmones.

-¡Es un niño! –gritó Edward con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-He tenido un niño… -susurré, mientras reía y lloraba. Todo al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitar acordarme de Anthony y de lo feliz que habría estado en este momento.

Edward me puso al niño en brazos y Jasper se retiró de mi lado para coger una toalla, poniéndola encima de mi hijo, limpiando la sangre que le cubría. Mi pequeño empezó a calmarse encima de mi pecho y abrió sus ojitos poco a poco dejándome ver un precioso color azul, que dentro de unos cuantos meses empezarían a cambiar de color. Tenía algo de pelo, pero era tan rubio que apenas se veía. Le acaricie la cara y le di besitos en su pequeñita nariz.

-Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.- nos avisó Jasper antes de salir de la habitación.

-Es precioso. –susurré.

-Sí, tienes un niño muy guapo-. Edward ya se había quitado los guantes, después de cortar el cordón separándome de mi hijo-. ¿Sabes cómo vas a llamarle? –se sentó a mi lado y acarició la espalda de mi bebé.

-Anthony y yo habíamos pensado en algún nombre, pero por encima, íbamos a decidirlo cuando naciera. –suspiré-. Ahora no está y quiero que lleve su nombre. Este pequeño no le conocerá, pero tendrá un recuerdo para siempre de su padre.

-Hola Anthony –le saludó tocándole la mejilla.

-Anthony Edward Masen.

-¿Edward? – se separó de mi, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Ha llegado al mucho gracias a ti, si no hubieras aparecido de la nada creo que hubiera tenido que dar a luz sola en el cementerio, o en mi coche. No sé que es peor.

Edward se rió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, incrédulo.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con que lleve mi nombre, aunque no vaya a utilizarlo, pero sí así lo quieres está bien.

-Por cierto, no te he preguntado, ¿por qué estabas en el cementerio?-. Le pregunté de manera suave, viendo como una sombra de tristeza se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-Cuando tenía diez años mi madre tuvo una niña, yo ya tenía una hermana. La llamaron Bree, -empezó a contarme-, y al principio todo iba bien, pero cuando tenía un año y poco comenzó a ponerse mala. Solo eran unos resfriados, que fueron yendo a más. Al poco tiempo la diagnosticaron leucemia. Estuvo en tratamiento durante muchos años, y cuando el tratamiento dejó de hacer efecto, la hicieron un trasplante. Lo rechazó y unos meses después, algo más tarde de lo que dijeron los médicos murió. Tenía doce años-. Me sonrió como si nada de lo que me acabara de contar le afectara-. Hoy hubiera cumplido dieciocho. Mi madre no suele ir porque todavía la duele, así que voy yo por ella a llevarla algunas flores.

-Lo siento, Edward. –le agarré de una mano, y le sonreí.

-No pasa nada.

En ese momento la cabeza de Jasper asomó por la puerta.

-Ya ha llegado la ambulancia. –asentí.

Me tumbaron en una camilla junto a mi pequeño y nos marchamos de aquella casa. Edward se quedó allí con Jasper, para limpiar las sábanas y toallas que se habían ensuciado con mi sangre. No sabía si volvería a verle.

…

En el hospital todo era tan tranquilo. El silencio reinaba por todas las cosas, y si estaba muy atenta podía escuchar la respiración de Tony que dormía plácidamente en una cuna al lado de mi cama, bien tapadito con una manta azul y un gorro del mismo color cubriendo el poco pelo que tenía. Estaba sola en la habitación, algo aburrida. Había llegado al hospital un par de horas atrás y hasta hacía unos pocos minutos me habían tenido en recuperación para controlar mi estado después del parto, a pesar de que me canse de decir que me encontraba bien. En recuperación no se admitían visitas, así que había estado en soledad con mi pequeño desde entonces.

Sin embargo, la familia al completo incluyendo a Emmett, entraron en la habitación como una mala tempestad. Haciendo demasiado jaleo y despertando a Tony, que los hizo callar a todos con su potente llanto.

-Por Dios, como llora. –comentó mi madre, que salió corriendo para cogerle en brazos y acunarlo por toda la habitación. El movimiento le calmó y cerró los ojos volviendo a dormirse.

Todos rodearon a mi madre, para verle. No dejaron de piropearle en todo momento, sin embargo T.J. estaba demasiado callado. Cuando habló todos callaron estupefactos por el gracioso comentario de mi hijo.

-Es una bola de billar. Su calva brilla. –un minuto es lo que aguantaron en silencio, porque después se echaron a reír. Yo incluida.

-Estoy bien, gracias. –Respondí irónicamente a una pregunta que nadie me había hecho, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados con Tony-. Y T.J. Tony no es una bola de billar, tiene poco pelo y brilla porque es rubio. –le regañé a lo que él me hizo un puchero.

-Pero mami…

-Pero mami no.

-Mi niña, ¿cómo te encuentras? –me preguntó mi padre viniendo a abrazarme.

-Bien, llevaba tiempo sin sentirme así. Aunque también estoy algo triste.-me acarició el pelo y me sonrió.

-Tú siempre tan inoportuna, Bells. ¿No podías esperar a mañana para que hubiera podido degustar la deliciosa comida de Beth? –hizo un gesto raro con las manos, como si estuviera enfadado, bastante gracioso.

-Emmett no cambiarás nunca.

-Y así me quieres. –me guiñó un ojo y me apuntó con sus dedos índices.

Yo no pude más que echarme a reír. Emmett siempre sería Emmett. Y sí, así lo quería. No podría ser de otra forma.

…

El llanto de Tony me despertó de un profundo sueño. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, pero para mí todavía era de noche. Me había tocado un bebé llorón, que no me dejó dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Estaba que me subía por las paredes del cansancio que tenía. Solo podía pensar en dormir.

Me levanté y lo cogí para darle el pecho. Beth me había traído el día anterior la bolsa con la ropa y todo lo que necesitaría los dos días que estaría ingresada. Me destapé la parte de arriba del camisón y después de una larga lucha con Tony, que no quería cogerse al pecho, pude empezar a darle de mamar.

Cuando ya llevaba unos minutos así, llamaron a la puerta y antes de esperar a que diese permiso entraron. Era Edward junto a su amigo Jasper, que venían con una gran carga de globos, flores y un enorme oso de peluche.

-Buenos días. –saludaron los dos alegremente.

Me cubrí con la manta de Tony el pecho para que no vieran nada, y les devolví el saludo entre bostezos.

-¿No te deja dormir? –preguntó Jasper intentando no reírse.

-Pues no. –Respondí, asesinándole con la mirada-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Tenemos turno, y pensamos en pasar a visitarte antes de empezar. ¿Cómo estás? –me explicó Edward.

-Cansada.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Se porta mal?

-Mas que portarse mal, es muy llorón. Creo que no he dormido más de dos horas seguidas, y que no volveré a dormir en meses.

-Vaya, pues suerte. – Edward dejó un papel en una cómoda al lado de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta-. Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya-. Señaló el papel-. Ahí tienes mi número por si algún día te apetece hablar. –sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse y aquello me pareció muy gracioso.

-Está bien. –se giró para marcharse, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta le llamé-. Edward.

-Sí. –Me miró, esperando a que continuara-. Gracias, por todo.

-No tienes porque darlas Bella. Para cualquier cosa ya tienes mi número. No dudes en llamarme. Adiós.

-Adiós. –me despedí.

Miré a Tony, que comía tranquilamente, sin percatarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No pude evitar pensar en mi marido. Pensar en él me ponía siempre triste, pero ahora al ver la cara de Tony me debatía entre dos sentimientos: gozo y alegría por el perfecto ser que habíamos creado y pena, agonía por no poder compartir ese momento tan especial con él. Y justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, algo se coló en mis pensamientos. O más bien alguien. Edward. Se me hacía demasiado familiar, sus ojos, era como si ya los hubiera visto antes, pero no recordaba donde. Y no era de aquel día en el hospital hacía cuatro meses, no, era de mucho antes. Algo me decía que no debía de seguir por esa línea de pensamientos, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que recordar dónde le conocía. Edward. Estaba segura de que no me olvidaría de él, y de que esa no sería la última vez que le viera.

* * *

**_Estoy loca de remate, hace poco que subí el segundo, ayer en la madrugada, pero todo tiene su explicación. He adelantado unos cuantos capítulos para poder subir todas las semanas, sin embargo tengo que llevar mañana mi ordenador a formatear (será lo mejor si lo quiero vivo por mucho tiempo) , así que como no sabía si podría subir nuevamente esta semana actualizo ahora. Espero que os haya gustado. :)_**

**_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿No entendéis algo? Para todo eso y mucho más dejen Review, contestaré gustosa a todos ellos._**

**_Agradecer por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos a: Musegirl17 ; Keytani ; Freckles03 ; Jennyteamedward ; ElizabethMallory, caro508 ; Elizabeth1485 ; Angel-Moon17 ;Marce Capuccino ; tina-nela; (en cada actualización iré sumando a mis nuevas lectoras sino os molesta, :D) ; Janalez ; HilduX; Yumel22 ; Tanya Denali Cullen Masen ; RoxCM ; Bella Masen Mckrty ; anekka ; Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, gracias, gracias de corazón por deteneros unos minutos de vuestras vidas para leer mis locuras. Me alegra el día saber que os gusta. :D_**

**_Caro508: Lo primero es darte las gracias por detenerte a escribirme un Review. Me has sacado un sonrisa (: Tranquila, como ya habrás visto aquí la tristeza de los primeros capítulos irá desapareciendo. Aunque yo no descartaría lo de la caja de pañuelos, puede que más adelante todas volvamos a llorar un poco, incluida yo al escribir, pero no es completamente seguro. Avisaré al principio cuando se necesiten, jeje. En cuanto a lo que me dices sobre T.J., su personaje está basado en alguien real. Mi sobrina, que tiene la misma edad y es igual de despierta y traviesa. Habla muy bien y se equivoca poco, pero más adelante veremos como va fallando en el vocabulario. Intentaré actualizar en cuanto recupere mi ordenador. Besos y gracias por el review. Y espero que no te moleste que te conteste por aquí, si es así solo tienes que decírmelo mediante un review._**

**_Aviso: En mi Twitter y en mi facebook aviso sobre las actualizaciones y pongo algún adelanto, para a las que les interese saber exactamente cuando voy a actualizar y más cosas solo tienen que entrar en mi perfil y seguirme en twitter (las seguiré de vuelta) o mandarme una solicitud al facebook. Gracias :D_**

**_¿Me hacéis un poquito feliz? Para conseguirlo solo tenéis que dejarme un Review. ¿Por fis? :(_**

**_Firmado: _**

**_H.D_**

**_Hasta pronto._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo. _****_  
_**

**_Freckles03 tu review me ha hecho feliz, ha sido especial. Y que narices, me has animado a publicar hoy así que este va dedicado a ti. :D_**

**_Lo que se encuentra en cursiva son recuerdos del pasado de Bella (textos largos) y si son cortos intercalados con letra normal son llamadas telefónicas._**

**_Capítulo Beteado por Danny Cullen . Muchas gracias nena. :)_**

**_AVISO: SI SOIS SENSIBLES MEJOR TENED UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS CERCA. PUEDE QUE LLORÉIS._**

* * *

**4**

**"La incertidumbre es una margarita cuyos pétalos no se terminan jamás de deshojar."**

**Mario Vargas Llosa**

Hacía un mes que no sabía nada de Edward. Prácticamente me había olvidado de él. Tony, T.J. y Emily consumían casi todo mi tiempo libre, el cual utilizaba para leer o ver alguna peli-basura de la televisión.

Sin embargo, ahora, el pequeño papel con su número de teléfono quemaba en mi mesilla de noche. Por alguna extraña razón T.J. y Emily habían decidido acostarse pronto porque según ellos estaban muy cansados, o por lo menos eso era lo que había dicho T.J., Emily simplemente se limitaba a repetir todo lo que su hermano decía. Era su sombra y Tony estaba profundamente dormido y no despertaría hasta dentro de tres horas, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo esperaba.

No tenía nada que hacer, había agotado todos mis libros y no quería repetirlos, en la televisión no echaban nada. Simplemente me aburría. Y aquí me encontraba yo, mirando un absurdo trozo de papel debatiéndome interiormente entre sí llamar o no llamar. Estúpida de mí. Parecía una colegiala adolescente preguntándose si llamar a su primer amor con las hormonas revolucionadas. ¿Y si estaba ocupado? ¿Se acordará de mí? ¿Estará trabajando? Era lo único que me preguntaba.

Sin pensarlo cogí el teléfono que reposaba en mi regazo y marqué aquel dichoso número que me estaba volviendo loca. El pitido que me advertía de que había señal y que Edward podría cogerlo en cualquier momento me alteró. ¿Cuelgo, no cuelgo? Empecé a preguntarme. Cuelgo, me decidí al fin. _"Total, el no tiene mi número, no sabrá que he sido yo, y seguro que no llama de vuelta para saber quien ha sido el que le ha llamado." _Me repetí una y otra vez para convencerme. Y justo cuando me disponía a colgar, alguien al otro lado de la línea habló.

-¿Diga? –Preguntó una voz de mujer-. ¿Hay alguien? –volvió a preguntar ya que yo no podía responder.

_"¿Acaso está en alguna cita y por mi llamada se la he jodido?" _ Intenté creer que no era así.

-¿Quién es mamá? –escuché la voz de Edward al fondo. Tonta de mí, solo era su madre.

-Ni idea hijo, no responde nadie.

-Pues cuelga, será alguna broma telefónica.

_"Habla, Bella, habla. No dejes que cuelgue. A saber cuando vuelves a encontrar el valor necesaria para volver a llamarle." _Me regaño mi sabía conciencia.

-Ho… hola –saludé.

-¡Oh! Pensé que no era nadie. ¿Quién eres? –preguntó aquella mujer amablemente.

-Me llamo Bella. –creo que la madre de Edward podía notar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

-¿Quieres hablar con Edward? –se escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la línea y la madre de Edward volvió a hablar-. Que tonta de mi, pero si es su teléfono. Claro que quieres hablar con él, por eso has llamado. Espera un segundo-. Escuché su dulce voz llamarle-. Edward, una jovencita llamada Bella quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola Bella.- la risa estruendosa de su madre se oía a lo lejos y la voz de Edward se notaba entrecortada.

-Hola Edward. Siento no haberte llamado antes, los niños me tenían muy ocupada. –me disculpé.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, deben de tenerte agotada. ¿Anthony ya duerme? –realmente le noté interesado por Tony.

-Es Tony, y no, duerme poco, creo que me ha salido hiperactivo-. El se rió-. Oye, creo que estás con tu familia y no quiero molestar, lo mejor sería que colgase. Ya sabes.

-No pasa nada, me gusta hablar contigo. Llegué a pensar que no me llamarías nunca.

Para mi mala suerte Tony empezó a llorar.

-Veo que Tony te reclama. Ahora tengo yo tu número no te me escaparás. –volvió a reírse-. Te dejó que le atiendas. Mañana te llamo. Adiós-. Colgó sin darme tiempo a despedirme, pero me dio igual.

Había algo en hablar con él, que me hacía sentir extraña.

…

Cuando escuché el llanto de Tony al otro lado de la línea, creo que me deprimí. Había estado días esperando que me llamara, pero cuando habían pasado más de dos semanas sin tener noticias de ella perdí todas las esperanzas. Ahora me había llamado, una llamada corta de solo unos pocos segundos, que me completo, pero a la vez me dejo vacío. Sabía que no existía solo yo. Ella tenía tres hijos, de los cuales, el pequeño vino al mundo con mi ayuda, y aunque solo le hubiera visto dos veces, le había cogido cariño. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que me hubiera molestado un poquito, solo un poquito, que se hubiera puesto a llorar justo cuando su madre se había decidido a llamarme. Por lo menos, sabía, que se acordaba de mí.

-Edward.- me llamó mi madre desde el salón.

Era domingo y tenía por costumbre desde que me había marchado de la casa de mis padres e ir dos domingos al mes para cenar con ellos y con mi hermana, que todavía no pensaba en independizarse.

-¿Qué quieres mamá? –pregunté haciéndome el tonto, ya que sabía por qué me había llamado.

-¿Quién es esa tal Bella? ¿Es tu novia? –empezó a interrogarme con una sonrisa traviesa asomándose en su cara.

-Solo es una amiga. –le respondí sin más para evitar que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

-Y yo soy monja. Vamos Edward, ¿no confías en tu madre? ¿Es tú novia, verdad? –el que no respondiese como ella quería a sus preguntas siempre la sacaba de quicio.

-No, mamá. Ya te he dicho que sólo es una amiga.

-Una amiga que se ha quedado callada cuando ha visto que otra mujer contestaba al teléfono. Estaba celosa. Y ahora la verdad hijo mío, se sentó en el sofá palmeando el hueco que tenía a su lado para que me sentara con ella-. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Sus estudios? ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué se dedican sus padres? ¿Los conoces? ¿Por qué no me las has presentado? –empezó a disparar una pregunta tras otra cuando me senté a su lado, mareándome.

-Mamá, tranquila, respira. –la dije, poniendo más énfasis a mis palabras agitando mi manos que todavía agarraban mi móvil-. Haber, espera que recuerde todas tus preguntas-. Hice memoria y comencé a responder-. Creo que tiene veintiocho, si, tiene veintiocho. La verdad, no sé si tiene estudios. ¿De dónde es? No lo sé, pero me supongo que de aquí. Sus padres no se a que se dedican y no, no los conozco. ¿Por qué no te la he presentado? Esa es muy fácil, la conozco desde hace cinco meses, pero hace un mes empezamos a hablar, bueno fue solo un día, y después de un mes me ha llamado. Como he dicho solo somos amigos.

-¿Te la has llevado a la cama? No, espera, no me digas que es lesbiana-. Preguntó asombrada.

-Ni me he acostado con ella, ni es lesbiana. Y por mucho que hubiera querido acostarme con ella no hubiera podido, ni cuando la conocí ni hace un mes. –mi madre entrecerró los ojos y me miró muy raro.

-¿Por qué no hubieras podido? ¿Es que está casada? No iras a romper una matrimonio, hijo mío. –se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de indignación.

-¿De dónde sacará toda esa imaginación? –le pregunté al techo. Respiré hondo y la miré muy seriamente a los ojos-. A ver si con esto te queda todo claro mamá.-Volvía a coger aire y comencé, me sé su edad porque lo leía en su informe médico, ni si quiera se lo pregunté, soy idiota. –me golpeé en la cara con la mano que sostenía el móvil. Por cierto, dolió-. No te voy a decir porque estaba en el hospital, secreto médico, pero es viuda, desde hace cuatro meses. Tiene tres hijos, y al pequeño, de un mes, la ayudé a traerlo al mundo en mi apartamento porque no llegábamos al hospital. ¿Contenta? –pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Pobrecilla-. Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca y pude ver sus ojos llorosos-. Olvídate de meterla en tú cama-. Me golpeó en la cabeza una vez que había pasado la fase del asombro-. Necesita un amigo, eso es lo que necesita. Más te vale llamarla pronto, quedar con ella y hacerla superar su tristeza. ¿Me escuchas Edward?

Respiré diez veces como me enseñaron cuando era pequeño para evitar dar malas contestaciones, me mordí la lengua y unos pocos segundos después ya estaba preparado para hablar sin ofender a mi madre.

-Mamá, te he escuchado, y eso no tenías porque decírmelo. No pienso acostarme con ella, ya te dije que solo era una amiga.

-Ay, hijo, he visto la sonrisa de tus ojos cuando te he dicho que era ella. –suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Mamá, solo estaba feliz por saber de ella. Estaba preocupado, -la mentí-, no tenía su número ni sé donde vive, así que no he podido contactar con ella desde el día siguiente al nacimiento de Tony.

-Solo, espera un tiempo para declararte. Ahora te rechazaría, y se amable con sus niños. Han perdido a su padre, deben de estar tristes. Pórtate bien con ellos y hazlos sonreír. Que se olviden de sus problemas cuando estén contigo. –En ese momento decidí desconectar de todo lo que mi madre me estaba diciendo y me puse a contar una a una todas las maderas del suelo. Un juego sumamente entretenido e interesante, nótese mi sarcasmo.

No podía con mi madre, era superior a mis fuerzas. Si tu decías negro, ella decía blanco, no te permitía hablar y encima te daba una lista de mil razones de porque tenía que ser blanco y no negro. La quería, pero a veces era insoportable.

…

-Mamá, Emily ha rompido la puerta de mi coche favorito. –vino corriendo T.J. a tumbarse en mi regazo, con su cara bañada en lágrimas. Le senté y sequé su cara con mis manos.

-Se dice, ha roto, y no te preocupes, mami encontrará un coche igual al que ha roto tu hermana, cielo. –le consolé.

-¡No lo entiendes! –Me gritó apartando mis manos de un manotazo-. Era el coche que papi me regalo antes de marcharse. El Materati dorado. Decía que me compraría uno igual cuando fuese mayor. Porque él tuvo un coche así cuando pudo conducir, y quería que yo tuviese el mismo que él. –se notaba que estaba muy enfadado, aunque hubiera bajado el tono de voz.

-Cariño, intentáremos arreglarlo. ¿De acuerdo? Y si no podemos en casa, mami buscará a alguien que lo deje como nuevo. ¿Quieres? –el asintió y volvió a abrazarme fuertemente.

Estuvo un rato callado, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo, con su cara enterrada en mi pecho. Desde que nació Tony, T.J. estaba demasiado raro. Su comportamiento no era el de siempre. Ni cuando murió Anthony le había visto tan mal.

-Cielo, ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunté tiernamente.

-Nada-. Su voz sonó ahogada contra mi camiseta.

-T.J. sabes que no puedes mentirle a mami.

-No me pasa nada-. Su voz se notaba tan triste que me partía el corazón.

-Vamos Ty, sabes que puedes confiar en mami. –acaricié su pelo. Me agarró aun más fuerte.

-Desde que nació Tony tú ya no quieres estar conmigo.-Aquellas simples palabras me partieron el corazón.

T.J. estaba celoso de Tony y de toda la atención que le prestaba por ser un bebé. Se sentía apartado, y aquello me dolió. Nunc a quise hacer sentir a mi pequeño monstruito menos importante que su hermano.

-Te equivocas, cariño. Sí que quiero estar contigo.

-Mientes. –gritó.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? –quise saber sorprendida.

T.J. se quedó callado, sin dejar de soltarme.

-Mi vida. –Le aparté delicadamente para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero él tenía la vista desviada a un punto inespecífico del salón-. Qué pase mucho tiempo con Tony no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo, que vaya abandonarte o que deje de amarte. Siempre serás mi niño.- le acaricié la mejilla y por fin me miró a los ojos.

-Pero mami, Tony lleva el nombre de papá, siempre estas con él, casi no vienes con nosotros al parque y cuando hay que ir a compar nunca vienes. Emily y yo tenemos que ir con la abu. Es muy aburrida-. Se explicó lo mejor que pudo alargando la palabra muy. Yo no pude evitar reírme por su racionamiento.

-Que Tony se llame igual que tu papá no significa nada. Tu segundo nombre es el segundo nombre de tu padre, y Emily no tiene ninguno de los nombres de papá. Y eso no quiera decir que no la quiera, o que no te quiera a ti. Os amo a los tres.

-Pero echas de menos a papá, y como Tony lleva su nombre… -bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nervioso.

Respiré hondo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que él lo entendiera. Nunca pensé llegar a tener una conversación como esta con T.J. No estaba preparada, pero aún así, tenía que hacerlo lo mejor que podía. No me podía permitir ver a mi niño sufrir.

-Sí, claro que hecho de menos a papá, pero vosotros me hacéis feliz, y siempre le echaré de menos. Sabes que le quería mucho, ¿verdad? –T.J. asintió-. Tengo que pasar mucho tiempo con Tony, porque es solo un bebé y no sabe hacer nada solo. ¿Lo entiendes? –agitó su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo-. No voy mucho al parque porque Tony no deja a mamá dormir por las noches, siempre llora. Y por el día estoy tan cansada, que cuando la abuela os lleva al parque yo aprovechó para dormir un rato y poder jugar con vosotros cuando llegáis a casa, pero cuando Tony duerma más prometo llevarte todos los días al parque, y también a Emily. –me miraba atentamente, intentando comprender todo lo que decía. Después de un par de minutos en silencio, al fin pareció entenderlo todo.

-¿Me pometes ir al parque cuando Tony duerma mucho? ¿Y me juras que no has dejado de quererme? –todo aquello era tan importante para él. Le sonreí quitándole algunos mechones de pelo de la cara.

-Por su puesto Ty. Te lo prometo. Y nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, ¿vale? –el asintió y me abrazó de nuevo.

-Te quiero mamá. –masajeé su espalda durante un largo rato. Me sentía completa cuando mi hijo me abrazaba de esa manera. Necesitaba tanto amor, y yo estaba dispuesta a dárselo sin pensármelo.

El silencio reinaba a nuestro alrededor casi por completo, lo único que le impedía ser el rey era mi pequeña niña jugando en el piso de arriba con dios sabe que. Estaba tan a gusto abrazando a T.J., no tenía ganas de soltarle, pero el inoportuno timbre de mi móvil me saco de mi burbuja de amor y felicidad con mi hijo.

T.J. se separó de mí, cogí mi móvil y se lo enseñé.

-¿Puedo cogerlo? –le pregunté. Ahora estábamos en un momento especial entre madre e hijo y no quería molestarle.

Asintió y descolgué cuando el volvía abrazarme, torciendo su carita para mirarme hablar. Cuando me llevé el móvil al oído le escuche saludarme.

-_Hola Bella-. Sonreí al escucharle._

-Hola Edward-. T.J. arrugó la frente al escuchar el nombre de la persona con quien hablaba, o mejor dicho al darse cuenta de que era un hombre.

_-¿Tony ya se porta mejor por las noches? –se interesó. Era tan tierno._

-Bueno, duerme algo más, pero no lo suficiente-. Me reí.

_-Por algo se empieza. _

-¿Quién es mamá? –preguntó mi entrometido niño.

-Un amigo, T.J. –le contesté porque sabía que si no lo hacía no pararía hasta que lo hiciera.

_-¿Es tú hijo mayor? _

-Sí. Estábamos pasando algo de tiempo juntos, solo él y yo. ¿Verdad que si campeón? –alargué la mano y haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa, lo que le arrancó un par de carcajadas.

_-Siento haber interrumpido, pero te llamaba por algo en especial-. Dejó de hablar unos segundos para tragar saliva y continuó-. Verás, mañana tengo la mañana libre y había pensado que nos podríamos ver. –comenzó a tartamudear-. Los niños estarán en la guardería, supongo, y bueno, a Tony ya le conozco. Así que pensé que… -le interrumpí._

-Me encantaría quedar, pero T.J. tiene un festival en la guardería y no puedo perdérmelo.

_-Oh, bueno, entonces otro día…-esta vez el que le interrumpió fue T.J. _

-Mami, dile que puede venir. No tienes muchos amigos, además quiero conocerle. Para saber cuáles son sus intenciones-. Arrugó los labios en un gesto muy gracioso.

-T.J. –le regañé-. Estoy hablando por teléfono. Y estoy segura de que Edward tiene otras cosas que hacer.

_-En realidad…_

-¡Quiero que venga! –gritó cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

-¡T.J.!

_-Bella, no hace falta que te enfades. ¿Podrías poner el teléfono en altavoz para que pueda hablar con él? Solo si quieres claro.- me pidió. _

Respiré hondo e hice lo que me pidió. No podría ser tan malo. Además Edward le convencería de que no podía venir y listos. No es que no quisiera verle, era simplemente que sería incómodo estar con él y los niños corriendo alrededor nuestra. Sólo éramos amigos, pero mis hijos eran mi mayor tesoro y nuestra amistad tenía muy poco tiempo. No quería que se encariñaran con él y que luego yo pudiera discutir con Edward porque nuestra amistad era incompatible o algo y hacerles daño. Emily no se enteraba, pero T.J. todavía sufría por la pérdida de su padre. No quería que sufriera más y menos por mi culpa.

_-Hola, T.J., me llamo Edward-. Saludó muy amablemente._

-Lo sé, mi mamá te ha llamado así. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella? –lo preguntó, dejándome asombrada. ¡Éste niño!

-T.J. ¿De dónde has sacado esas cosas? –al final terminaría enfadándome de verdad.

_-Tranquila Bella, no pada nada. Sólo quiere proteger a su madre. –intentó calmarme. ¿Protegerme? -. Ey, campeón. No te preocupes, tu mamá y yo sólo somos amigos. _

-Pero ahora papá no está y no me fió de ti. Aunque seas solo su amigo, si la haces daño te perseguiré-. Estaba completamente decidido a cumplir su amenaza.

_-Hecho campeón. Te prometo no hacerla daño, y si no cumplo mi promesa podrás perseguirme. –T.J. asintió satisfecho por la respuesta de Edward._

-Entonces, ¿vienes mañana al festival?

_-Bueno, no creo que sea lo mejor. No quiero molestar._

-No molestarás porque quiero conocerte. ¿Te gustaría venir o no? –yo escuchaba estupefacta. ¿Cuándo T.J. se había hecho tan mayor y se había vuelto tan sobre protector?

_-Ir, me gustaría ir, pero…_

-Pues ya está. Mi guardería se llama Pandora.

_-T.J. creo que eso debería decidirlo tu madre.-me miró serio, con los brazos todavía cruzados, lo decía todo de verdad. No bromeaba. Y si decía que no le haría daño._

Pueden llamarme mala madre si así lo creen, si piensan que le mimo demasiado, que le doy todo lo que quiere. Normalmente las cosas no eran así, y sabía que aunque pareciera que él estaba superando la pérdida de su padre, todavía le llamaba por las noches, en sueños, pero le llamaba. No quería malcriarle, pero tampoco era capaz de verle infeliz. Solo quería verle sonreír todos los días o casi todos, como un niño normal y corriente. Y si tenía que ceder de vez en cuando en algunas cosas para que así fuera, lo haría. Su felicidad era lo primero para mí.

Suspiré en derrota y asentí.

-Puedes ir Edward.

_-Bella, no tienes por qué…_

-No, Edward, está bien, si que quiero que vengas, es sólo…-dudé durante unos minutos entre sí decirlo o no-. Es complicado, mañana te lo cuento mejor cuando te vea. ¿Vale?

_-Vale. Entonces mañana nos vemos. ¿A qué hora debo ir? –preguntó. _

-Sobre las nueve y media estaría bien. No empieza hasta las diez, pero quiero coger un buen sitio. –expliqué.

Después de concretar la hora nos despedimos y colgué mirando mal a T.J. Al final ese chiquitín se había salido con la suya. Creo que me tenía comiendo de su pequeña mano.

-¿A qué se debe toda esa insistencia en conocer a Edward? –me crucé de brazos y estuve esperando a que contestará.

-Es que, mami. Yo solo quiero que estés feliz, y no quiero que Edward te haga daño. Es tu amigo, pero hay gente mala, como Peter. Y además, -estuvo explicándome-, no quiere seguir viéndote llorar por papá-. Bajo la mirada y su dulce labio tembló-. Quiero saber si Edward podrá hacer que dejes de llorar todas las noches cuando crees que dormimos.- aquello me entristeció.

Cuando lloraba pensaba que lo hacía sola, que nadie sabía que lo hacía. Pero mi hijo me había visto y eso estaba haciéndole daño. Era tan tierno, solo quería verme feliz.

-Cariño, poco a poco iré dejando de llorar por tu papá, pero le echo de menos. ¿Lo entiendes? No estoy triste, –mentí-, es sólo que hay veces en las que me gustaría que estuviera aquí con todos nosotros. Es natural que llore y no debes de preocuparte por eso, T.J. Mami es fuerte, y soy feliz porque te tengo a ti y a tus hermanos a mi lado. –le abracé durante un largo rato, luego le aparté y le miré a los ojos-. ¿Qué te ha hecho Peter? –le pregunté seriamente, obligándole a que me dijera la verdad.

-Nada importante. –sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza y sus mejillas se pusieron de un fuerte color rojo.

-T.J. Cuéntame la verdad. –suspiró varias veces y finalmente habló.

-Es sólo que dice que mi papá no me quería y por eso se ha marchado al cielo. Porque allí es más feliz sin mí. –agachó la cabeza, temblando, formando con sus labios un triste puchero.

-¿No te creerás eso verdad? –le cogí por los hombres obligándole a mirarme.

-Bueno… -fue su respuesta.

-T.J. ya te lo he explicado muchas veces. Papi te amaba con locura y él no decidió marcharse, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Hay veces en que los mayores tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. –le dije, buscando rápidamente en mi cabeza algún ejemplo para que pudiera comprenderlo-. Es como cuando tienes que comerte los guisantes. No te gustan, pero debes comerlos para estar sano y fuerte. ¿Comprendes? –Él asintió-. Y era feliz estando contigo. Acúrdate de cuando te llevo al parque de atracciones, fuisteis los dos solos. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como te sonreía tú papá? ¿Lo feliz que era cuando le abrazabas o corrías hacía él? –T.J se quedó pensando y después negó con la cabeza.

-Cada día lo recuerdo menos mami. Ya no recuerdo mucho su cara. –De sus ojos empezaron a caer grandes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-. Echo de menos sus besos de buenas noches, cuando me regañaba por pintar sus papeles o cuando jugaba conmigo al econtite.

-Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. –le abracé y besé su pelo dándole todo el amor posible. Se aferró a mí y lloró como nunca le había visto llorar-. Ty, ¿quieres ver todos los videos que tenemos de papi? –le pregunté intentando reconfortarle.

T.J. levantó la cabeza, mirándome, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Bien, pues espérame aquí que voy a por las cintas.

Subí corriendo al cuarto que tenía en la casa de mi suegra y abrí uno de los armarios. Allí tenía una caja llena de cintas de video y DVD's de la infancia de mi marido y todo lo que pasamos juntos. Si bien Anthony no era muy allegado a sus padres de pequeño había tenido algunos momentos felices, sobre todo cuando era un bebé, que habían sido grabados en video. Cogí la enorme caja como pude y baje con ella lentamente por las escaleras intentando que no se me cayese. Llegué al salón y puse la primera cinta en el reproductor de videos. Se llamaba ''Primeros pasos''. Me senté al lado de mi hijo que había estado esperándome impaciente y le di al play.

_-Vamos Jaxon, deja eso un rato y ven con nosotros. –se escuchó la voz de Beth al fondo, pero no se le vio. Era ella la que llevaba la cámara. _

_-Estoy muy ocupado Elizabeth. Tengo que terminar un proyecto para la expansión de la empresa. –Un hombre rubio bastante atractivo apareció sentado detrás de un escritorio con la cabeza agachada mirando unos papeles. Iba vestido con un traje a medida gris. _

_-Jaxon por favor, casi nunca pasamos tiempo en familia. –le suplicó Beth. Jaxon suspiró y levantó la cabeza de los papeles, hastiado. Cruzó las manos encima del escritorio y habló._

_-¿Qué quieres? Y la deja la maldita cámara de una vez. Me aburres, Elizabeth. _

_-Anthony te echa de menos. Eres su padre, ven a pasar un tiempo con nosotros. Luego podrás volver con tus amados papeles y te juro no volver a molestarte. –Jaxon se levantó bruscamente de la silla y anduvo hacía la puerta abierta del despacho._

_-Media hora Elizabeth, y porque no tengo ganas de escucharte, ya que el dolor de cabeza será inevitable.-salió de la habitación y Beth le siguió._

_-¡Mami! –un pequeño niño rubio apareció sentado en el suelo al lado de una mujer con uniforme que debía de ser la niñera. _

_Elizabeth dejó la cámara en algún sitio desde donde se veía gran parte del salón y fue a por su hijo. La Beth que Bella conocía seguía siendo rubia y alta, y aunque todavía conservaba el atractivo de su juventud había envejecido mucho, pero aquella Beth era hermosa. Su figura parecía la de una modelo de pasarela, su cara era lisa y sin arrugas, sus ojos aunque algo cansados y tristes tenían vitalidad, energía y mucho amor hacía su hijo, ya que cuando le miró sus ojos brillaron. _

_-¡Mi hombrecito! –Se acercó a él y le cogió en brazos-. ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy Anthony, Nina? –le preguntó a la niñera acariciando la suave cara de su hijo._

_-Muy bien, señora. Es todo un ángel. _

_Jaxon se sentó en el sofá cruzando sus piernas y miró la escena aburrido. _

_-Me aburro, Elizabeth.-Ella le miró y enseguida su rostro se volvió triste, cansado. Dejó a Anthony en el suelo al lado de los cubos de juguete con los que jugaba y le habló a la niñera._

_-Nina, puedes retirarte por ahora. Yo me ocuparé de Anthony.-Cuando la niñera salió de la habitación Beth se sentó al otro lado del sofá, a una buena distancia de su marido._

_-Jaxon, tú antes no eras así._

_-¿Y cómo era Elizabeth? –preguntó proporcionándole una mirada dura._

_-Eras amable, cariñoso. –se rió-. Cuando me casé contigo eras tan tierno. ¿Qué te ha vuelto tan distante? –alargó la mano para coger la de su marido, pero este retiró la suya bruscamente, dejando la mano de Beth agarrando el vació que esta dejo._

_-Tú. –la espetó-. No puedo salir de viaje de negocios porque no quieres acompañarme, no puedo asistir a cenas con mis socios porque mi mujer no me acompaña. Todos van con sus mujeres y yo no pienso hacer el ridículo. He perdido diez contratos desde que Anthony nació. Diez. –Alzó la voz-. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero es eso? Demasiado para tú pequeña mente. Los dos primeros meses después del parto se podían entender, pero el resto no, y ya han pasado diez meses. –se levantó, caminado por todo el salón, en algunos momentos la cámara no podía enfocarle, pero si se escuchaba su voz-. Te dije que no le dieras el pecho, pero tú te empeñaste. Necesito a una mujer hermosa para atraer clientes, y no una con los pechos por el ombligo. Y también necesitaba que estuvieses en las cenas para caerles bien a las esposas de mis posibles socios, pero no estuviste y no estás. Nunca estás. _

_-¿Y Anthony? ¿Dónde queda Anthony? –preguntó Beth llevándose una mano al cuello tragándose las lágrimas y los sollozos._

_-Anthony algún día será mi heredero, pero bien sabes que no soporto a los niños. –Se acercó a ella y se inclinó mirándola a los ojos-. No los aguanto. Y olvídate de tener más hijos, con Anthony me basta y me sobra. _

_Beth ya no pudo reprimir más lágrimas, que corrían libremente por su cara. _

_Desde el suelo un pequeño Anthony miraba la escena atento, no enterándose de lo que pasaba. Sólo escuchaba a su padre gritándole a su madre y a está llorando. Miró uno de los cubos que tenía delante y después un pequeño sillón que tenía a su lado. Cogió el cubo con sus pequeñas manos y después se agarró a la tela del sofá e hizo fuerza con las piernas para levantarse. Sus padres todavía peleando entre ellos no se dieron cuenta de la proeza que estaba realizando su pequeño hijo. Por fin de pie soltó la tela del sillón y tambaleándose un poco consiguió dar su primer paso, después otro, y otro, así hasta que llegó al lado de su madre, que todavía lloraba, agarrándose de sus faldas. Beth bajó la cabeza impresionada, no sabiendo como su hijo había podido llegar hasta ahí. Anthony alargó su mano y le tendió el cubo a su madre._

_-Mami a i. –le dijo en su pequeño idioma. _

_No sabía porque su madre lloraba, quizás fuera la primera vez que la viera así, pero no le gustaba. _

_-¡Oh, mi niño! –chilló Beth sentándolo en su regazo y abrazándolo. Mientras, a lo lejos, Jaxon veía la escena sin inmutarse._

-T.J., ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Bella a su hijo que no paraba de revolverse a su lado.

-El abuelo es malo. –dijo indignado-. No quería a papá y hacía llorar a la abuela a posta.

-No, mi vida. –Pasé mi mano por encima de sus hombros y lo atraje a mí-. Estoy segura de que sí que quería a papá, solo que no sabía demostrarlo. Y no era malo, solo veía las cosas de diferente manera.

-Pero la abuela lloraba. ¿Y cómo es eso de no saner demotrarlo? –me miraba atentamente.

-Hay personas a la que les da vergüenza demostrar lo que sienten y entonces nunca lo hacen. Parecen malo, pero no los son.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro.

-¿Y yo como soy?

-Tú, eres el chico más tierno del mundo. Siempre le dices a mami que la quieres. –le sonría revolviéndole el pelo, consiguiendo que se riera.

-Mami, porfa, ¿podemos ver otra cinta donde salga papá? Pero que no salga el abuelo, no me ha caído bien. –me reí y me levanté para poner una nueva cinta.

-Está bien, vamos a por otra.

Rebusqué en la caja intentando encontrar algún video adecuado para no dañar la sensibilidad de T.J. Todos aquellos videos ya los había visto antes con Anthony, sobre todo los de su niñez, él no había querido, pero insistí ya que deseaba verle de niño. No debí haber insistido. Aquellos videos le recordaban el poco afecto que le tenía su padre, pero aguantó de una pieza todas las horas que estuvimos viéndolos, abrazándome, algunas veces apretando el abrazo más de lo normal, dolido por lo que veía, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aquel recuerdo, me entristeció, pero fingí tener una sonrisa por T.J. Encontré el video adecuado y lo puse. Iba a doler verlo, pero mi niño lo necesitaba. Todo por él, incluso mi vida.

_La casa estaba decorada como una mala película de miedo. Había telarañas por todos lados, murciélagos cayendo del techo y la estatua de una momia en una esquina. Las calabazas adornaban el camino de entrada. Todavía no era de noche, pero faltaba muy poco. Y pronto empezaría la fiesta de Halloween que se celebraba en la nueva casa de Anthony y Bella Masen. _

_-No creo que sea lo más adecuado celebrar está fiesta, cariño. –Comentó Anthony subido a unas escaleras terminando de colgar unas telarañas del techo._

_-Ahí no, más arriba y llévalas un poco más a la izquierda. –Anthony se movió en lo alto de la escalera para poner la telaraña donde Bella le había indicado, estando a punto de caerse-. ¿Quieres tener cuidado? No quiero que te abras la cabeza. –le regañó. _

_-Pues si no quieres que me habrá la cabeza creo que lo mejor sería no celebrar está fiesta que has montado. –la miró mandándola dagas con los ojos._

_-Vamos, amor. No me estropees la diversión. Me encuentro bien, realmente bien. Además, así podré socializar un poco más con tus empleados. _

_-Bella, en una semana sales de cuentas. Creo que deberías descansar. –Anthony bajó la escalera y le arrebató la cámara a Bella-. Venga corazón, enseña esa tripita tan mona-. Pidió Anthony enfocando a Bella, que vestía unos jeans pre-mamá y un jersey violeta. _

-Mami, estás gorda. –comentó T.J. inocentemente.

-Shh... Tú solo sigue viendo el video-. Le regañó.

_-Anthony, no. Sabes que no me gusta-. Dijo Bella intentando tapar el objetivo de la cámara._

_-¡Pero si estas preciosa!-Alzó la voz Anthony indignado._

_-Parezco una ballena, además estoy muy hinchada. –se quejó._

_-Es normal, pero eso no te hace ver menos hermosa. Creo que voy a echar de menos esa tripita.- alargó una mano poniéndola encima del estómago de Bella y moviéndola dulcemente. _

_-Pues yo no, quiero que nazca ya. No puedo dormir, todo me molesta, mis pies están hinchados y duele. Quiero que esto acabe ya._

_-Yo también tengo ganas de verle. –Anthony alejó la cámara y los enfoco a los dos. Se acercó aún más a Bella y la besó en los labios-. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías con la cámara? _

_-Nada. –Le mostró una sonrisa traviesa-. Es solo que allí encima de las escaleras tú…_

Paré la cinta de repente, dándome cuenta de que lo siguiente que iba a decir y el resto del video no era acto para menores de edad. Había querido buscar una cinta adecuada para T.J. pero parecía que ese no era su día. Lo que estaba buscando era la segunda parte del video, el día del nacimiento de T.J., pero no me había acordado que antes de ese video había otro no recomendado para mentes inocentes. Me había olvidado completamente de su existencia y al ponerlo pensé que se trataría de un video tierno que ha T.J. podría gustarle. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día, mis mejillas se volvieron de un débil tono rojizo, empecé a sentir calor y como mis manos sudaban.

-Mami, ¿qué ibas a decir? –preguntó T.J. realmente interesado.

-Nada, que su… ejem…-me atraganté, debía de pensar rápido-, que él estaba muy mono, si eso, muy mono-. No pude evitar dejar escapar una risita nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué lo has parado?

-Porque no era el video que había estado buscando. –le dije, no podía avanzarlo si él estaba aquí conmigo-. ¿Por qué no subes a tú cuarto a ver qué está haciendo tú hermana con los juguetes? No queremos que se rompa ninguna más.

T.J. se llevó las manos a la boca y asintió varias veces. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y me miró.

-Mami, ¿podríamos hacer un día especial todas las semanas para ver cosas de papi? –preguntó nervioso.

Yo le sonreí y asentí. Sería doloroso recordarlo todo una y otra vez, pero mi niño estaba antes que mi dolor. Me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y se marchó a toda prisa hasta su cuarto haciendo un ruido espantoso al subir por las escaleras.

Me recosté en el sofá, todavía con el mando en la mano y cerré los ojos. T.J. era tan especial. Abrí los ojos mientras daba un suspiro y miré la pantalla del televisor. Saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones y me pasé una mano por la frente… Por poco.

* * *

**_Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, hay tristeza pero también algo de humor, o por lo menos a mi me lo ha parecido la parte en la que Esme interroga a Edward, jaja. Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿No entendéis algo? Para todo eso y mucho más dejen Review, contestaré gustosa a todos ellos._**

**_Agradecer por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos a: Musegirl17 ; Keytani ; Freckles03 ; Jennyteamedward ; ElizabethMallory, caro508 ; Elizabeth1485 ; Angel-Moon17 ;Marce Capuccino ; tina-nela ; Janalez ; HilduX; Yumel22 ; Tanya Denali Cullen Masen ; RoxCM ; Bella Masen Mckrty ; anekka ; ; anekka ; AleCullenn ; .HPTFMA ; anybuff. Gracias de todo corazón por seguir esta historia. :)_**

**_Aviso: En mi Twitter y en mi facebook aviso sobre las actualizaciones y pongo algún adelanto, para a las que les interese saber exactamente cuando voy a actualizar y más cosas solo tienen que entrar en mi perfil y seguirme en twitter (las seguiré de vuelta) o mandarme una solicitud al facebook. Gracias :D_**

**_¿Me hacéis un poquito feliz? Para conseguirlo solo tenéis que dejarme un Review. ¿Por fis? :(_**

**_Firmado: _**

**_H.D_**

**_Hasta pronto._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. ¡QUÉ DISFRUTÉIS DE ÉL! :D_**

**_Capítulo Beteado por Danny Cullen . Muchas gracias nena. :)_**

* * *

**5**

**_"No olvides que te espero, no esperes que te olvide."_**

**_Charles Dickens_**

Aquella noche, después de acostar a los niños, mi suegra me esperaba en la cocina. Impecable, como siempre. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina que utilizábamos diariamente para comer. Entre sus manos tenía una blanca y pequeña taza de té, recién hecho, ya que unas pequeñas hondas de humo salían de ella.

-Bella, puedes sentarte por favor. –me pidió muy amablemente, demasiado diría yo-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Aquello no me sonó demasiado bien. Intenté repasar mentalmente si había dicho o hecho algo fuera de lugar, pero no encontré nada como para que Beth quisiera hablar tan seriamente conmigo. _"Lo mismo se ha cansado de que estemos en su casa", _pensé preocupada. Todavía no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a mi casa junto a mis hijos. Regresar allí sería demasiado doloroso. Me senté a su lado, girando un poco mi cuerpo para poder verla bien.

-¿Qué sucede Beth? –pregunté con voz temblorosa. Ella suspiró y me miró.

-T.J. me ha hablado de tu amigo Edward. –comentó como si nada.

_"Así que era eso", me dije. _

-Verás, Bella. –suspiró nuevamente intentando encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para continuar hablando-. No es que no deseé que rehagas tu vida. En serio quiero que seas feliz, es sólo que… -titubeó-, Anthony se fue hace tan poco y puedes llamarme egoísta, pero no quiero que le olvides o intentes sustituirle. –una diminuta lágrima bajó por su mejilla-. No quiero que T.J. llame papá a otra persona, o Emily y Anthony-. Terminó de explicarse.

Entendía todo lo que me había dicho, realmente lo hacía. Nunca podría encontrar un sustituto para Anthony, el amor de mi vida. Y tampoco tenía ganas de sustituirle por otra persona, de rehacer mi vida como si él no hubiera existido. Los miedos de mi suegra eran normales, solo estaba asustada.

-Beth. –Alargué mi mano, cogiendo una de las suyas que todavía sostenían fuertemente la taza de té-. No voy a olvidarme de Anthony. Nunca. –Expliqué, pronunciando aquella última palabra demasiado fuerte-. Y no voy a obligar a mis hijos llamar papá a otra persona. Solo tienen un padre, y ese es Anthony. Aunque Tony no haya llegado a conocerlo, Anthony siempre será su padre. –esta vez me tocó suspirar a mí. Mordí mi labio suavemente y continué-. Con respecto a Edward, es solo un amigo. ¿Te acuerdas del amigo del que te hablé que me quiso llevar al hospital y al final terminé dando a luz en su apartamento? –la pregunté medio riéndome. Ella asintió extrañada-. Es él.

-¿Por eso el segundo nombre de Tony? –asentí

-Si no hubiera sido por él me habría tocado dar a luz en un taxi o en mi coche yo sola. Gracias a él tanto Tony como yo estamos bien ahora. Le puse a Tony como segundo nombre Edward porque fue como si aquel día él hubiera sido nuestro ángel de la guarda. Cómo si Anthony le hubiera mandado conmigo para que estuviera bien. –expliqué con un dejó de añoranza al pensar en Anthony.

-Estoy segura de que así fue. –me apretó la mano Beth ligeramente.

-No quería que viniera mañana al festival de T.J. Somos amigos, pero no hay tanta confianza todavía como para presentarle a los pequeños, pero T.J. ha insistido tanto y lo está pasando tan mal, que no he podido resistirme. –Beth asintió. Se levantó sin beber el té que ahora se encontraba frío y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Estoy deseando conocerle. Sólo quiero saber si la gente que se junta con mi querida nuera es de confianza. –me apretó el hombro en un gesto de cariño y salió de la cocina, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Un nudo horrible se extendía desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta. Eran nervios por lo que pudiera suceder al día siguiente. Una y otra vez no dejaba de repetirme que no estaba preparada para que Edward conociera a mis hijos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía estropear las ilusiones de T.J. que anisaba conocer a Edward desesperadamente.

…

-Así que tienes una cita con una madre soltera. –Jasper movió las cejas sugestivamente, mientras se llevaba a la boca uno palillos chinos repleto de tallarines.

-No es soltera, es viuda y lo que vamos a hacer mañana no podría considerarse una cita. –Bebí un sorbo de agua y dejé el vaso con fuerza encima de la pequeña mesa del salón.

-Para el caso es lo mismo ser viuda o soltera, no tiene pareja conocida y puede enrollarse con quien le de la gana. Y la cosa parece sería, va a presentarte a sus hijos.

-Jasper, ella no me invitó, prácticamente fue su hijo el que la obligo a decir que sí. Mañana va a ser un día bastante raro e incómodo. –expliqué cruzándome de brazos y recostándome en el sofá. No tenía hambre, los nervios me estaban matando.

-Tú solo llévatela a un aparte y dala besitos. Ya verás como deja de ser incómodo-. Le asesiné con la mirada y me levanté cabreado.

-Voy a dormirme. Tú quédate aquí con tus fantasías. –me fui a mi habitación sin dejar que me contestará y me tiré de cabeza a la cama. Estaba cansado, pero tenía la sensación que esa noche iba a ser una noche demasiado larga. Suspiré y me tapé la cabeza con una almohada.

Pasé la noche dando vueltas por toda la cama, sin poder pegar ojo. No sabía que me pasaba con Bella, la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de protegerla de todo lo malo que pudiera sucederle. Y lo más raro de todo, era la conexión que tenía con sus hijos. Sólo conocía a Tony, pero todo era extraño. Hoy conocería a T.J. y lo más seguro era que también conociera a su hija, pero era como si ya los hubiera visto un montón de veces. Extraño. Algo en mi me obligaba a protegerlos a los cuatro. Mi pecho dolía al pensar en cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasarles, por pequeña que fuera. Era como si ya les conociera.

Al dar las ocho me levanté de la cama como si fuera un zombi. Unas, nada bonitas, ojeras me adornaban el rostro, delatando que no había dormido nada. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho, a causa de los nervios. Me preparé un café con mis manos temblorosas y me lo tomé de un solo trago.

-¿Nervioso papá? –preguntó con burla mi, a veces odiado compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Traía su pelo totalmente revuelto.

-Que gracioso ricitos de oro, creo que llamaré a la mamá osa para que te arregle ese horrible pelo-. Le devolví la burla. Su cara palideció, estaba realmente asustado.

-¿No lo dirás en serio verdad? –Me di la vuelta en la cocina para que no viera la sonrisa que adornaba mi cara, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría soportar el no reírme de él-. ¿No llamarás a Alice, cierto? Está medio loca. –me suplicó.

-Pues bien que babeas por ella cuando está cerca. –me giré para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. Nadie llamaba loca a mi hermana y vivía para contarlo, excepto yo claro, porque en realidad si estaba medio loca y era mi hermana, podía darme ese privilegio.

-Me rindo. ¿Pero no se lo dirás, verdad? –su mirada suplicante me hizo ceder.

-No se lo diré, pero controla un poco tus bromitas. No me hace gracia.-le apunté con un dedo y volví a llenar mi taza con café. Todavía me quedaba un rato para tener que marcharme.

-De acuerdo. No has dormido, ¿estás bien? –se interesó.

-Nervioso.

-Te comprendo, yo estaría igual si mi novia me presentara a sus hijos.

-No es mi novia. –le aclaré las cosas por… ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Lo que tú digas. Puede que no sea tu novia ahora, pero lo será pronto.

-¿Se te han pegado las artes adivinatorias de mi hermana o qué? –le pregunté sarcástico.

-Puede.-suspiré y después de terminarme el café deje la taza en el fregadero.

-Hoy limpias tú. Voy a darme una ducha. –salí de la cocina dejando allí a Jasper quejándose. Odiaba fregar los platos.

Me metí en la ducha y me preparé para encontrarme con Bella en la guardería de su pequeño hijo.

A las nueve y veinte ya estaba parado delante de la puerta de la guardería. Patético. Estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de pasearme de un lado a otro restregando mi manos por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Sudaban.

Miraba el reloj de muñeca cada dos segundos, esperándola. Nunca creía que iba a ponerme en tal estado por una chica. Bueno, una chica y sus hijos.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, iba a volver a ver a Tony y aquello me hacía tanta ilusión. Era como si fuese a juntarme de nuevo con unas partes perdidas de mi mismo, como si algo me faltara y estuviera a punto de recuperarlo.

La aguja del reloj se movía demasiado despacio para mi gusto, solo unos segundos para y veinticinco. Aquella espera era una completa tortura. Me pase un mano por la cara y recosté mi cuerpo contra la verja que separaba la calle del patio de la guardería. En aquel momento un delicioso perfume de fresas me llegó a mis fosas nasales.

-¿Aburrido? –me preguntó Bella.

Quité la mano que cubría mis ojos y la miré. Estaba deslumbrante, con aquel vestido de flores por las rodillas y sus zapatos negros bajos. Su pelo recogido en un moño bajo. Estaba simplemente maravillosa. Preciosa. En cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón latía más deprisa.

Sus manos agarraban fuertemente el mango del carrito del pequeño Tony, que en ese instante se encontraba extrañamente dormido.

-¿Duerme? –pregunté sorprendido, ya que por lo que sabía nunca dormía.

-Sólo en la calle. Creo que me iré a dormir con él al banco de algún parque. –se rió. Una risa angelical.

No sabía porque me quedaba embobado con todo lo que hacía o decía. Era algo raro. Me acerqué al cochecito del bebé una vez que mi cabeza se despejó y me quedé observándole. Era tan pequeño. Con sus mejillas regordetas y sus manos cerradas en un puño cerca de su boquita. Emitía pequeño sonidos al dormir. No podía creerme que yo hubiera traído al mundo un ser tan fascinante. Creo que me quedé embobado mirándole, porque la voz de Bella me sacó de mi parálisis.

-¿Es qué quieres uno? –me preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Me incorporé y alise las arrugas inexistentes de mi camisa.

-Ahora no, quizás dentro de unos años. –la contesté. Mis manos seguían sudando.

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro a coger un buen sitio. Mi suegra todavía tardará un rato en llegar. –explicó comenzando a empujar el coche de Tony hacía la entrada de la guardería.

Asentí, aunque ella ya estaba de espaldas a mí y la seguí dentro del recinto.

El salón de actos no podía considerarse pequeño. Todo estaba muy iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba a través de las ventanas. Al fondo del todo, se encontraba el escenario, que era bastante amplio. Y el resto eran los asientos donde nos sentaríamos para ver la actuación de los pequeños. A mi parecer, todo era demasiado ostentoso para tratarse de un lugar donde actuarían niños de guardería. Allí podía percibirse el poder económico de los padres de aquellos niños. Cuando yo era pequeño, en mi guardería, el salón donde representábamos las obras era un gimnasio de unos pocos metros cuadrados, que parecía el cuarto del conserje.

Nos dirigimos a la tercera fila de asientos, ya que las dos primeras estaban reservadas para los niños y sus maestros. Bella se marchó hacía una esquina, donde dejó el carro de Tony aparcado. Cogió el soporte donde el dormía plácidamente y el bolso con todas sus cosas y se sentó a mi lado. Un par de padres entraron detrás de nosotros, sentándose cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Por qué elegiste la obstetricia? –Me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba.

-Te parecerá algo estúpido. –me reí y pase una mano por mi labio superior, tragué saliva y volví a hablar-. Mi padre es neurocirujano, siempre me gusto la medicina, salvo cuando tenía cinco años y pensé en ser pastelero.- su risa me hizo reír a mi también.

-¿En serio querías ser pastelero? –me preguntó incrédula.

-Te lo juro. –Levanté mis dos manos hasta mi cabeza y le enseñé las palmas para que supiera que no mentía-. Después de ese pequeño desliz, -me aclaré la garganta-, un día, cuando tenía unos ocho años vi a mi querida perra Dimsy dar a luz a ocho cachorros. Fue algo alucinante. –Quise cogerla de la mano, pero ella la aparto como si no se hubiera dado cuenta-. No es lo mismo que un parto humano, pero también fue especial. En ese momento supe que quería ayudar a traer niños al mundo aunque en mi profesión no solo vaya ayudar a madres a dar a luz, también abarca otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas? –me preguntó extrañada-. Yo creía que los obstetras solo traían a niños al mundo.

-No, además acuérdate que no soy solo obstetra, soy gineco-obstetra.

-¿Y qué más haces? –se notaba interesada.

-Veo cosas malas. –intenté explicarla lo mejor que pude-. Tratamos problemas en el feto, cáncer de útero, ovarios, ya sabes… -me quedé pensativo durante un minuto, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Voy a operaciones de mujeres embarazadas, vigilo al bebé y si hay problemas practico una cesárea. También tratamos el cáncer de mamá. Estoy en cirugía. Y todas esas cosas son las que me gustaría hacer, por ahora solo estoy para aprender, y práctico pero vigilado. Es un asco. –me cruce los brazos y recosté mi cabeza en el borde del asiento, mirando hacía el techo.

-Vaya, pues si que haces cosas. Yo no hago nada, tengo estudios, pero no trabajo. Creo que nunca he trabajado, solo cuando estuve en la universidad para pagar mi apartamento. Cuando me marché de casa mis padres se enfadaron, pero es lógico soy hija única.

-¿Y no te aburres? Digo siendo hija única.

-Supongo que de pequeña, ahora con tres niños poco puedo aburrirme. –se estaba riendo cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Hola Bella, ¿no me presentas a tú amigo? –una mujer de unos cincuenta y pico se encontraba cruzada de brazos, de pie, al lado de Bella.

Su vestido era de un impecable blanco, elegante pero informal. Ajustado en la zona del pecho, pero que caía con libertad hasta sus rodillas. Su pelo, rubio, peinado en perfectas hondas caía por su espalda como una cascada. Sentí miedo de ella, lo que era ilógico ya que no la conocía, pero aquella manera de mirarme, tan fría, me daba escalofríos, y por alguna razón aquellos ojos se me hacían demasiado familiares. Como si alguna vez en mi vida, en mi pasado, aquella mujer hubiera sido de gran importancia.

-Hola Beth. –La voz de Bella temblaba un poco-. Edward, -me miró-, ella es Beth, mi suegra. Beth, esté es Edward mi amigo.

Bella hizo las presentaciones sin levantarse de su sitio, ya que el soporte de Tony se encontraba a sus pies. Me levanté y le ofrecía mi mano a aquella mujer de mirada helada.

-Encantado de conocerla…

-Señora Masen. –me dijo, aceptando mi mano.

-Señora Masen. Soy Edward Cullen. –retiró su mano de la mía y se sentó al lado de Bella.

-¿Cuánto falta para que empiece? –preguntó. Bella miro su reloj de muñeca.

-Diez minutos, Beth. –justo en ese momento Tony comenzó a llorar.

Tanto Bella como Beth le cogieron en brazos intentando calmarle, pero sin éxito. Bella estaba preocupada por poder perderse la presentación de su hijo, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla.

-Déjame probar a mí. –la pedí, Beth me miró con mala cara.

-No creo que sea lo mejor. No parará de llorar y tendré que salir fuera a calmarle.

-Puedo salir yo fuera Bella, a mi me perdonará que no esté, pero a ti no…

-Bella, ¿puedo? –volví a preguntarla extendiendo mis brazos.

Me miró fijamente y después suspiró.

-Solo unos minutos, sino se calma tendré que salir.

Asentí y cogí con cuidado a Tony que se revolvía en los brazos de su madre. Pero algo, de repente, le hizo calmarse. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, como si viera algo en mí, como si me conociera. Dejó de revolverse y se quedó quieto, mirándome, solo haciendo eso, hasta que unos minutos después se quedó dormido. Bella me miraba asombrada, con su boca ligeramente abierta, igual que Beth.

-Vaya, esto es increíble. No quiere estar en brazos de nadie, siempre llora, pero tú has conseguido calmarle y sin hacer nada. –Bella alargó su mano y acarició la suave cabeza de Tony.

-Supongo que le gusto. –respondí.

Para aquel entonces el teatro ya estaba lleno. La gente hablaba de todo, a cualquier volumen, en cualquier esquina del auditorio.

De un momento a otro las mayor parte de las luces se apagaron, solo quedando encendidas las de la entrada y el escenario. Los pequeños aparecieron por la puerta formando una fila detrás de su respectivo profesor.

Fueron acomodándose en los primeros asientos y uno de los profesores subió al escenario con un micrófono en mano. Lo encendió y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos los padres y madres que han venido hoy aquí. Es un día especial porque todos nuestros niños van a poder enseñaros todo lo que han aprendido durante este último mes y medio, y lo bien que se les da estar encima de un escenario. –la maestra rió-. Ahora vamos a dar paso a los más pequeños que actuarán hoy. Los niños de tres años de la clase del Elefante Tori. Denles un aplauso-. Todos los padres aplaudieron y los niños comenzaron a subir todos disfrazados al escenario. Se colocaron en sus puestos y la función comenzó.

…

Mi niño había estado esplendido. Había sido el mejor. En ningún momento se olvidó de su texto y se metió por completo en su papel. El Rey de los Piratas.

Ahora teníamos un breve descanso. Los niños iban a cambiar sus disfraces por la ropa de calle y después habría una mini fiesta para celebrar que todo había salido a la perfección y que dentro de poco serían las vacaciones de verano. Nos habían pasado al gimnasio de la guardería, donde habían montado algunas mesas con bebidas –zumos y batidos- y algunos dulces y golosinas para que los pequeños disfrutaran. Como la profesora había dicho, hoy era un día especial.

Edward todavía tenía a Tony en brazos, que por alguna extraña razón se había quedado dormido. Ni si quiera yo podía hacer eso, y en lo más profundo de mi corazón sentía envidia.

Beth estaba charlando con los hijos de unos amigos suyos que también traían a sus pequeños a esta guardería, por lo que solo quedamos Edward y yo.

-Tú hijo ha estado fantástico. –le alabó, regalándome un sonrisa.

-Si. –suspiré-. T.J es maravilloso, a pesar de su mal carácter. En eso salió a mi marido.

-¿Tú marido tenía mal carácter? –me preguntó interesado.

-Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, aunque nunca conmigo. Eso sí, cuando conseguía enfadarle, le enfadaba de verdad. –aquel recuerdo me puso nostálgica.

Los niños entraron como una estampida al gimnasio, corriendo hacia sus padres que les cogían en brazos y los felicitaban, pero no conseguía ver a T.J. por ningún lado y aquello me preocupo. ¿Dónde estaba? Miré en cada rincón, entre todos los niños y padres, pero no le veía. Hasta que una mata de pelo rubio me llamo la atención. T.J. estaba en la puerta de entrada, quieto, mirando con rostro serio al hombre que había a mi lado, sus manos formaban pequeños puños.

Me acerqué corriendo a él y le abrace, pero el no me devolvió el abrazo. Le bese por toda su cara y le sonreí, pero T.J. ni si quiera me miraba.

-Has estado maravilloso Ty.

-¿Quién es él? –me pregunto con el enfado reflejado claramente en su voz.

-Es Edward, cariño. ¿Recuerdas que le invitaste? –me miró y el fuego de la ira adornaba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué se parece a papá? –arrastro las palabras.

-Cariño, Edward no se parece a papá.

-¡Si se parece! –me gritó-. Tiene los mismos ojos que papá.

-T.J. –le regañé.

-Quieres sustituir a papá, eres tonta. –sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Se separó de mí de golpe y salió corriendo.

Edward, que veía la escena desde lejos se acercó a mí y se agacho para quedar a mi altura.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se intereso, acariciando con su mano libre mi espalda.

-Solo se ha enfadado. Tengo que ir a buscarle. –me levanté del suelo y corrí en la dirección por la que se había marchado T.J.

Busqué por cada rincón del patio donde mi hijo jugaba en las horas de descanso, por las clases que estaban desocupadas, pero no encontré nada. Pasé una mano por mi pelo y un suspiro tembloroso salió de mi garganta. Tenía que encontrarle, no podía estar demasiado lejos.

Un llanto tembloroso me llamó la atención, venía de mi derecha un poco más adelante. Ande por el pasillo hasta que reconocí aquel llanto, era T.J. Abría la puerta que me separaba de él, y me le encontré acurrucado en el suelo, temblando, sollozando.

-T.J. –me acerqué y le envolví con mis brazos para calmarle.

-¿Por qué quieres sustituir a papá? –me preguntó pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

-No quiero sustituirle. Edward es sólo un amigo.

-Un amigo que se parece a papá. –me reprochó.

-Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta.

-No le quiero cerca de ti. No le veas más. –me pidió con sus mejillas empapadas, pero de sus ojos ya nos salían más lágrimas.

-No puedo hacer eso T.J. Edward es un amigo, solo un amigo. No va a sustituir a tu padre en nada, porque no es tu padre. Solo tienes un papá. –Él asintió, pero se separo de mi y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Vámonos a casa, no quiero estar aquí, y no quiero hablarte.

-T.J. –estaba enfadado conmigo.

T.J. siguió andando por el pasillo sin esperarme, cuando conseguí alcanzarle le cogí una mano, pero ni me miró.

-Yo también estoy enfadada por tu comportamiento T.J. Ya hablaremos cuando estemos en casa.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio Edward se acercó a mí mirándome con tristeza.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar? –asentí y cogí a Tony de sus brazos.

Anduve hasta donde se encontraba mi suegra.

-Beth, ¿puedes ocuparte de Tony y T.J.? T.J. quiere marcharse a casa, iré a buscar a Emily, no me apetece tener que volver más tarde a por ella. –Beth me miró extrañada, pero acepto sin preguntar. Debió de ver en mi rostro que ahora no estaba de humor-. Vamos Edward.

Hice un gesto con mi mano para que me siguiera. Salimos del gimnasio y nos quedamos en un rincón, donde nadie podía vernos.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –la pregunta salió en un mal tono, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿La pelea con tú hijo ha sido por mi culpa? –se notaba dolido.

-Según él te pareces a mi marido. –lo solté sin pensar, sin anestesia y sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y eso es cierto? –dio un paso más hacía mí.

-No. Si. Puede. –dude-. No lo sé.

Recordé aquel en el hospital cuando al despertar de la inconsciencia le confundí con Anthony. Respiré profundamente y levante la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Aquello dolió. Tenía exactamente los mismos ojos de Anthony, no había querido fijarme antes en ello, pero ahora, con mi pequeño hijo sufriendo tenía que hacerlo. Si me hubiera fijado antes esto no habría pasado. Cerré los ojos y gemí.

-Tienes sus ojos. Son exactamente iguales. –le expliqué.

-Me lo dijiste aquella vez en el hospital.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Todavía amas a tú marido? –me preguntó dando un paso más hacía mí. Ahora estábamos prácticamente pegados el uno al otro.

-Murió hace cinco meses, claro que lo amo.

-Y te duele. –afirmó.

-Por supuesto que me duele. Es mi marido. –le repliqué queriendo alejarme, pero no me dejó.

-Déjame, déjame hacer una cosa. –suplicó.

Agachó su cabeza para que quedara a la misma altura que la mía, sus labios al nivel de mis labios, sus ojos aquellos ojos que alguna vez me hipnotizaron, justo enfrente de los míos. Su nariz chocaba con la mía, y el aire que salía suavemente de la suya me provocaba cosquillas. Aquel momento me recordó a mi primer beso con mi marido, fue de la misma manera. Tenía que alejarme y lo sabía, pero no podía. Mi mente estaba nublada, mi corazón latiendo con frenesí. Y al mirarle a los ojos, a aquellos ojos tan especiales, me pareció verle, o mejor dicho, le vi. Era Anthony, era mi marido. Estaba ahí. Ya no era Edward el que se encontraba delante de mí, era Anthony. Y no pude detenerle o detenerme a mi misma cuando su aliento chocó con el mío, cuando su frente se pego a la mía, o cuando sus labios devoraron los míos. Juntos en un baile, en una danza de amor. Y creía que era él, que era mi Anthony. Oh, y ¡cómo le había echado de menos! ¡Cómo había deseado poder volver a besarle! Y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Gemí y pasé mis manos por su cuello, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos, su lengua chocando contra la mía, deseándose. Sus manos me agarraron por la cintura y me atrajo hasta su cuerpo, los dos pegados como si fuéramos un mismo ser. Era como Anthony me besaba, pero algo dentro de mí sonó, como un clic, recordándome que él no era mi marido y que Anthony nunca volvería. Que aquella persona que me besaba era un ser humano totalmente diferente a Anthony. Abrí mis ojos, aún besándonos y un par de lágrimas escaparon de ellos. Luché, luché por separarme de Edward, me resistí y él lo notó. Por un segundo creía que era Anthony, pero todo era mentira, solo era Edward. Dejó de besarme y me soltó de su agarré. Dejé libre su cuello y retrocedí una par de pasos. Si en aquel entonces lo hubiera sabido. Si hubiera sabido la verdad…

Edward tragó saliva y la nuez de su cuello bajó y subió en el proceso. Paso una mano por su cabello demostrando su nerviosismo, frotó sus ojos como si acabará de salir de un profundo sueño y movió sus labios varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido. Yo estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer. Ni si quiera sabía como me sentía. Un tornado parecía haber destrozado todo mi interior. Había traicionado la memoria de mi marido, y eso me dolía.

-Lo siento Bella yo… No se que me ha pasado. Era como si no fuera yo. –su voz tembló al disculparse. Dio un paso para acercarse a mí pero me alejé.

-No digas nada. –le mandé callar.

-Bella. –levantó una mano para acariciarme la cara, pero me aparté. Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Adiós Edward. –me despedí y salí corriendo.

Antes de entrar en el gimnasio me detuve y pegué mí frente a la pared. Cogí todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron y respiré. Una y otra vez hasta que mi corazón dejó de latir tan fuertemente. Hasta que dejé de escuchar los latidos de mi frenético corazón.

Me alisé el vestido y pasé una mano por mi pelo para dejar cada mechón en su sitio. Respiré una vez más y fui al encuentro de mi suegra. Pero recordé que tenía que buscar a Emily y me di media vuelta. El camino hasta su clase me daría más tiempo para aclarar mi malestar, para despejar mis pensamientos. Recogí a Emily y fui al encuentro de Beth. Recogimos todas nuestras cosas y nos subimos al coche para marcharnos a casa. El camino me dejó pensar con más claridad.

…

-¡Tu decisión es lo que ha hecho que esto suceda! – Mi padre gritó a mis espaldas, entrando como una mala tormenta en mis aposentos.

-Lo sé. –no podía decir otra cosa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?

-Mandaré a alguien para que lo arregle. No puedo hacer nada más.

-Si puedes hacerlo y lo sabes. Es tú culpa. –me reprocho.

-Solo quería hacer algo bueno por él.

-Pues no lo has hecho. –Me echó en cara-. Solo has jodido más las cosas.

-Las jodí una vez, solo deseaba arreglar mis errores. Por eso… -me di la vuelta para enfrentarle cara a cara.

-Lo jodiste todo una vez, y has vuelto a hacerlo. –Levantó sus manos exasperado y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación-. Te di una oportunidad y mi confianza. Te enseñé, y creí que podrías hacer las cosas bien. Pero el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, lo bueno y lo malo, la vida y la muerte esta fallando y viniéndose abajo. Y tú eres el culpable. –me señaló.

-Enmendaré mis errores padre.

-Tu Madre confiaba en ti. Yo, si vuelves a fallar, sino consigues devolver el equilibrio habré de castigarte. Y ya sabes que lo que eso significa. Y también tendré que ocuparme de tu error.-en mis ojos se pudo ver reflejado el miedo.

-A mi hazme lo que quieras, pero a él no. Se merece vivir.

-Lo sé, pero fue tu error. Tú lo fastidiaste y ahora hay que encontrar algún remedio. Esto no debe ser el fin. Y el libro está fallando, se esta reescribiendo una y otra vez. El libro pone el equilibrio, si el libro falla, todo fallará. –asentí y me senté en mi cómoda cama. Puse mis codos en mis rodillas y cubrí mi cara con las manos.

-Haré todo lo que pueda.

-Solo tienes una oportunidad. Si fallas tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.-se marcó cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejándome intimidad.

Tenía que ponerme manos a la obra, comenzar a arreglar mi desastre, pero en ese instante solo era un hombre destrozado que quería lo mejor para su ser más querido. Cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar. Me daría unos minutos para mi mismo y después empezaría. Esto era una paradoja. Siempre dije que los hombres nunca lloraban, que si lo hacían serían débiles, ahora era yo el que lloraba, sin poder remediarlo.

…

Después de cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo que el vestido bajé al salón. Mi suegra me esperaba.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido hoy? –me preguntó.

-T.J. se enfadó porque Edward se parece a Anthony.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta en cuanto me miró. Son los mismos ojos de Anthony.

-¿Por eso te has comportado como la reina del hielo con él?

-Puede ser. Ha sido doloroso ver los ojos de mi hijo en otra persona. –me senté a su lado y suspiré.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella?- apoyo una mano en mi rodilla y la apretó dándome el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Debo de salir de aquí. –la miré con los ojos llorosos-. Se que has hecho mucho por nosotros estos meses a pesar de tú gran dolor. Nos has abierto las puertas de tu casa, y nos has apoyado. Pero no puedo seguir aquí. –expliqué-. Debo marcharme a algún diferente, lejos de aquí. Recuperar mi roto corazón, olvidar a Anthony aunque no quiera olvidarlo. Recuperarme por mis hijos y aquí no puedo.

-Te entiendo. –me comprendió.

-Aquí voy a cualquier lugar y no puedo. Todo me recuerda a Anthony, y T.J. también necesita un cambio. Solo tiene cuatro años, pero el no tener a su padre cerca le esta destrozando y eso me destroza más a mi. –retuve las lágrimas. No quería llorar.

-¿A donde vas a ir? –se interesó.

-Hablaré con mi madre, tiene una casa en la playa, en Santa Mónica. Creo que es un buen lugar para empezar. –asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo vais a iros?

-Pronto, si es posible en una semana.

-¿Quieres que vaya con vosotros? –se ofreció.

-No. Será difícil, pero tengo que aprender a hacer las cosas yo sola. Sin ayuda. Además Emmett estará cerca, va mucho a Los Ángeles para ver a esa novia suya y supongo que podría conocerla bien y quizá tener una amistad.

-Es una buena idea. Os echaré de menos. –secó una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla y me abrazó.

-Sólo espero que estés bien. ¿Me llamarás a menudo? –me pidió todavía sin soltarme.

-Por supuesto.

Después de terminar de hablar con Beth y de hablar con mi madre, preparé todo para irme lo antes posible. El móvil encima de mi mesilla de noche no me dejaba tranquila. Mi interior me pedía que hiciera una última llamada, pero mi mente no me dejaba. Al final decidí hacer caso a los dos y en vez de llamarle le mande un mensaje de texto.

_"Lo siento. Debemos marcharnos, puede que algún día nos encontremos, pero ahora debo de aprender a ser feliz por mi misma y olvidar. Te deseo lo mejor. Sé feliz._

_Bella M."_

Apagué mi teléfono, saqué la tarjeta y la metí en un vaso de agua. Debía de empezar una vida diferente. Mi nueva vida.

* * *

**_AVISO: FF últimamente tiene muchos problemas. Un grupo de chicas han decidido eliminar los fics que consideren "irrespetuosos". Lo que viene a decir que no quieren nada de contenido sexual en ningún fic. Por lo tanto, un grupo de chicas, autoras y lectoras, vamos a hacer una huelga contra FF, que consiste en no entrar en está página entre los días 8 y 10. Hay horarios para cada país. Las que querías podéis uniros, y si no queréis estáis en vuestro derecho. Tenemos que parar la eliminación masiva de fics, porque al final FF va a quedarse sin historias. Algunas lo sabréis y otras no, para las que no lo sabéis y queráis más información solo tenéis que preguntar. Yo voy a dejar fanfiction durante esos días. _**

**_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿No entendéis algo? Para todo eso y mucho más dejen Review, contestaré gustosa a todos ellos._**

**_Agradecer por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos a: _**

**_Musegirl17 ; Keytani ; Freckles03 ; Jennyteamedward ; ElizabethMallory, caro508 ; Elizabeth1485 ; Angel-Moon17 ;Marce Capuccino ; tina-nela ; Janalez ; HilduX; Yumel22 ; Tanya Denali Cullen Masen ; RoxCM ; Bella Masen Mckrty ; anekka ; ; anekka ; AleCullenn ; .HPTFMA ; anybuff ; Cintygise ; LUZ. C.C ; Sophin ; Maria6995 ; Yesi-Cullen93 ; covaric ; Yuy Li ; thecullen86 ; mirdg ; Team 7 -Girl ; BellaEdwardRobsten ; . ; Penny Love Edward ; PalooV ; Kikid'Cullen ; Estteffania Cullen-Swan ; mirylon ; DannySk(gracias por todo :D) ; Lakentsb ; Sarah-Crish Cullen ; Laramm94 ; nini18 ; CkampaNaCullen ; _**

**_ Chicas GRACIAS por seguirme en esta historia, por vuestras palabras de aliento, por decirme todas aquellas cosas que me hacen sonreír, en fin... GRACIAS POR TODO! No sabéis cuanto puedo adoraros :D _**

**_Sophin: Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes como me hizo sentir el que dijeras que mi fic es bueno. Me ha hecho tan feliz ^^._**

**_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero poder volver la semana que viene con un capítulo nuevo y acordaros, este fin de semana no habrá actualizaciones, vendrán después. ¡Os Quiero! _**

**_Aviso: En mi Twitter y en mi facebook aviso sobre las actualizaciones y pongo algún adelanto, para a las que les interese saber exactamente cuando voy a actualizar y más cosas solo tienen que entrar en mi perfil y seguirme en twitter (las seguiré de vuelta) o mandarme una solicitud al facebook. Gracias :D_**

**_¿Me hacéis un poquito feliz? Para conseguirlo solo tenéis que dejarme un Review. ¿Por fis? :(_**

**_Firmado: _**

**_H.D_**

**_Hasta pronto._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

**_Perdonad la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con mi inspiración, me abandonó para irse de viaje a Hawai :(_**

**_Sin embargo, ya volvió con fuerzas. Esperemos que no se escape nuevamente._**

**_Capítulo Beteado por Danny Cullen . Muchas gracias nena. :)_**

**_Y ahora os dejo leer. Disfrutad del capítulo y espero que os guste. :D_**

* * *

**_6_**

**_"El futuro nos tortura, y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente."_**

**_Gustave Flaubert_**

Los meses pasaban y pasaban. Los rayos del sol quemaban mi piel, su calor reconfortaba algo mi corazón. El agua tibia del mar rozando los dedos mis pies me calmaba. Podía cerrar los ojos y no sentirme inquieta. A lo lejos escuchaba la risa de mis pequeños y el llanto de Tony, intentando ser calmado por Rose.

Y los meses seguían y seguían pasando sin descanso. Pronto las hojas de los árboles, ahora ya marrones, caían al suelo, creando un perfecto manto achocolatado a mediados de octubre.

Si, el tiempo pasaba y ya estábamos en otoño, aunque por aquí seguía haciendo calor. No tanto como en pleno agosto, pero era lo que tenía vivir en Los Ángeles, donde el tiempo casi siempre era cálido.

Mi corazón, mi alma empezaban a sanar aún ritmo lento, pero al fin y al cabo sanaban. En dos meses más sería el aniversario de su partida. De aquel día en el que se quedó dormido, cuando se adentró en un sueño eterno.

Venir a vivir a Los Ángeles había sido duro al principio, no conocía a penas nada ni a nadie. Pero había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado nunca. Emmett decidió acompañarme cuando se enteró de que venía aquí a vivir y a los pocos días de llegar me presentó a Rosalie.

Rosalie en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en alguien muy importante en mi vida. Era algo difícil de entender al principio. Engreída, prepotente, pero su corazón era enorme, lleno de amor que no se atrevía a entregar por miedo al rechazo. Cuando vio a los pequeños, ese escudo que la envolvía empezó a derretirse. A pesar de su trabajo absorbente siempre encontraba algún hueco por la tarde para venir a jugar con los niños, y así, en tan solo unas pocas semanas éramos inseparables. La hermana que nunca tuve y siempre deseé tener. La quería incluso cuando estaba de mal humor, que era casi siempre.

Muchas noches, cuando me acostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir recordaba todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo. Lo sucedido el día del accidente. Pensaba que si aquel día no hubiera tenido aquella pesadilla, que si Anthony no se hubiera entretenido dándome el vaso de agua, calmándome, hablando conmigo, él todavía seguiría vivo. De cierta forma me culpaba a mi misma de lo que sucedió, porque si no me hubiera despertado, él se habría marchado antes y su coche no habría sido embestido por otro. Sabía que no era culpa mía, pero una parte de mí, de mi corazón me culpaba.

Terminé de darme los últimos retoques a mi maquillaje. Sería la primera vez desde la muerte de Anthony que saldría y estaba algo nerviosa. Había encontrado a una niñera perfecta para que se quedara toda la noche con los niños y poder quedarme más tranquila. Aún así, separarme de ellos durante una noche entera me dejaba intranquila. Tony todavía era muy pequeño, no quería alejarme mucho de ellos, pero debía de hacerlo. Rose me mataría si cancelaba los planes que teníamos.

Acomode detrás de mis orejas unos cuantos mechones de pelo y me di una última mirada en el espejo. Sonreí satisfecha. El vestido rojo que me había regalado Rose me quedaba perfecto. De color granate y palabra de honor, se ajustaba a mis curvas delicadamente y a la perfección. Llegaba hasta el suelo, atrás recogido en un pequeño moño y con algo de cola. Parecía realmente una princesa igual que dijo Rose cuando me lo trajo. Era el vestido indicado para mi primera noche viviendo en plenitud mi nueva vida. No era nada sugerente, elegante y me hacía ver atractiva, pero no lo suficiente como para que los hombres se lanzaran hacía mi. Simplemente perfecto.

Recogí el pequeño bolso plateado que descansaba encima de la cama y bajé por las escaleras hasta el salón. Allí, dos de mis tres amores, jugaban con unos cubos formando grandes e inestables torres. Me acerqué a ellos y me agaché a su lado.

—Dadle un besito a mami. —les pedí. Levantaron sus ojos de su gran proyecto infantil y se me quedaron mirando boquiabiertos. —

—Vaya, mamá. Estás preciosa. —me piropeó mi pequeño hombre.

—Hermosa. —Emily se agarró a mi brazo fuertemente mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

—Venid aquí. —me senté en el suelo y les abracé a los dos muy fuerte contra mi pecho. Necesitaba sentirlos cerca, sentirlos bien para poder estar tranquila—. Dadme un beso.

Cada uno me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo se los devolví en la frente.

— ¿Vendrás muy tarde mami? —me preguntó T.J.

—No, pero cuando llegue estaréis dormidos. Quiero que hagáis caso a Susan y que no tenga que deciros las cosas mil veces porque si no me enfadaré. —T.J. asintió y Emily le imitó aunque no sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

—Mami se va, ¿sabes dónde está Tony?

—Susan lo llevó a la cocina para darle el biberón.

—Bien. —les di un último beso en la frente y me levanté despidiéndome de ellos con un cariñoso adiós.

Caminé lentamente hasta la cocina luchando por no caerme de los altos tacones, había perdido práctica después de tanto tiempo sin ponérmelos. Mi tobillo se torció pero me dio tiempo a agarrarme a la pared antes de caerme al suelo. Me recompuse y entre en la cocina sintiendo una leve molestia en el pie que esperaba se pasara pronto.

Susan tenía a Tony en brazos, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos agarrando fuertemente el biberón lleno de leche caliente. Estaba tan concentrado en aliviar su hambre que no se entero de cuando entré ni de la conversación que tuve con Susan.

—Ya me voy Susan, espero que no te den demasiado dolor de cabeza. Pueden ser un poco guerreros a veces.

—Tranquila señora Masen, está todo controlado. Se me dan bien los niños. —me sonrió.

—Ya lo veo, Tony nunca está tan tranquilo. Es un milagro. —reí algo nerviosa. Susan tenía muy buenas referencias, pero aún así estábamos hablando de mis hijos. De esos pequeños seres que me daban vida cada día.

—He dejado en la puerta de la nevera un listado de números por si hay alguna emergencia. Están los de Rose, los de Emmett, los míos por supuesto, los del hotel donde se celebra la gala, los números de emergencias, y los de mis padres y mi suegra. No viven por aquí, pero si sucede algo llámelos también. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo señora Masen, y no se preocupe, sus hijos estarán bien. Que disfrute de la noche.

—Eso intentaré. Buenas noches Susan.

Le di un beso en la frente a Tony que abrió sus pequeños ojitos y me miro agarrando con una de sus manos un mechón de mi pelo. Me reí e hice que lo soltará lo más delicadamente que pude. Le di un beso en su manita y me alejé con un nudo en la garganta.

Antes cuando salía con Anthony me sentía tranquila, mi corazón no latía frenéticamente por el miedo de que les pasara algo, pero ahora, sentía que el corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. Temblaba y una leve capa de sudor me cubría la frente amenazando con estropear mi maquillaje. Esta era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca, pero tenía que superar mis miedos. No podía vivir con el mal presentimiento de que algo les iba a pasar. Ni yo ni ellos podíamos vivir así. Respiré hondo y me subí al coche.

Rose había querido venir a por mí para que no tuviera que ir sola, pero preferí que no lo hiciera. Necesitaba estar sola unos cuantos minutos antes de entrar a la gala, poner en orden mis pensamientos y relajarme.

Apagué el motor del coche en el parking del hotel y deje reposar mi cabeza sobre el volante durante unos minutos. Inhalé y exhalé repetidas veces para calamar mi frenético ritmo cardiaco y poder controlar mi respiración. Aquello parecía funcionar. Me miré por un segundo en el espejo retrovisor para comprobar mi maquillaje y salí del coche.

Respiré profundamente por última vez y me encaminé hacía la entrada del hotel. Un hombre de mediana se encontraba en la puerta parado. Detrás de él varios hombres vestidos de negro, con gafas y un pinganillo en el oído vigilaban los alrededores. El hombre me paro en la entrada y me pidió mi identificación.

— ¿Perdone? —le pregunté extrañada.

— Lo siento señorita, pero sin una entrada esta noche le está prohibido el paso.

—Me invitaron a venir.

—Entonces déjeme comprobar su invitación.

—No tengo ninguna invitación.

—Pues sintiéndolo mucho me veo en la obligación de prohibirle el paso —se ajustó la corbata azul que adornaba su cuello y me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano— por favor, despeje la entrada.

La mandé una mirada furiosa y me quité del camino de entrada. Rebusqué en mi bolso hasta que encontré el móvil y marqué el número de Rose.

— ¿Bella? ¿Has llegado? —me preguntó nada más descolgar.

—Sí, he llegado. Pero un tipo en la entrada no me deja pasar. Dice que necesito ¿autorización? —pregunté exasperada.

— ¿Y la invitación?

— ¿Qué invitación?

—Ordené que te mandaran una invitación de la gala. ¿No la recibiste?

—Por lo que se ve, no.

—Idiotas los del correo. Mañana mismo pondré una queja.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitaba invitación?

—Porque pensé que la habías recibido, Bella. Dame un segundo a que salga a buscarte.

—De acuerdo.

Espere y espere durante varios minutos. Los nervios que creía haber dejado guardados en mi coche volvieron a asaltarme. Pase mi mano por mi pelo y mi cara cientos de veces, intranquila. No entendía aquel sentimiento. Por qué llegaba a mí. Pero ahí estaba, y por mucho que lo intentara, no desaparecía. Paseé por la acera hasta que la voz de Rose me detuvo.

—Bella. —me giré y la vi hacerme un gesto con la mano para que me acercara.

Estaba espectacular. Sexy, elegante, provocativa. Todos los hombres que la miraran estaban en peligro de sufrir un infarto. El vestido era largo, hasta sus pies, con algo de tela siendo arrastrada por el suelo. El corpiño tipo corsé marcaba todas y cada una de sus curvas, mostrando el principio de sus senos. La tela que cubría su espalda era de encaje negro tranparente. Todo su vestido negro salvo por algunos detalles en dorado, que combinaban a la perfección con su casaca de cabellos ondulados recogidos en un perfecto moño bajo con varios mechones sueltos. Parecía una perfecta diva.

Tanto su vestido como el mío habían sido diseñados por una artista del mundo de la moda que acaba de nacer, pero que muy rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención de cualquier famosa reconocida que tuviera un fiesta importante. Se hacía llamar Marie Platt, aunque bien sabía todo el mundo que aquel no era su nombre verdadero. Decía que prefería hacerlo así para mantener su vida privada en el anonimato. Hacía un mes que se había asociado con Rosalie para diseñar el próximo desfile de la semana de la moda, y la gala de hoy sería la primera presentación de su trabajo y para darla la bienvenida en el mundo de la moda. Era una total estrella.

—Buenas noches Rose. —asintió dándome una sonrisa y luego se giro para mirar al hombre que había prohibido mi entrada.

—Mathew, esa mujer de aquí es amiga mía, así que va a pasar con invitación o sin ella. ¿Entendido? —el hombre la miro serio y asintió— y recuerda su cara porque la veras más veces y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir este incidente.

Rose me cogió la mano y me llevo dentro prácticamente arrastras.

—Rose, para. Me voy a matar con estos tacones si vamos tan deprisa. —se paró y me miro con arrepentimiento a los ojos.

—Perdona por esto, pensé que te había llegado la invitación. Debería haberlo comprobado, pero no te pregunte. Soy tan idiota. —alzó la mano y se pego un golpe en la frente.

—No pasa nada, Rose. ¿Estoy aquí, no? Por cierto, ¿y Emmett?

—Dentro, hablando con unos empresarios, parece ser que le acaba de salir un proyecto. Una fusión o algo. Está deseando verte.

—Y yo a él, le echo de menos. —me abracé a mí misma.

Emmett fue el hermano que nunca tuve. Siempre me trato con amor y cariño. Fue el padrino en mi boda con Anthony, y el padrino en el bautizo de T.J. Era parte de mi familia y ahora la única persona verdaderamente cerca a mí. Con él podía hablar de Anthony todo lo que quisiera, me escuchaba y me contaba anécdotas de los dos en la universidad. Su historia favorita fue la de cuando se conocieron. Como Anthony le trataba mal al principio, pero él nunca se rindió. Estuvo a nuestro lado en todos los momentos importantes de nuestras vidas. Suspiré y sonreí porque pronto le volvería a ver.

Íbamos caminando por un largo pasillo iluminado por varios focos colgando del techo, a nuestros lados había varias puertas cerradas, y al final del todo una gran puerta doble, la cual era nuestro destino. Se podía escuchar algo de música clásica salir del interior, y las voces de todos los invitados.

— ¿Música clásica? ¿En serio? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Sólo es el principio Bella, hasta que lleguen todos los invitados. En cuanto entremos te presentare a Marie. Le he hablado mucho de ti y está muy emocionada por conocerte.

—Qué ilusión. —susurré sarcástica.

No me apetecía nada estar conociendo a gente nueva. Por ahora prefería quedarme tal y como estaba, con las pocas amistades que tenía.

Llegamos y Rosalie abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar. A los dos segundos de haber entrado, sentía dos grandes y fuertes brazos abrazarme como si el mundo fuera acabarse.

—Bella. Te echaba tanto de menos. El viaje fue un infierno.

—Emmett yo también te echaba de menos. —Le devolví el abrazo que solo duro unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, ocupada con los niños ya sabes. ¿Tu viaje?

—Aburrido, demasiado aburrido. Lo único bueno es que conseguimos firmar el contrato para la expansión.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro Emmett. —le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Oye, Emmett cariño, ¿has visto por aquí a Marie? —preguntó Rosalie mirando en todas direcciones.

—Salió hace unos minutos, la llamaban por teléfono.

— ¿Y por dónde se fue?

—Por allí. —Emmett señaló una puerta situada en una esquina del gran salón, en el que había un cartel de prohibido el paso.

—Vamos Bella, quiero presentártela. —Rosalie volvió a agarrarme de la mano y tiró de mí en dirección a esa puerta.

—Rose, pone prohibido el paso.

—Lo sé, el cartel lo pusimos nosotras, allí están todos nuestros diseños. Nadie puede verlos antes de la hora prevista para la presentación.

Abrió la puerta y al entrar encendió una pequeña luz, después cerró la puerta. Andamos unos metros más, hasta que una infinidad de vestidos de todos los tamaños, colores y diseños extravagantes inundaron mi visión. Unos eran preciosos, otro parecían haber sido sacados de unos dibujos de niños menores de cinco años, todos coloridos y unas formas realmente extrañas. Me pregunté quién se podría comprar algo de aquello.

— ¿Dime como está? —vino una voz desde el fondo.

—Ajá, quiero que se ponga. No, no voy a esperar a mañana. Dile que se ponga ahora, es mi hermano. Me da igual que los médicos hayan dicho que no es grave, quiero que se ponga y que me lo diga el mismo, sino cogeré un avión ahora mismo y volveré a casa.

Una muchacha menuda, pero con unas curvas impresionantes, un pelo tan negro como el azabache con las puntas rizadas en varias direcciones se movía por toda la habitación hablando por teléfono.

—Como se te ocurra colgarme te juro que te mato. Ponle ahora mismo, y no vuelvas a decirme que está durmiendo porque le estoy escuchando hablar.

Rosalie me miró e hizo un gesto para indicarme que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Nos quedamos allí paradas, hasta que acabara de hablar o se percatara de nuestra presencia.

—Bendito sea Dios, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué solo fue un simple desmayo? Vamos hermanito, la gente no se desmaya por nada, y menos tú. ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa?—se calló por unos segundos, seguro que escuchando lo que su hermano la decía desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Seguro? ¿Y qué te han dicho de los dolores de cabeza? —Otro silencio más, hasta que la voz del otro lado se calló y ella gritó a la persona con la que hablaba—. ¿Qué no son nada? Llevas meses con un dolor insoportable de cabeza y te han dicho que no es nada. Los médicos son unos incompetentes. Si, sé que eres médico tú también, pero es la verdad. Tengo razón. —Se giró y entonces nos vio. Se nos quedó mirando durante unos segundos, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse. Se pasó una mano por la cara y volvió a hablar—. Estoy bien. Mi socia y una amiga de ella están aquí, tengo que colgar Ed, pero ten por seguro que mañana vuelvo a llamarte y más te vale que te pongas tu y no mandes al lacayo de tu mejor amigo. ¿De acuerdo? … Bien, descansa. —Se retiró el móvil de la oreja y colgó.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar durante unas milésimas de segundo. Aquella mujer me miraba de arriba abajo, escrutándome con su mirada, hasta que asintió satisfecha por algo que yo desconocía y me sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien Marie? —le preguntó Rose.

—Sí, Rose, no te preocupes. Un pequeño percance con mi hermano, pero está todo bien. —Rosalie asintió y me señaló con una mano.

—Marie, está es Bella, Bella está es Marie. —Nos presentó.

—Encantada de conocerte Bella, no sabes las ganas que tenía. —se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente. —Me han hablado tanto de ti que siento como si ya te conociera.

—Igualmente Marie, a mí también me han hablado mucho de ti.

—O no, no me llames Marie, para los más cercanos soy solamente Alice. Para la prensa y el resto del mundo soy Marie.

La sonreí y asentí.

—De acuerdo Alice.

—Alice, ¿qué le pasó a tu hermano? ¿Está bien? —Rosalie se acercó y la puso una mano en el hombro.

—No, no está bien. Solo fue un simple desmayo, como dicen él y el idiota de su amigo, pero estoy segura de que no es solo eso, es algo más.

— ¿Quieres contárnoslo?

— ¿La fiesta?

—Podemos ausentarnos unos minutos.

— Bien. —Alice se dirigió hacia unas sillas de una esquina que tenían algunos trajes, los quito, los puso encima de unos percheros junto a la demás ropa y se sentó. Nosotras la imitamos.

—Cuéntanos — Insistió Rose.

—Desde hace unos meses no se encuentra bien. Empezaron a darle dolores de cabeza, al principio leves, pero luego eran tan fuertes que hasta casi mata a una paciente en el quirófano. Tuvo que pedir la baja. —Se detuvo y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo de un perfecto color blanco—. Confunde la realidad, siempre está ausente. A veces, cuando estamos en una reunión familiar, habla de gente que no conocemos. Le preguntamos quienes son esas personas, se queda callado, pensando durante un rato y dice que no sabe porque habla de eso. Intenta recordar las situaciones de las que ha hablado, pero ni él sabe cómo ha podido decir eso.

— ¿Ha ido al médico?

—Sólo por el dolor de cabeza, y le han dicho que no es nada, pero nuestro padre está preocupado. Nuestro padre es cardiólogo, y no sabe mucho de cosas del cerebro. Le ha pedido que vaya a mirárselo por si es algo grave, pero no quiere. Hace unos días fui a un hospital de por aquí donde dicen que trabaja el mejor neurocirujano del país, me dijo que podría hacerle un hueco a mi hermano, pero se niega a venir.

—Por lo que cuentas parece algo grave.

—Sí, mi padre piensa que puede ser un tumor en… —se quedó pensativa, intentando recordar algo—. Mierda, ahora no recuerdo el nombre, es ese lugar del cerebro donde se encuentran los recuerdos y donde diferenciamos la fantasía de la realidad.

— ¿Quieres marcharte a casa? Puedo ocuparme yo de la fiesta y la presentación. —Se ofreció Rosalie.

—No, gracias Rose. Puedo quedarme, necesito quedarme para despejar mi mente un rato. Ya mañana veré si me marcho o no. Porque te juro que como me llamo Alice Cullen que mi hermano va a venir a Los Ángeles a ver a ese doctor.

¿Alice Cullen? Era imposible. Nunca la había visto, pero si había escuchado hablar de ella. Edward la nombró una vez. El mundo sería demasiado pequeño si me encontraba con su hermana, y si esta resultaba ser la socia de Rosalie. Pero, Cullen. Era demasiada coincidencia que me encontrara con un Alice con apellido Cullen. Muy raro.

—Alice. Tu hermano, no se llamara por casualidad Edward, ¿verdad?

— Si, ¿por qué? —Me miró realmente extrañada.

Suspiré y la hice otra pregunta.

— ¿Es residente en un hospital y se quiere especializar en obstetricia?

—Sí, ¿le conoces? —me miró, sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—Sí, Alice. Él fue el que me ayudo cuando entre en trabajo de parto de mi hijo menor.

—No me fastidies. ¿Eres esa de la que estuvo hablando un tiempo? Mi madre me dijo que había conocido a una mujer viuda con tres hijos.

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Y por qué te marchaste? Le dejaste muy mal, ¿sabías? Un día de repente se encuentra un mensaje tuyo diciéndole que te marchas. Quiso buscarte, pero estabas desaparecida.

—Siento haberle hecho daño, solo éramos amigos. Mi marido había muerto, mi hijo mayor estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su padre, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. Y mis otros dos pequeños. Yo… —dudé por un segundo—, estaba tan destrozada que tenía que marcharme. Alejarme de todo y empezar una nueva vida. Vivir en el mismo lugar, recordar a mi marido cada día. Estaba empezando a enloquecer. Necesitaba salir de allí. —me expliqué. En verdad no había querido hacer daño a nadie. Solo quería sanar y ayudar a T.J. a ser el mismo de siempre. Él también tenía que recuperarse de todo. Solo esperaba que Alice me perdonara por haber dejado tirado a su hermano con un simple mensaje de texto. Solo éramos amigos, pero aún así no era la mejor manera de decirle que me marchaba.

—Por lo menos podrías haberle llamado o haber quedado con él, no dejarle un puñetero mensaje de texto. —me reprochó.

—Lo siento. ¿Desde cuándo esta así?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —se levantó de la silla alterada.

—Alice, basta. No sabes lo mal que lo paso Bella y no tienes derecho a reprocharla nada. Imagínate que estas felizmente casada, tienes dos hijos y estas embarazada del tercero. Es el cumpleaños de tu marido y sales a hacer la compra para hacerle su tarta favorita. Y cuando vuelves de comprar te encuentras con que dos policías te comunican que tu marido ha muerto. Tu marido que es tu vida entera. Yo también me hubiera marchado.

Alice me miro y agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento Bella, yo…

—Da igual, tranquila, sé que no fueron maneras, pero no podía enfrentarle.

—Esta así desde hace cinco meses.

—Cuando me marché más o menos.

—Bella, ¿podrías tú hablar con él y convencerle de que venga? Por favor. —me suplicó.

—No soy nadie para hacerle venir. No me escuchará.

—Eso no lo sabes, estoy segura de que si hablas con él y le dices que estas aquí vendrá. Por favor.

Aquella cara que puso de cordero degollado, y no pude resistirme aquello. Era igual que cuando me miraban T.J. o Emily cuando me pedían algo. Era imposible decir que no. Con sus ojos aguados y sus labios formando un pequeño puchero. Siempre me hacia derretir.

—Está bien, hablaré con él, pero no hoy. Tengo… —suspiré—, tengo que hacerme a la idea primero.

Alice me abrazo efusivamente.

—Bella, te adoro.

**…**

_—Ya está la comida cariño. —sentí que una dulce voz me llamaba—. Pastel de carne y puré de patatas, tu plato favorito._

_Delante de mí había una mujer, pero no me era posible ver su rostro, todo estaba demasiado borroso. Lo que único que era capaz de distinguir era su precioso cabello castaño caer en perfectos rizos alrededor de su cara._

_—Vamos, ven que se va a enfriar._

_No sabía dónde estaba, su voz se me hacía muy familiar y el paisaje que me rodeaba me recordaba a algo pero no sabía a qué. _

_Empecé a girar, sin moverme del sitio donde estaba de pie. Todo, poco a poco, comenzaba a oscurecerse a mi alrededor, hasta que una bruma negra lo hizo desaparecer todo. Y ese —sentimiento de pérdida que me quemaba por las noches, por el día y a cada segundo de mi vida, se intensificó. Me sentía arder. _

—Edward, despierta. —Mi madre sacudía mi hombro una y otra vez, su rostro descompuesto, debajo de sus ojos unas grandes ojeras. Estaba pálida, y su cabello normalmente bien arreglado estaba despeinado y lacio.

—Madre que pasa.

— ¿Madre? Nunca me has llamado así, siempre he sido mamá o mami. —me dijo preocupada.

—Qué pasa mamá —Me corregí incorporándome en la cama.

—Estabas gritando. ¿Qué te está pasando Edward?

—No lo sé.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó en ese instante y descolgué sin mirar quien me llamaba.

–Edward.

– ¿Bella? –pregunté extrañado.

–Me han dicho que estabas mal.

– ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con ella en estos momentos, pero su voz, aquella voz que tan bien recordaba, calmaba mi intranquilidad.

–Fue Alice.

– ¿De qué la conoces y por qué narices te ha tenido que contar nada?

—Debes venir a Los Ángeles, tu hermana está muy preocupada. — Se notaba en su tono de voz la preocupación que sentía por mi, pero también se la notaba distante, como si no hubiera deseado hacer esta llamada.

—Así que estás en Los Ángeles —afirmé.

—Sí, estoy en Los Ángeles.

—Si voy, ¿te veré?

—Si eso consigue que vengas y tu hermana se tranquilice, sí, me verás.

—De acuerdo. Iré. ¿Y Ty-rex?

— ¿Ty-rex? —Su voz se alzó—. ¿Cómo has llamado a T.J.?

—Ty-rex, ¿por qué?

—Porque desde que murió mi marido nadie le ha vuelto a llamar así.

* * *

**_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿No entendéis algo? Para todo eso y mucho más dejen Review, contestaré gustosa a todos ellos._**

**_Agradecer por vuestros reviews a: _**

**_Caro508 ; Keytani ; hildiux ; cintygise ; RoxCM ; Musegirl17 ; Freckles03 ; Maria6995 ; DannySk ; jhanulita ; Sarah-Crish Cullen. _**

**_Gracias por seguirme, por comentar y a todas las que no he nombrado que me pusieron en alertas o favoritos, gracias de todo corazón._**

**_Aviso: En mi Twitter y en mi facebook aviso sobre las actualizaciones y pongo algún adelanto, para a las que les interese saber exactamente cuando voy a actualizar y más cosas solo tienen que entrar en mi perfil y seguirme en twitter (las seguiré de vuelta) o mandarme una solicitud al facebook. Gracias :D_**

**_¿Me hacéis un poquito feliz? Para conseguirlo solo tenéis que dejarme un Review. ¿Por fis? :(_**

**_Firmado: _**

**_H.D_**

**_Hasta pronto._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

**_Tengo que pediros disculpas. Este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir y lo he borrado y vuelto hacer unas cien veces. No encontraba la manera adecuada de expresarme pero ya estoy aquí. A partir de este momento comenzarán a pasar cosas entre nuestros protagonistas, solo digo eso, jeje._**

**_Capítulo decidado a Sara. Felicidades cariño! ;)_**

**_Ali, estaré esperando que me corrijas en algunas cosas médicas que aparecen más abajo, jajaj. Espero tenerlas bien, sino avísame. :D _**

**_Y ahora os dejo leer. Disfrutad del capítulo y espero que os guste. :D_**

* * *

**_7_**

**_"Aquel que tú crees que ha muerto, no ha hecho más que adelantarse en el camino."_**

**_Lucio Anneo Séneca_**

¿Qué es la oscuridad? ¿Qué es la soledad? Nadie encuentra una respuesta correcta hasta que no lo vive, hasta que no lo siente dentro de su piel. Algunos han llegado a definir esos dos conceptos como encontrarse muerto por dentro. Pero puedo decir con total seguridad que la muerte es más bella que encontrarse solo en medio de un abismo oscuro. Estaba solo rodeado de la nada. Una parte de mi no podía ver la realidad y la otra la veía día tras día, pero no era capaz de vivirla plenamente. Oía voces, pero no podía hablar. Estaba totalmente atrapado en algo desconocido y no podía moverme. Nada podía hacer. Quería luchar y poder salir a la superficie, quería… Deseaba hacer tantas cosas. Sin embargo, esa inmovilidad absoluta en la que mi cuerpo se encontraba, me torturaba.

Una vez deseé vivir, pero cada día deseaba más morir y salir de este infierno abismal, este agujero negro en el que me encontraba.

La necesidad de salir de este encierro me carcomía las entrañas. Y lo pero es que no sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, dado que lo único que veía era oscuridad absoluta. No había ningún rayo de sol que me diera las esperanzas necesarias para continuar adelante y luchar. Pero a pesar de todo, yo seguía luchando, y luchaba y luchaba un poco más a cada momento que pasaba. Un pensamiento a veces me asaltaba, una imagen borrosa que solo duraba un segundo, pero que ahí estaba.

Mi garganta se encontraba reseca. Quería gritar para que alguien me escuchara y me ayudara, pero ni un suave quejido me salía. No si quiera podía sentir mis labios moverse. Tenía un hambre mortal, pero mis manos no se movían para buscar algo de comida en este abismo, si es que había algo que poder llevarme a la boca. No sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero si podía sentir dolor. Un dolor en lo más profundo de mi alma. Ni si quera sabía cuando tiempo llevaba allí, no sentía el pasar de los minutos o de las horas. Bien podría llevar solo allí dos segundos, como una eternidad entera.

Y cuando estaba nuevamente a punto de perder la esperanza de salir, esa imagen me fortalecía. Sacaba fuerzas de un lugar desconocido y lo intentaba otra vez. Intentaba acabar con mi angustia.

Algunas veces sentía miles de aguja traspasando mi cabeza y mi corazón, cuando más intentaba salir a la superficie y dejar ahogarme en el vacío, más dolor sentía. Cuando ese dolor estaba por derrumbarme era capaz de recordar algunas cosas que pronto se marchaban, podía escuchar ciertas voces a lo lejos, que no era capaz de reconocer por mucho que me esforzaba.

Solo sentía que alguien me esperaba, me añoraba y lloraba por mi. Esa mujer de la imagen que me miraba tan sonrientemente estaba en algún lugar esperando por mi. Ella era la que me daba las esperanzas para salir a flote. No sabía que me esperaba, pero tenía que conseguirlo de algún modo. Debía de volver por ella. No tenía ningún otro motivo.

Solamente ella.

El avión estaba pasando por unas cuantas turbulencias. Me aferré a mi asiento con todas mis fuerzas. Odiaba los aviones, estar a tantos kilómetros del suelo firme me ponía de los nervios, pero aún así lo llevaba ligeramente bien, excepto cuando todo comenzaba a temblar.

Cerré mis ojos e intente calmar mi respiración. No sería demasiado bueno que me pusiera a chillar como una niña.

A pesar de todo el viaje merecía la pena. Solo iba a Los Ángeles porque Bella me lo había pedido y porque sabía que la volvería a ver. Algo en mi interior saltaba de felicidad por aquella noticia. Me sentía tan diferente en este último tiempo… Sobre todo desde que Bella se había marchado. Era como si en mi interior viviera alguien desconocido. Una persona que no era yo.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que me llamo. Desde que llame a su hijo como su difunto marido. Cuando me pregunto, no supe que contestar. Simplemente, aquella palaba, aquel nombre, había salido de mi interior como si fuera algo natural. Era raro, nunca había escuchado que le llamaran así, sin embargo yo lo hice como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida. En verdad estaba comenzando a dudar de mi salud mental.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera esas cosas? ¿Qué recordara situaciones por las que nunca había pasado?

Ni si quiera yo lo entendía. Y si yo no lo hacía, ¿podría hacerlo cualquier otra persona? Lo duda mucho.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, joven? —Una dulce voz llegó a mis oídos.

Abrí mis ojos y miré hacía la derecha. La portadora de tan bella voz era una mujer ya entrada en años, aunque en las facciones de su cara todavía se podía ver la hermosa que llego a ser en su juventud. Sus ojos se encontraban un poco hundidos, a los lados florecían unas cuantas arrugas, pero eso no quitaba que fueran hermosos. Su nariz pequeña y respingona estaba también marcada por las arrugas. Sus labios, que en antaño debían de haber sido carnosos, ahora habían envejecido.

Era morena, tenía una corta melena de rizos totalmente negros, aunque alguna manchaba esa espesura tan oscura. Sin embargo, aquello no hacía que se viera mal, sino que lo hacía destacar y lo volvía más hermoso.

—Si, solo es que no me gustan los aviones.

—No se preocupe muchacho, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino. —Agarró suavemente una de mis manos, que apretaba fuertemente el apoya brazos—. Intente relajarse, el viaje será aún peor si pone así.

—Es imposible que no me ponga así, esto se mueve demasiado. —Me quejé, elevando la voz más de lo necesario.

—Deme la mano y hábleme, ¿a dónde va? —Me preguntó, utilizando un tono tranquilizador.

Le di la mano y apreté fuerte, aunque intentando no lastimarla. Me dije que en su mano izquierda llevaba un anillo de bodas, sin embargo viajaba sola. La miré y ella me proporcionó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Voy a… —titubeé durante un segundo, tragando saliva fuertemente. Respiré hondo y continué—. Voy a Los Ángeles, con mi hermana.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que ibas a ver a tu novia.

—No tengo novia. —Me miró extrañada y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces las mujeres tienen que estar ciegas. No solo eres guapo, sino que cuando miro a tus ojos puedo ver un hombre honrado, fiel y romántico.

—Gracias. Si, será que están ciegas. —La guiñé un ojo, bromeando.

Ya me encontraba mucho mejor a ella. Había tenido razón, distraerme era una buena manera para olvidar que mis pies estaban a demasiados kilómetros de tierra firme.

— ¿Está casada, señora…?

—Blair, mi apellido es Blair. Y si, estoy casada, pero mi difunto marido me dejo hace diez meses. —Aquello me dejo con la mente en blanco. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Tranquilízate muchacho. Ya lo tengo superado, de todas formas todos moriremos algún día. Solo me queda la esperanza de que cuando yo me vaya, él estará esperándome.

—Tiene toda la razón. —La sonreí y continuamos con una muy agradable con una agradable conversación.

Hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez, ella me preguntaba y yo la preguntaba a ella. La media hora más que duro mi viaje se pasó volando. Ella iba a Los Ángeles para quedarse a vivir en la casa de su hija, que acababa de ser madre por tercera vez y necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Decidí omitir en la conversación el porque real de mi visita. No quería que me viera como un loco.

Cuando el avión aterrizó tuve que despedirme de ella. Mi corazón se encogió, acababa de conocerla pero ya sentía gran estima por ella y en el fondo de mi alma sabía que nunca volvería a verla.

Caminé por la pista de aterrizaje hasta entrar en el edificio del aeropuerto donde mi hermana de seguro me estaba esperando. La luz del sol entró por mis ojos como dagas afiladas. Ahí volvían otra vez. Esos pinchazos, esas agujas atravesando mi cabeza fuertemente. Acababa de salir del avión y parecía como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento para volver a atacarme.

Mi hermana me esperaba en la puerta de desembarqué. Salió corriendo hacía mi y casi me tiró al suelo por la fuerza de su abrazo. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero la pedí con un gesto que se callara y permaneciera en silenció.

La felicidad que antes su rostro había mostrado, se había empañado por la preocupación que sentía por mi. Me acarició tiernamente la cabeza y besó mi mejilla. Me agarró de la mano y fuimos hasta por mi equipaje. Los dos permanecimos todo el rato en silencio, pero el ruido que había a mi alrededor bastaba para que mi cabeza deseara explotar.

Salimos rápidamente del aeropuerto y nos subimos a un taxi que ya esperaba por nosotros. Quería llegar a su casa y encerrarme en la habitación más silenciosa de todas para poder pasar por este tormento yo solo y que pronto se pasara el dolor que me amargaba la existencia.

La radio del taxi estaba prendida y de ella salía una música infernal. Sin poder evitarlo, elevé mi voz y le grité al taxista que lo apagará. Alice se disculpó en mi nombre, por las maneras que había utilizado y la música cesó.

Cerré mis ojos y recé por que todo acabará pronto. Agaché la cabeza y cubrí mi rostro con mis dos manos. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada y mi cuerpo temblaba de desesperación. Tragué saliva fuertemente y me relamí mis labios resecos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? —Me preguntó, pasando una mano por mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

—Cállate —. La ordené.

De repente sentí una bruma en mis oídos, como el sonido que me rodeaba ida desapareciendo poco a poco y era sustituido por un ligero pitido que a cada segundo iba haciéndose más fuerte. Mi corazón se encogió, mi estómago cayó a mis pies, y mis pulmones dejaron de producir el tan necesitado oxígeno para mi existencia.

Quise abrir mis ojos, pero a penas podía vislumbrar nada. No podía ver formas, solo colores. Llevé mis manos hasta mi pelo, lo agarré fuertemente y tiré de él desesperado. El paisaje a mi alrededor cambió y en un solo segundo ya no me encontraba en un taxi recorriendo las calles de Los Ángeles. Miré a mi alrededor y vi muchas luces de colores parpadeantes.

Mis pies descansaban sobre una fina y espesa hierba verde. Era de noche, por el color del cielo podía adivinar que el sol acababa de esconderse. Mucha gente me rodeaba, pero nadie parecía notar mi presencia. Todos iban elegantemente vestidos, los hombres con traje y corbata; las mujeres con largos vestidos de cientos de colores y sus cabellos estaban recogidos en extraños moños. Hablaban, reían y bebían champan de las copas que sostenían.

—Estoy deseando verles, será su primer baile. Es tan romántico… —Suspiró una de las mujeres que se encontraba a mi izquierda, llevando una de sus manos al pecho.

—Hacen una pareja preciosa, estoy segura de que el baile será perfecto. —La contestó otra mujer.

Una suave música de vals lleno el lugar con sus dulces notas llegando al corazón de cada invitado que miraban expectantes una de las puertas de cristal situadas al fondo del jardín. Las luces de los focos se atenuaron y una voz acompañada de la música dio paso a las personas que todos esperaban. Las puertas abrieron y vi salir a una pareja sonriendo enamorada y cogidos de la mano. Caminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile improvisada y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música que sonaba por los altavoces. Centré mi vista en la cara del hombre y lleve una mano a mi cara, éramos realmente parecidos. El era rubio y sus facciones estaban mucho más marcadas que las mías, pero reconocía sus rasgos a la perfección y sus ojos eran exactamente igual a los míos. Miraba embelesado a la mujer a la que sostenía por la cintura. La miré y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al igual que mi garganta se secaba.

Bella. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Esto sería un sueño? Me pregunté expectante con mi cabeza dando vueltas a lo que mis ojos veían.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente acercándome hacia donde ellos bailaban. Mis movimientos eran largos y pesados, la música dejo de sonar para mi y solo era capaz de escuchar cada latido de mi corazón. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios resecos con mi vista todavía perdida en ella que mantenía sus ojos fijos en la mirada de aquel hombre, sus labios se arqueaban hacía arriba sonriendo brillantemente. Mientras más me acercaba mi mano derecha se alzaba para intentar tocarla y ver si en realidad todo aquello era un sueño. Cada vez mis movimientos se hacían más pesados y justo cuando estaba por llegar a tocar su rostro todo a mi alrededor volvió a ser de color negro, las personas que me rodeaban fueron difuminándose hasta desaparecer por completo. Me moví inquieto en mi lugar girando mi cabeza para encontrar a alguien dentro de la oscuridad pero no había nada ni nadie.

—Edward.

Sentí como zarandeaban mi cuerpo una y otra vez y como una voz me llamaba desesperada a lo lejos. Luché por abrir mis ojos que se encontraban fuertemente apretados y cuando lo conseguí la luz del sol me cegó.

— ¡Edward! —parpadeé varias veces saliendo del trance en el que había sido sumergido y alcé la cabeza para mirar a mi hermana.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté con la voz pastosa mientras sentía como mis manos temblaban descontroladas.

—No lo sé, de repente te has quedado como en trance. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital? —acarició mi cara preocupada, yo solo negué en respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar. El viaje me debido de agotar.

—En serio Edward, estoy preocupada, no es normal esto que te ha pasado.

—Estoy bien Alice, solo quiero un poco de agua y dormir un rato —suspiró y se recostó en el asiento sujetándome una mano acariciándola en círculos suavemente.

—Estamos por llegar a casa.

El taxi se detuvo unos cuantos minutos después en una hermosa casa blanca y sencilla de una sola planta, pagamos al taxista y bajamos cogiendo mis cosas del maletero.

Ni siquiera observé el interior de la casa de mi hermana. Entré y ella me llevó rápidamente al a que sería mi habitación. Tenía las paredes de un color azul cielo y en el medio una cama de matrimonio, un par de armarios decoraban el lado de la puerta, enfrente de la cama había un escritorio y al lado de este una cómoda.

Deje las cosas en el suelo y fui a correr las cortinas para que no entrara nada de la luz que todavía seguía aumentando mi horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Ahora te traigo un vaso de agua, cámbiate y descansa Edward —asentí y mi hermana salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Cambié mi ropa por unos simples pantalones de pijama azules y dejé mi torso al descubierto, retiré las sábanas de la cama y me tapé hasta la cintura con ellas. Alice entró de nuevo con el vaso en la mano y me lo entregó para que bebiera.

— ¿A qué hora es la cita de mañana?

— Mañana a primera hora.

—De acuerdo, ¿y Bella?

—Supongo que estará en su casa con sus hijos —asentí decepcionado de que no hubiera venido, pero lo dejé pasar.

—Descansa Edward —se marchó dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y tomamos rumbo hacía el hospital. A penas probé bocado en el desayuno, el dolor seguía martilleando mi cabeza incesantemente.

El doctor nos esperaba en su despacho y nada más entrar a la consulta empezó a hacerme miles de preguntas.

— ¿Tiene alguna alergia? —preguntó esperando mi respuesta para teclearla en el ordenador.

—No que yo sepa.

— ¿Antecedentes de cáncer en su familia?

—No, todos se encuentran sanos.

—Bien —alejó sus manos del teclado y ordenó un par de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio—. Vamos a comenzar ahora con las pruebas, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí y se levantó dirigiéndose hasta la puerta—. Normalmente estás cosas van lentas pero es una petición especial así que iremos a hacerle una resonancia del cerebro.

—Por mi no hay problema —me levanté y le seguí por los pasillos del hospital.

Tuve que cambiarme la ropa por aquellas estúpidas batas que dejaban parte del cuerpo al descubierto. Me tumbé en la placa que hacía de cama y esperé a que se moviera para meterme dentro del tuvo y que comenzaran con los análisis. No tardo mucho en suceder y pronto me vi atrapado sin poder moverme.

_— Señor Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó la voz del doctor por los altavoces._

—Me encuentro perfectamente.

_—Perfecto. Entonces comencemos con la resonancia, tiene que quedarse muy quieto. _

—Lo sé.

Ya había visto este tipo de pruebas muchas veces en el hospital en el que trabajaba y sabía en que consistía todo no hacía falta que me lo explicara. Unos leves zumbidos comenzaron a sonar aumentando mi dolor de cabeza pero respiré e intenté mantener la mayor calma posible. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva apretando fuertemente los puños, mi respiración se agito un poco pero aún así conseguí quedarme inmóvil durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró la prueba. La cama volvió a moverse y cuando abrí los ojos la luz de los fluorescentes me deslumbró.

_—Ya puede cambiarse de ropa señor Cullen. _

Me levanté y me metí en la habitación que se utilizaba como cambiador. Ahora me encontraba más nervioso que nunca sobre cuales podrían ser los resultados. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si tenía algún tumor cerebral que me producía esos dolores y visiones? Prácticamente era posible que así fuera dado que no era normal lo que me sucedía. Respiré hondo y salí para encontrarme con mi hermana en la sala de espera.

— ¿Qué te han dicho? —se levantó de golpe acercándose a mi corriendo.

—Todavía nada. Tenemos que esperar a que miren los resultados.

Una pequeña lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Alice, alcé la mano y la retiré, estrechándola después entre mis brazos.

—Tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien.

— Pero… ¿y si tienes cáncer?

—Si resulta que es así todo saldrá bien. No me va a pasar nada malo.

—Eso espero Edward —paso sus manos por mi espalda haciendo círculos en ella.

La espera fue más tortuosa que la misma prueba. Nos sentamos en los bancos agarrados de la mano para intentar conseguir la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarnos a los resultados. La verdad es que Alice se encontraba mucho más asustada que yo, saltaba en su silla cada vez que se abría algunas de las puertas de la consulta.

—Alice, intenta tranquilizarte, me estás poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estoy —la reprendí suavemente.

—Lo siento hermanito es que… —se vio interrumpida por la voz del doctor.

—Señor Cullen, pase —nos pusimos después y entramos los dos juntos después del doctor.

—Ya tengo los resultados —habló sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Y… —dejé la pregunta a medio terminar esperando a que continuará hablando.

—Debo darle una buena noticia y otra mala. La buena es que no tiene nada, no se ve nada en las pruebas de la resonancia. La mala es que no sabemos que le sucede, no sabemos el porque de esos dolores de cabeza ni de esas visiones que dice tener.

— ¿No hay nada? ¿Está todo bien en mi cabeza?

—Técnicamente si, pero está claro que algo le sucede —junto sus manos encima del escritorio y echó su cuerpo hacía delante—. Quiero seguir haciéndole pruebas y repetir la resonancia dentro de una semana para ver si ha habido algún error.

—De acuerdo, yo también quiero saber por qué me sucede esto.

—Por ahora voy a recetarle unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y unos somníferos para que pueda dormir sin problemas. Comience a tomarlos hoy mismo y dentro de una semana me cuenta si han hecho efecto.

—Espero que así sea.

Me sacó un par de recetas y después de firmarlas se despidió de nosotros hasta la próxima semana. Por una parte podía respirar tranquilo, no tenía nada o eso había dicho la resonancia, pero no me quedaba del todo tranquilo. Sabía que algo me pasaba. A Alice pareció quitársele un gran peso de encima ya que se la notaba mucho más relajada.

En ese instante solo una cosa, una palabra se me pasaba por la cabeza. Bella. Quería verla. Salimos del hospital y nos montamos en el coche para ir otra vez a casa.

—Quiero ver a Bella —mi boca pronunció aquellas palabras sin avisarme previamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Alice giró su cabeza hacía mi un breve segundo para después seguir mirando la carretera.

—Si.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa la llamaré.

***…

— ¿Cómo ha ido el primer encuentro? —la voz distorsionada de un hombre salió por un pequeño objeto alargado en forma de bolígrafo color negro con un botón en uno de los extremos de un color plateado, varios minúsculos agujeros adornaban toda la superficie del aparato.

—A la perfección. Estoy preparado para dar el segundo paso.

—Todavía no. Por el momento solo puedes observar. Mantenme al tanto de todo lo que suceda. —La comunicación comenzó a detenerse lentamente, varias interferencias cortaban las palabras de la voz distorsionada—. Esto se corta. Te avisaré cuando llegué el momento.

—Si, señor. Le comuni… —Un leve pitido salió del aparto, avisando de que la comunicación había sido cortada.

El hombre alto y fuerte que sostenía el aparato entre sus manos, lo dejo dentro de un maletín forrado de terciopelo. Lo cerró y lo colocó en un cajón de la mesilla de noche que se encontraba encima de su cama.

La mesa de enfrente de la cama estaba toda llena de papeles y cuadernos. Cogió uno de los cuadernos más pequeños y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña grabadora. Se sentó, encendió la grabadora y comenzó a escribir, con unos movimientos casi imperceptibles, lo quelas voces decían.

_— ¿Se encuentra bien, joven? _

_—Si, solo es que no me gustan los aviones. _

Las voces de un hombre y una mujer comenzaron a sonar. Aquel hombre, que miraba al frente mientras escribía, le dijo al aíre

—Anthony Masen no deberías de poder recuperar tus recuerdos y tampoco deberías seguir vivo.

* * *

**_Como ya he dicho no se si para vosotras fue algo intenso pero para mi si lo fue al escribirlo, pero eso me tardé tanto... Es quizás el capítulo más corto de este fic, pero el mismo capítulo me pedía que debía dejarlo ahí parado. Como he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar no lo mandé a beteo así que disculpad las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber, jejeje. Espero que el siguiente capítulo no se me haga tan difícil y podamos vernos pronto. _**

**_Agradecer por vuestros reviews a:_**

**_PatyLove ; _**_Gretchen CullenMasen_**_ ; freckles03 ;_**_ Ame D'Cullen-Pattinson_**_ ; Shibubi ; _**_kharinshmoon1_**_ ; hildiux ;_**_ caro508_**_ ; Keytani ; _**_Gatita Swan_**_ ; Lore562 ; _**_M.L.F .Elektragedia_**_ ; Zuly Luna ; _**_Guest_**_ ; musegirl17 ; _**_cintygise_**_ ; abys ; _**_Sarah-Crish Cullen_**_ ; Alissanes Cullen _**

**_Guest: No dejaste nombre así que no se como llamarte. La historia es un tanto complicada a partir de ahora pero el ritmo dramatico que lleva va cambiar... ajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus palabras ;) _**

**_Gracias por seguirme, por comentar y a todas las que no he nombrado que me pusieron en alertas o favoritos, gracias de todo corazón. A mis lectoras silenciosas, Sara, Cris y al resto que no conozco vuestros nombres, un beso enorme! _**

**_Firmado:_**

**_Heather_**

**_Hasta la próxima actu! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Hola! Explicaciones al final del capítulo._**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis bellas lectoras que pronto, en unos cuantos meses, será mamá. Solcy, este capítulo va todo para ti. _**

**_NOTA: Aviso por si acaso, tened pañuelos cerca, puede que algunas partes provoquen que se os caigan un par de lágrimas. _**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama y los personajes que no conozcáis son de mi autoría. _**

**_Y ahora os dejo leer. Disfrutad del capítulo y espero que os guste. :D_**

* * *

**8**

**Ganas fuerza, coraje y confianza por cada experiencia en la que realmente dejas de mirar al miedo a la cara. Te puedes decir a ti mismo,"He sobrevivido a este horror y podré enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que venga". Debes hacer lo que te crees incapaz de hacer.**

**Eleanor Roosevelt **

La vida te enseña muchas cosas con cada golpe que te da. Cada vez que tropiezas y caes al suelo algo te enseña a luchar, a levantarte y a continuar. A veces no es algo, sino alguien. Ver a mis hijos cada día, verles sonreír, jugar, sorprenderse al aprender cosas nuevas, cosas que antes no sabían, eso me da a mi la vida, la fuerza que necesito para levantarme cada día y enfrentarme a un mundo en el que no está mi marido.

No sé si cada día se me hace más fácil o más difícil continuar, pero se sin ninguna duda que continuaré aquí por ellos, hasta que no me necesiten más en sus vidas. Hasta que vuelen libres para hacer su propio camino y ya no les haga tanta falta como ahora.

Es tan duro verles crecer sin Anthony a mi lado, disfrutando a cada segundo de ellos. Sin que él esté aquí para apoyarme, para ayudarme, para formar una familia. Todavía me cuesta no ver su dulce sonrisa al despertar, escuchar sus buenos días o ese beso que me daba cada noche antes de dormir. No poder hablar de lo que ese día hicieron nuestros hijos, de lo bien o de lo mal que se portaron. No poder disfrutar juntos de esas sonrisas que tienen en sus caras, de esos abrazos o besos que me dan.

Suspiré pesadamente mirando por la ventana, viendo como el sol se levantaba en el cielo llevándonos a un nuevo día. Anthony era mi primer y último pensamiento del día, un pensamiento que perduraba las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. Abracé mi cuerpo que tembló por la fresca brisa de la mañana que entraba por la ventana.

Mi mente voló hacía Alice y Edward. Él había llegado ayer aquí para someterse a un riguroso control médico. No quería, pero no podía evitar sentirme preocupada por él. Aunque a penas habíamos llegado a conocernos bien algo nos unía irremediablemente. Ahora mismo debía de encontrarse en el hospital haciéndose esas pruebas por las que había venido. Su comportamiento era realmente extraño y cuando llamó a T.J Ty-rex… Solo Anthony le llamaba así, nadie sabía de ese apodo cariñoso que mi marido le daba, oír aquello me descolocó por completo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Había sido solo una simple casualidad? Recosté mi cabeza en el marco de la ventana y cerré mis ojos durante un breve segundo rezando para que nada le pasara, para que aquello que le sucedía tuviera arreglo.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar encima de la mesa del comedor y corrí a cogerlo. En la pantalla salió el nombre de Alice y presioné el botón de descolgar en menos de un segundo, llevándome el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Alice?

—Hola Bella, soy Edward —su voz me pilló desprevenida y por un instante la cabeza medio vueltas y tuve que apoyarme en el respaldo de una silla.

—Ho… hola Edward, no esperaba que me llamaras.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus hijos? —noté como su voz se relajaba. Al fondo podía escuchar el tráfico de Los Ángeles, gente hablando por la calle, niños correteando y jugando entre ellos.

—Estamos bien, ¿tú cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? Porque me supongo que ya habréis salido.

—No tengo nada, aunque he de volver en unos días para que me sigan haciendo pruebas —su voz sonó cansada, parecía harto de toda esta situación.

—Por lo menos hemos descartado un tumor cerebral, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —sentí que el sonreía al otro lado del teléfono y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo—. Bella yo… —dudó al hablar y se quedó callado durante un par de minutos, esperé y esperé a que contestara pero vi que no tenía intención de seguir.

— Tú qué Edward.

—Quiero verte, ¿puedes quedar ahora Bella? —dudé.

Tenía a Tony en casa y a Emily y T.J. les quedaba media hora de colegio para que el autobús de la escuela les trajera a casa. Una pequeñísima parte de mi quería verle, pero la otra tenía sus dudas. Tenía que encargarme de mis hijos y después de lo que hizo T.J. la última vez que vio a Edward, la primera vez, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo. Sin embargo algo me decía que invitara a Alice y a Edward a comer. Suspiré y me senté en la silla en la cual había estado apoyada anteriormente. Recosté mi espalda en el respaldo y eché mi cabeza hacía atrás cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle que viniera o no? ¿Sería lo adecuado? T.J. parecía estar recuperándose de la perdida de Anthony rápidamente, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, pero le veía más sonriente, más enérgico, más alegre. Quizás está vez no le importara que Edward viniera a pasar un rato con su madre, quizás…

Si Alice venía sería lo más probable que a T.J. le importara poco la presencia de Edward y lo dejara pasar sin causar problemas. Escuchaba la respiración de Edward al otro lado y aquello no hacía ningún bien a mi concentración ni a mis nervios. No estaba segura de nada, pero mi boca habló por si sola.

—Venid tú y tú hermana a mi casa a comer, si todavía no lo habéis hecho.

—No, todavía no hemos comido. ¿De verdad qué no te importa, Bella? No quiero estorbar ni incomodarte.

—Claro que no, tengo comida de sobra. ¿En cuarenta y cinco minutos os vendría bien? Tengo que ordenar un poco, está todo repleto de juguetes —reí nerviosa y miré a mi alrededor pasando una mano por mi pelo. Repleto de juguetes era una definición errónea para explicar como se encontraba el salón.

—Allí estaremos. Hasta dentro de un rato, Bella —escuché una última respiración de Edward y luego la llamada acabó dejándome con la despedida a punto de salir de mis labios.

Corrí por el salón, nada más dejar mi móvil de nuevo en la mesa, recogiendo los juguetes que estaban esparcidos por cada rincón. Mis brazos se llenaban más y más con cada viaje. No entendía como tan solo dos niños de tan corta edad podían dejar un estropicio como ese. Muñecos, Barbies, todos los accesorios habidos y por haber de muñecos, coches, spidermans, batmans, puzles, y muchas más cosas estaban por el suelo, los sofás, los muebles.

Recé internamente para que me diera tiempo a recoger todo antes de que mis bellos niños llegaran y de que Tony se despertara para su biberón. Iba corriendo con los brazos llenos mientras subía las escaleras que no me fijé que todavía me quedaba un escalón. Tropecé y caí al suelo desparramando los muñecos. Maldije en voz alta y corrí aún más deprisa. Cuando baje al salón me di cuenta de que estaba limpio o casi. Barrí y limpié un poco las ventanas y la mesa. Quité la fina capa de polvo que cubría la pantalla del televisor y aspiré las migas que mis hijos habían dejado en el sofá a la hora del desayuno. No volverían a desayunar allí para ver la tele y poder tumbarse cómodamente hasta que llegara el autobús. Al día siguiente tomarían su desayuno en la cocina como todo el mundo.

Miré el reloj y tan solo faltaban diez minutos para la una y media, hora en la que el autobús se detendría en la puerta de casa. Subí a mi habitación y entré a mi baño para mirarme en el espejo. Tenía el pelo totalmente desordenado, me di una rápida pasada con el peine y lo amarré en una fuerte coleta alta. Me eché un poco de agua fría en la cara y un par de gotas de perfume en el escote y en las muñecas. Ahora si estaba todo listo. Justo cuando salía del cuarto llamaron al timbre y oí las voces de mis diablillos que andaban peleándose otra vez.

T.J. amaba con locura a su hermana y su hermana le amaba a él, pero siempre estaban peleándose por una cosa u otra, daba lo mismo que fuera. Sino era un juguete eran los dibujos de la tele y sino eran estos, entonces eran las pinturas con las que querían dibujar. Negué con la cabeza y bajé todo lo rápido que pude mientras reía.

— ¡Mamá! —gritaron los dos abrazándose a mis piernas una vez abría la puerta.

— ¿Qué os pasa ahora? —puse mi mejor rostro serio fingido y llevé mis manos a las caderas.

—T.J. no me quere dar mi pelushe.

—No, es mi peluche no tuyo —T.J. la señaló frunciendo su ceño bastante cabreado.

— ¡Pelushe mío! —Emily gritó dando golpes en el suelo con los pies.

—T. J. dale el peluche a Emily, vamos —le insté a que lo hiciera, pero T.J. agarró aún más fuerte la pequeña vaca y se giró dándonos la espalda.

— ¡Es mío!

— ¡Mío! —Emily se abalanzó contra T.J. cogiéndole del pelo y tirando de el.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Emily me está haciendo daño!

— ¡Emily, T.J! —tuve que gritarles.

Me agaché y los separé poniéndolos a una distancia considerada el uno del otro. Le quité a T.J. el peluche a la fuerza y lo deje encima de mis rodillas. Les miré muy seriamente, dejándoles bien claro que no quería contestación alguna por su parte y que mamá no estaba de humor con ellos.

—Ahora el peluche me lo quedó yo. Emily pídele perdón a tú hermano por hacerle pupa. T.J. pídele perdón a tu hermana, el peluche es de Emily. Emily asintió con sus labios fruncidos y cruzada de brazos.

—Zi es mío, me o regao papá.

Mire el estúpido peluche por el que mis hijos habían vuelto a pelear y miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi como una tormenta en invierno. Esa pequeña vaquita fue uno de los últimos regalos que Anthony le hizo a Emily, un par de semanas antes de morir. Tragué saliva y aguanté las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de mis ojos.

Emily no recordaba nada de Anthony, de su padre. Casi tenía tres años y ya comenzaba a preguntar por su papá. En la guardería, que estaba un edificio más apartado del colegio de T.J. siempre veía a sus amiguitos con sus papás y mamás, hablaban de lo que hacían en familia y ella no podía hablar de su papá porque no estaba allí con ella. Una tarde, hacía un mes, la había encontrado tumbada en su cama mirando su gran colección de peluches y me senté con ella en la cama para averiguar que la ocurría.

_—Emily, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? —me senté en su cama cubierta por una colcha de Minnie y la acaricié su corto entre una mezcla del rubio de su padre y del castaño que adornaba mi cabello. _

_—Nada, mami —alejó mi mano y escondió la cara en la almohada. _

_— ¿No quieres contárselo a mami? —negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. _

_Suspiré y me acosté en la cama con ella, pasando un brazo por su pequeña cintura y besando su pelo. No la obligaría a contármelo, pero no podía dejarla sola llorando. Comencé a tatarear una pequeña canción infantil que tenía el ritmo de una nana y los sollozos de mi pequeña fueron menguando poco a poco. _

_— ¿Po qué yo no teno papá, mami? —habló con voz ahogada ya que su cabeza seguía escondida en la almohada. _

_— ¿Qué quieres decir Emily? —fruncí el ceño extrañada y seguí acariciándola el pelo y la espalda. _

_—Toos los niños de mi cole tenen papá y mamá, ¿po qué yo solo teno mamá? ¿Po qué no teno papá? —aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenida y me atraganté con mi propia saliva por la impresión. _

_No sabía que contestarla. "¿Por qué no tengo papá?" seguía repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez e intentaba encontrar alguna explicación que una niña tan pequeña pudiera entender. ¿Cómo decirle a tu hija de dos años y pico que su papá a muerto y no va volver? No era como T.J. que entendía más o menos las cosas y que el si recordaba a Anthony. Mi pequeña no lo hacía. Cerré mis ojos y supe que no sería la última vez que debería contestar a esa pregunta, Tony algún día también me la haría. Volví a tragar saliva pesadamente y cerré mis ojos para que las lágrimas no los abandonaran. Debía de ser fuerte por Emily. _

_—Mi niña, verás, esto… —tartamudeé un par de veces. Emily levantó su cabeza mirándome con sus pequeños ojos rojos y sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas. _

_— ¿Po qué no teno papá, mami? —fijé mi vista en su colección de peluches y vi una pequeña vaquita muy graciosa que enseguida cogí entre mis manos. _

_—Verás Emily —comencé de nuevo, está vez me prometí a mi misma que mi voz no volvería a fallar, no volvería a temblar en ningún momento—, tú papá tuvo que marcharse hace mucho, mucho tiempo a un largo viaje y no puede venir a vernos ni tampoco puede llamarnos por teléfono. _

_— ¿Po qué? —Emily me interrumpió atenta a mi relato. _

_—Porque en el lugar al que tuvo que irse de viaje no existen los teléfonos —Emily se llevó las manos a la boca y con una de sus piernas golpeó el colchón. _

_— ¿Y po qué se fue, senfadó? _

_—Porque tuvo que hacerlo cariño, tenía que irse y no podía evitarlo. Y no mi amor —la acaricié la cara y sonreí todo lo que mejor que pude—, no se enfadó con ninguno de nosotros. Papá nos amaba mucho a todos, pero simplemente tuvo que irse. _

_— ¿Volveá? _

_—Algún día cariño, algún día lo hará y volveremos a estar con papá. Mientras tanto —la enseñé la vaquita y se la puse en las piernas—, tú papá te regaló está vaquita poco antes de tener que marcharse. _

_— ¿De veea? —miró el peluche con los ojos muy abiertos y acarició el hocico de la vaca. _

_—De verdad, ¿ves esas letras que pone aquí? —señalé tiernamente la tripa rosa de la vaca que tenía unas pequeñas letras bordadas._

_—Zi, ¿qué poe? —me miró intensamente esperando que la contestara._

_— "Te quiero mucho, Emily. Papá" —cuando Anthony compró aquel peluche, mando a que le bordaran un pequeño texto para que Emily no olvidara nunca lo mucho que la quería. _

_Cuando se lo regaló no le presté demasiada importancia, al contrario, me parecía realmente ridículo que hubiera mandado a escribir un mensaje así en la tripa de un peluche, pero ahora caía en la cuenta que quizás era algo del destino, algo en el interior de Anthony presentía que ocurriría una desgracia y por eso mandó hacer aquello. Internamente le di las gracias por ello a la vez que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Tuve que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para aguantar las lágrimas que peligraban con recorrer mis mejillas. _

_—Vaqui —moví mi cabeza negativamente saliendo de mis más profundos pensamientos para ver a Emily abrazar con fuerza el peluche. _

_— ¿Qué cariño? —la pregunté retirando un pequeño mechón de pelo de su frente. _

_—Se llamaa Vaqui —reí por su ocurrencia y besé sus mejillas. _

_— ¿Mejor, cielo? _

_—Zi, ahora ze poque papi no ta y ze que me quere. _

_—Claro que te quiere cariño, siempre te quiso, siempre te querrá. No lo olvides nunca —Emily asintió y se lanzó contra mi para abrazarme fuertemente dejando la vaca entre nosotras—. ¿Quieres ver fotos de papi? Tengo muchas en mi habitación. _

_Emily asintió repetidamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos, se bajó de la cama, todavía con Vaqui entre sus brazos, y salió corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Yo solo pude reír ante su emoción e hiperactividad. _

Desde aquel día Emily no se había separado en ningún momento de Vaqui, la llevaba a todas partes presumiendo que era un regalo de su papá y que en la tripita de la vaca ponía que su papá la quería mucho. Suspiré pesadamente y obligué a mi mente a que regresara al presente, a regañar a mis queridos hijos por su pelea.

—Si, Emily, está vaca es tuya, pero no puedes pegar a tú hermano. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Zi, mami —Emily agachó la cabeza y formó un puchero con sus labios sabiendo que mamá estaba muy enfadada con ella.

—Y tú T.J., no quiero que vuelvas a coger las cosas de tú hermana sin pedirla permiso y que luego cuando te las pidas no se las devuelvas. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Si, mamá —hizo el mismo gesto con su hermana, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Ahora pedios perdón.

—Perdón —dijeron los dos al unísono, se acercaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla en símbolo de que se habían perdonado.

—Ahora id a vuestros cuartos. T.J. quítate el abrigo, los zapatos y lávate las manos que no vamos a tardar en comer. Emily, voy a sacar la comida del horno y ahora subo a ayudarte, ¿vale? —asintieron y me abrazaron los dos a la vez pidiéndome perdón por haberme enfadado, acepté sus disculpas y me levanté suspirando de nuevo.

No sabía que haría con ellos, todos los días se volvía a repetir la misma historia, aunque esta era la primera vez que se peleaban por el peluche. Los niños corrieron hasta sus cuartos ya habiendo olvidado toda la discusión. Solo eran niños y no podía pedirles más de lo que ya hacía, aunque a veces me encontraba realmente perdida. Necesitaba a Anthony conmigo para que me ayudara, pero sabía que no era posible. Él ya no volvería y no me ayudaría con nuestros revoltosos niños. Le habría encantado estar presente en esta pelea, le hubiera gustado regañarles y que luego le abrazaran como había hecho conmigo. Y seguro que después hubiera venido a mi, a abrazarme y a quejarse de lo malos que eran, pero también a darme las gracias por haberle dado a esos pequeños demonios. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos mientras una solitaria lágrima vagaba mi mejilla. Todavía dolía demasiado. Mi corazón se encogía de dolor cada vez que pensaba en él de esa manera, pero tenía que aguantarme. No era momento de llorar, no ahora que los niños estaban aquí y podían verme. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos, me necesitaban. Necesitaban a su madre fuerte y entera y no echa pedazos por culpa del dolor que a veces la embargaba y la cortaba la respiración haciéndola creer que se ahogaba.

Respiré un par de veces, inhalé fuerte y tragué saliva dolorosamente. Tenía que recomponerme, debía de hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Escuché unos ruidos en la puerta y alcé mi vista. No me había dado cuenta de que seguía abierta y Alice y Edward estaban allí parados, mirándome. Alice me miraba con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada y Edward… su mirada se encontraba clavada en mi intensamente, de una manera que me partía el alma aunque no sabía por qué. Sus intensos ojos verdes que me recordaban tanto a mi marido estaban fijos en mi y en ellos había un sentimiento que no podía explicar ni creía que supiera hacerlo alguna vez. Era algo que se me hacía conocido de alguna manera, pero… sentía como si alguien ya me hubiera mirado así alguna vez en el pasado y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Llevé una mano hasta mi mejilla para apartar la lágrima que allí había y me retiré de la entrada dejándoles pasar.

—Perdona Bella, nosotros no queríamos… —comenzó a hablar Alice nada más entrar mientras Edward cerraba la puerta—. Si quieres podemos volver más tarde.

—No, tranquilos. No me había dado cuenta de que estabais en la puerta, lo siento. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo ahí esperando? —se quedaron callados y se miraron entre si, no sabiendo que decir o quien debía hablar hasta que Edward retomó la palabra.

—Desde que los niños peleaban, llegamos antes de tiempo. Discúlpanos, andábamos por aquí cerca y…

—Oh… —lo habían visto todo, lo habían oído todo y lo peor es que me habían visto en uno de mis momentos de debilidad—. Pasad, no os quedéis aquí. No tardaré en poner la mesa —hice como si nada hubiera ocurrido y les llevé hasta el salón dejándolos debidamente acomodados en el sofá.

Corrí a sacar la comida del horno y a ayudar a Emily, que me esperaba sentada en la cama moviendo los pies de un lado a otro, a cambiarse y lavarse las manos para comer.

Fui a buscar a Tony que ya estaba comenzando a llorar pidiendo comida, llamé a T.J. y bajamos todos juntos las escaleras hasta el salón. Daría de comer a Tony primero y luego pondría la mesa para que comiéramos el resto. Cuando entramos al salón T.J. se quedó parado y Emily se escondió detrás de mi con sus mejillas encendidas en un fuerte tono de rojo avergonzada por la presencia de Edward.

— ¿Quen es mami? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Se llama Edward, es un amigo de mami y hermano de la tía Alice.

— ¿Es hermano de la tía Alice? —preguntó fuertemente T.J. sobresaltándome.

—Si, y no hables de ese modo jovencito o mamá tendrá que enfadarse contigo. Saludad.

T.J. frunció el ceño mirándole y saludó a Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza. Emily, por el contrario, se acercó a Edward para saludarle, se subió a sus piernas y le dejó un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Alice, que la abrazó fuertemente.

Emily observó a Edward durante unos segundos sentada en el regazo de Alice mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos.

—Mami —me llamó para que la prestara atención—, ¿po qué Edvar tene los mimos ojos que los que tene papi en la fotos que me enzeñazte?

Con aquella pregunta estuve totalmente de acuerdo con Emily, no era la primera vez que yo misma me lo preguntaba. No solo eran del mismo color sino que también tenían la misma profundidad y miraban igual que los ojos de mi marido, sin embargo no era algo en lo que quería pensar demasiado porque sabía que no encontraría ninguna buena respuesta.

—Cariño, muchas personas tienen los ojos verdes, como T.J.

—Peo mami…

—Nada cariño, no le des más vueltas. Solo tienen el mismo color, nada más.

Tony se revolvió en mis brazos pidiendo comida cada vez más ansioso y tuve que dejar a los niños con Edward y Alice para poder ir a prepararle el biberón. Le senté en la trona mientras lo preparaba y debía de tener tanta hambre que no tardó más de diez minutos en tomárselo entero. Le dejé en el parque que había colocado en el salón y coloqué la mesa.

La comida transcurrió en un tenso silencio por parte de T.J. que comía en silencio y sin levantar la vista de su plato, algo raro en él pues siempre hablaba todo lo que podía e incluso más. Cuando acabó dejando casi toda la comida en el plato se levantó y me pidió permiso para ir a su habitación a jugar. Acepté, pero me anoté mentalmente que debía hablar con él cuando Edward y Alice se marcharan. Algo raro le pasaba y me suponía que era por culpa de Edward aunque este no había hecho nada malo. No quería que sucediera lo mismo que la última vez. Miré a Edward que miraba a T.J. marcharse de una manera extraña, con un sentimiento de tristeza en sus ojos y me pregunté por qué sería aquello. A penas y había tenido relación con él.

Cuando todos acabamos, Emily bajó de un salto de su silla, que tenía varios cojines puestos para que llegara a comer sin dificultades y se colocó al lado de Edward alzando su pequeña cabeza y mirándole intensamente.

— ¡Edvar! —le gritó al ver que este no le prestaba atención alguna.

— ¡Emily! —la regañé, no me gustaba que gritara a la gente de esa manera.

—Déjalo Bella —me susurró y se giró para mirar a Emily—. ¿Qué desea la pequeña princesa Emily? —la dedicó su mejor sonrisa resplandeciente y con eso mi hija se convirtió en la niña más feliz del mundo entero.

—Ven Edvar, voy a enzeñarte fotos de mi papi. ¿Jugadas conmigo lego a la babies?

— ¿Babies? —Edward me miró con una ceja arqueada y con una cara de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra.

—Quiere saber si luego jugarás con ella a las barbies —Edward me asintió y volvió a mirar a Emily.

—Si es lo que la pequeña princesita quiere, entonces jugaré con ella a las barbies.

— ¡Mami! —Emily corrió a mi y saltó varias veces apoyándose en mi pierna—. Edvar dice que juara conmigo a las babies y que zoy una pequeña pincesita. ¿Zoy una pequeña pincesita?

—Ya lo he escuchado cariño y por supuesto que eres una pequeña princesa. Eres la princesa de mamá —una de mis dedos acarició su mejilla mientras que la dejaba un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

— ¿Y también zoy la pequeña pincesita de Edvar? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño graciosamente.

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo a él —Emily asintió y corrió de nuevo hasta Edward saltando y subiéndose a su regazo mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos en las grandes mejillas de Edward.

—Edvar, ¿zoy tu pequeña pincesita? —Edward me miró preguntándome que debía decir.

Miré a Emily y vi lo emocionaba que estaba, salvo con Emmett, no tenía ninguna otra relación con una figura masculina algo que de seguro la hacía mucha falta sino ahora si podría ser en un futuro y la falta de no tener un padre cerca que jugará con ella y la llamara princesa, la arropara por las noches, la leyera un cuento y la dejara un beso en la frente para espantar los malos sueños, la estaba calando hondo. Asentí en su dirección y me levanté para recoger la mesa, Alice imitó mis movimientos y me ayudó a llevar los platos a la cocina.

—Si, eres mi pequeña princesita, si tú quieres Emily —escuché a Edward a lo lejos, respondiendo a la pregunta de mi pequeña.

— ¡Zi! —gritó Emily alargando la i—. ¡Zi quero!

Alice dejó los platos en la encimera y vino hasta a mi con los brazos abiertos, encerándome en ellos y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias Bella. No se cómo ni por qué pero desde que hemos entrado por la puerta de tú casa noto a mi hermano mucho mejor. Gracias, gracias, gracias —la devolví el abrazo y sonreí por su efusividad.

—No me des las gracias Alice.

—Quizás solo os echaba de menos y los dolores de cabeza eran un cuento para venir a Los Ángeles y veros —las dos reímos por su ocurrencia, sabiendo que aquello no era posible y que los dolores de cabeza de Edward eran tan reales como que nunca volvería a ver a mi marido al menos estando con vida.

* * *

**_Bien, ya veis que la cosa comienza a tomar forma de una vez por todas y que si vuelve a haber alguna lágrima no será de tristeza sino de felicidad. Como bien dije al comienzo este será un fic lleno de ternura, sobre todo por parte de nuestros pequeños niños, si es que son más monos... sobre todo Emily... :3 _**

**Espero volver pronto por aquí ahora que estoy poniéndome al día con todos los fics. **

**_Agradecer por vuestros reviews a:_**

_Ame D'Cullen-Pattinson_**_ ; _****_ hildiux ;_**_Keytani_**_; __Sarah-Crish Cullen__ ;_**_ Alissanes Cullen ; **Solcy Gonzalez** ; Janalez ; **LizzieRossemary12** ; Jupy ; **Cintygise**_

**_Gracias por seguirme, por comentar y a todas las que no he nombrado que me pusieron en alertas o favoritos, gracias de todo corazón. A mis lectoras silenciosas, Sara, Cris y al resto que no conozco vuestros nombres, un beso enorme! _**

**_Firmado:_**

**_Heather_**

**_Hasta la próxima actu! _**


End file.
